


There's a First Time for Everything

by TheVeryDarkestCorners



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Big Brother Clint Barton - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunllingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil Coulson - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Incest Play, Little Darcy Lewis, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Subdrop, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryDarkestCorners/pseuds/TheVeryDarkestCorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is the best Daddy. He and his boy Clint have taken in a new little girl to become part of their family. Little Darcy is sweet and innocent and loves her new Daddy. He has a lot to teach her and she is more than willing to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Darcy and her Daddy Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Third Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923977) by [forthosebelow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow). 



> This is heavy Daddy kink and Age play. All participants are of age and consenting adults. Assume kink negotiations happened previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Heavy Daddy Kink and Age Play. All participants are of age and are consenting adults, but are deep in character. Darcy is actually 21 years old, playing a 9 year old. All kink negotiations happened before hand.
> 
> DL:DR

The sound of the door creaking open was barely audible over the noise coming from the TV. Phil rarely watched movies, and even more rarely watched them alone, but this movie was rated R and he had deemed it 'too scary' for the kids to watch with him.

 

Speaking of kids...

 

Darcy's face peered around the edge of the door as she searched for him in the shadows from the flickering and flashing lights of the movie.

 

"Daddy?" Her soft voice ventured into the den.

 

"Yes, Darcy, come in."

 

The door pushed open slowly as the petite figure stepped cautiously into the room. The bottom of her nightgown shifted lazily back and forth around her knees as she stood and twisted hesitantly.

 

"What is it, Sweetheart," Phil called out, lifting the remote and pausing the film.

 

"Can't sleep, Daddy. Can I sit up with you for a while?" Her 9 year old voice carried all the hope and need her little heart could manage. Phil was usually more resistant to the children asking for things that were against the rules, but she had asked so sweetly...

 

He frowned and sighed. "Just for a few minutes. If you promise to go back to bed as soon as I say." She nodded enthusiastically and he waved her into the room. Darcy grinned brightly and walked quickly over to the couch and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his left arm and leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered as she nuzzled her face against his soft t shirt and clung to his bicep and shoulder. He patted her leg before resting his hand on her knee.

 

"Hush now, and watch the movie." He pressed play on the remote and they settled into a comfortable silence as the show carried on. 

 

He was secretly thrilled that Darcy was getting so comfortable with him so quickly. She'd only come to stay with him and Clint about a month ago, and he glad she was already this happy and relaxed with them. When he'd found her she had been so lost, a troubled child with a dark past in need of love, but also discipline and a firm hand. Under his care and guidance she'd blossomed into such a beautiful and loving child even in such a short amount of time.

 

It truly warmed his heart to see. It was why he opened his home to wayward children from time to time.

 

On the screen the movie's main character was inspecting a dark alleyway for clues to a missing person when the music darkened and the detective lifted a flattened cardboard box to find the severed arm of some unfortunate victim.

 

Darcy squealed and twisted herself around his arm until she was on his lap, her face buried in his neck. Phil tried not to gasp as her arms went around his shoulders and she pressed herself to him like a barnacle, clinging for all she was worth.

 

"Darcy? You okay?" He asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. She nodded and lifted her face slightly to turn one eye back to the TV. "Do I need to turn this movie off? Is it too much, baby?" She shook her head again. 

 

On the screen the detective was calling for backup and soon the area was flooded with police and flashing red and blue lights. 

 

"I'm fine," she whispered, her lips brushing against his throat. They watched on in silence, but she made no move to leave her place in his lap and he didn't want to disturb her. If she fell back to sleep he could carry her back to bed.

 

Her hair with its thick and silky chocolate strands, tickled against his neck as she lifted her face a little more to see the movie better. Phil could also feel the soft press of her breasts, (far more developed than your average 9 year old), against his chest. His nose filled with the soft scent of her shampoo, white fig and almond, and her rounded bottom pressed against the curve of his thigh. 

 

She was probably too big to be sitting in his lap, but he didn't have the heart to dislodge her, yet. He determined to ignore her distraction and focused on the movie, just like a good father should.

 

When the music began to grow intense once more, this time the hero was leading a team of officers into an abandoned movie theater, Darcy tightened her arms and began shifting with tension and apprehension. 

 

Phil tightened his arm around her back and over her knees, hoping to comfort her and get her to hold still, but it only made her curl tighter against him, and her lovely backside slide closer to his groin. He briefly considered pausing the movie and sending her back to bed, but he knew her being wound up with tension would only make it harder for her to sleep.

 

Instead, he let the movie play while he rubbed her back gently and whispered comforting platitudes as the movie turned violent with bloody conflict. 

 

One particularly gruesome shot of a man being shot in the throat had her shuddering against him and turning her face into his neck once more. Phil could feel her eyes closed tight against the edge of his jaw and her breath panting hot against the sensitive skin of his neck and clavicle. He raised his right hand to cradle her head and cover her ear, hoping to block out some of the screaming and gunfire from the movie. 

 

The brutal scene finally ended with the hero and the villain facing off in a battle of wits and wills and weapons. Darcy peeked her face out to watch again, her fingers curled tightly in the edge of his collar and the front of his shirt just over his heart. She squirmed some more and he tightened his arms around her even more. 

 

His left hand was pressed against the side of her right thigh, the soft skin of her leg was exposed as she wiggled and her nightgown rode higher and higher. Phil could see most  of her legs now, if he glanced down. The gown was twisted and pulled tight across her hips and he feared if she shifted any more he would get a flash of her panties. 

 

Her warmth in his arms, as well as all the soft curves of her body were quickly becoming too much to ignore, but he was loath to push her away. She came to him for comfort and he was determined to offer it. As long as she didn't notice the effect she was having on him...

 

"What's that in your pocket, Daddy?" She asked quietly as she shifted up to look down between their bodies. "Something's poking me." 

 

Phil leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes. "It's nothing, Darce. Just watch the movie."

 

Thankfully, she listened, laying her head back on his shoulder and focusing on the movie as the last few scenes played out, good triumphing over evil and the hero learning a valuable lesson.

 

Phil missed most of it as he steadied his breathing, taking quite, deep breaths in an effort to get his body under control. He wasn't entirely sure sweet, little Darcy was ready to learn about men's reproductive anatomy just yet. 

 

As the credits rolled, however, he had not succeeded in calming down, and she maintained her position, pressed tight to every inch of him that she could reach. She wasn't moving anymore, though, and he was beginning to hope she had fallen asleep.

 

He very carefully tried to ease Darcy away from his erection and loosen her grip on the front of his shirt, but her fingers refused to let go. 

 

"Warm...Daddy," she murmured against his throat again and it was all he could do not to moan aloud. 

 

"Time for bed, baby," he said after he trusted his voice not to crack under the strain.

 

Darcy sighed resignedly and nodded. "Okay, Daddy," she relented and eased herself to her feet. Standing, she yawned and straightened her jammie's and rubbed one eye. When she was done she held a hand out to him and smiled at him serenely. "Tuck me in?"

 

Phil cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the bulge in his sweats, "Sure, just give me a minute?"

 

Darcy frowned. "You okay, Daddy?" He opened his mouth to respond when her eyes fell very obviously on his lap. She gasped and pointed. "What's that?"

 

The older man closed his eyes and took a second to order his thoughts. He was caught and he never believed in lying or candy coating things for the kids. He was a firm believer in sexual education, even if Darcy was a bit young. Still, Clint was only 11 and he knew all about erections and ejaculation and everything that pertained to male pleasure.

 

"That's my penis. It gets hard sometimes and stands up like that," he said softly. "It's a perfectly natural reaction that men have when they experience certain stimuli." He opened his eyes and motioned for Darcy to sit. She looked slightly confused, but sat next to him, her eyes moving back and forth from his face to his lap.

 

"Sometimes, when a daddy sees or feels or thinks about certain things that happens," Phil explained calmly to his daughter. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Darcy whispered, her face and voice showing concern.

 

Touched by her worry, Phil took her hand and shook his head. "No, baby. Not really. Not unless it doesn't go away for a long time."

 

"What-" She paused, unsure and he nodded at her to continue. If she had questions, he wanted to answer them. "What was it that made it get hard?" She asked, her voice tremblingly slightly. "Was it the movie?"

 

"Uh," he began, and then paused. How could he explain? "No, it wasn't the movie." He chuckled nervously.

 

"Then what?" Darcy asked again, her eyes searching his face curiously. 

 

Knowing he was caught, and not wanting to lie to this innocent, young girl, Phil finally admitted the truth. "Well, to be completely honest, baby, it was you. You made daddy's penis get hard." 

 

"Me?" came the surprised gasp. "I made your penis get hard, Daddy?" Phil nodded solemnly. "I didn't mean to, Daddy. I'm so sorry!" Darcy turned and burried her face in the couch cushions, curling up in a ball, tucking her legs under her stomach. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," she cried over and over again as she curled into herself.

 

"Oh, no, of course you didn't, sweet girl," Phil said, leaning over to rub her back. "It's not your fault, baby," he continued, desperate to relieve her stress. "You did nothing wrong, Darce. Please, its okay. Hey," he said, pulling her up by her shoulders and turning her into a hug. "You didn't do anything, okay? I don't blame you. It's just something that happens. You should never ever feel bad about it, okay, baby girl?"

 

She looked up at him, her eyes only slightly teary as she searched his face for sincerity. "Really, Daddy?"

 

"Really," he stated with as much finality as possible. "You don't haven't anything to be ashamed of. You're beautiful and sweet and it's not your fault Daddy's body reacted like that.  If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

 

She seemed to consider this and then looked up at him. "You said it was a 'perfectly natural reaction', right?" she asked, carefully repeating his words from earlier. 

 

"Right, that's what I said."

 

"Then it isn't really your fault, either, is it Daddy?" She concluded after a thoughtful moment.

 

"Well," he hedged, but stopped when she put her small hand up over his mouth.

 

"No," she said. "If it isn't my fault, it isn't your fault, either. It's just something that happens." She concluded matter-of-factly.

 

He shook his head, ready to argue about him knowing better and having more practice at controlling himself, but that wasn't really the message he wanted to get across so he stopped and gave her a small smile. "Alright, Darce, if you say so."

 

She nodded victoriously and returned his smile before glancing once more back at his lap. His pants were still noticeably tented. "So, how do you make it go away?" She asked finally.

 

"Em, well, it'll usually go away on it's own, eventually," he admitted. "And if it doesn't I know what to do to help it go away."

 

She frowned and considered something deeply, and he watched, fascinated as different emotions crossed her expressive face. "But you said it would start to hurt if it doesn't go away."

 

He shrugged. "It's not so much painful as just... uncomfortable." He finished a bit awkwardly.

 

She looked pained at the thought. "I don't want to you be uncomfortable, Daddy. Isn't there something I can do to help?" 

 

She stared at him, her eyes big and earnest and her full lips pouting gently. He felt his heart squeeze and his cock twitch. "You don't need to do anything, baby girl. It's not your fault, remember?"

 

"I know," she said, but her shoulders hunched slightly. "Still, even if it isn't my fault, it's still because of me. You said so. And I love you so much, Daddy, I don't want you to be in pain, or uncomfortable, or anything, so if there's anything I can do..." She looked so distraught, her eyes turned down and her body caving in on itself again. "Please, Daddy?" She begged, and her voice, once again the soft and needy pleas that he could not ignore, caused his breath to hitch.

 

Phil lifted her chin with one hand and brought her eyes back to his. "You really want to help?"

 

She nodded, her face going hopeful and determined. "I do, Daddy."

 

"Okay," he whispered. His heart was near full to bursting with her sincerity and innocence and goodness. 

 

"What can I do, Daddy? I'll do anything you need," she added, her face alight with joy.

 

"There is a lot to learn about these things,' Phil started, and Darcy practically bounced on her knees.

 

"I'll learn, I swear."

 

He frowned slightly and put a hand out to squeeze her arm gently. "You can start by paying attention and listening then, okay."

 

Darcy nodded, wide-eyed and mimed zipping her lips.

 

"Good. Now, the first thing you need to learn about penises is that, when they get hard, especially, they really like to be touched."

 

Darcy nodded to show she was listening and glanced down at his lap again. Her hand twitched towards him, but she pulled it back and looked back up at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. She was trying so hard to be good for him, he could tell, and Phil felt any of the stiffness that might have eased while they talked come rushing back. 

 

"Would you like to touch it, baby girl?" Phil whispered.

 

"Yes, Daddy," Darcy whispered back. "May I?"

 

So polite. He beamed. Manners were one of the things he insisted on in his house. She had already learned so well. He grew increasingly excited about all the things he might teach her. "Okay, then," he said and lifted his hips to push his sweats and boxers down around his thighs. 

 

His erection bobbed free and bounced once against his stomach before standing up, curving slightly towards his abs, but otherwise long and straight, the head of it red and almost pulsing. "Give me your hand," he said and held out his left palm.

 

She bit her lip and placed her right hand in his. He pulled her hand over to him and wrapped her fingers gently around the shaft. It was a struggle not to let his eyes flutter shut at the sensation of her holding him for the first time.

 

"It's so hard and smooth," she said with a smile as she watched their hands on him. She gave an experimental squeeze and he did gasp then. "Does that hurt?" Her lip quivered as her eyes jumped to his face.

 

"No, baby girl. In fact, it feels really good," Phil choked out. "When daddy's penis gets hard, it's because he feels good. It's because he wants to feel really good. It's about pleasure, sweet girl."

 

"Oh," she sighed, voice filled with wonder, "So, I'm making you feel good, Daddy?" 

 

"Yes, baby, so good," he sighed and began moving her hand up and down lightly on his cock.

 

"I like making you feel good, Daddy," she admitted with a blush and a shy smile.

 

She let him lead her as he slid her hand up and down slowly. After a few minutes, he loosened his grip on her and she took over, copying the movement on her own. She grew braver, eventually, and lifted her other hand to brush her fingers over the tip of his swollen head, gathering the small drop of pre-come on her fingers.

 

"What's this, Daddy?" she asked with her head tilting slightly.

 

He gulped down his moan and watched as she examined the stuff smeared on her finger tips. 

 

"That's called pre-come, Darcy. See, this feels really good, and Daddy's cock really likes it, and when it gets really excited then what it wants more that anything, what penises like most, is to find some place nice and tight and warm and soft and wet to go. That is daddy's penis trying to help make things wet, so that things feel even better."

 

"Oh," she said with a thoughtful look. Then, experimentally ran the palm of her right hand up and over the tip to gather more of the leaking stuff to help her hand glide easier up and down his length. "Is that better?"

 

Phil could only grunt and nod. He had known she was a smart kid. 

 

"Can you think of someplace daddy's dick might like to go, baby girl? Somewhere wet and warm and tight?" His voice was now low and rough as he watched her consider his question as she continued to pump him slowly.

 

She had been biting her lip almost constantly and now she released it and ran her tongue over it as she considered. That seemed to give her an idea as she glanced into his face to see him watching her. 

 

"What about my mouth, Daddy? It's wet and warm and I can suck on your- on your d-dick, so its nice and tight."

 

Phil couldn't suppress the moan anymore. "Oh, yes, baby girl. I think my dick would love to go in your mouth. If you want to," he added as an afterthought. He didn't want her doing anything she didn't want to do.

 

"I want to," she said smiling again, "I wanna make you feel really good, Daddy."

 

"Oh, baby girl," he sighed and raised his hand to her cheek. "You're so good to your daddy, you know that? I couldn't ask for a sweeter, better, smarter daughter, Darcy. I love you so much, baby girl."

 

She blushed again and bowed her head to let her hear fall over her face. "I love you, too, Daddy. So much."

 

"All right then," he nodded, "it might be easier for you if you kneel down on the floor," he suggested and she followed his lead, her hand releasing him briefly as she stood and maneuvered between his legs, which he spread eagerly as he pushed his clothes down to his ankles.

 

She dropped down and then looked up at him shyly, like she wasn't sure how best to start.

 

"Take your time," he whispered and smoothed her hair behind one ear. "We can stop if you need to," he added, concerned that he might be pushing her too far, too fast. 

 

"I'm okay. I want to," she added firmly. "Just tell me what how to do it."

 

He nodded and gathered his thoughts, the lust haze abating slightly now that she wasn't touching him. "First thing you should know is that this is called 'giving head' or a blow job, and when you give a blow job the most important thing to remember is to watch the teeth. You don't want to bite daddy, so it's best if you use your lips to cover your teeth so that you don't hurt me, okay, baby girl?"

 

"Okay, Daddy.  Anything else?" Darcy said, her momentary nervousness abating. 

 

"Licking it feels good. Sucking is good, like you said, but when you have it in your mouth you also want to move up and down, just like you did with your hand. Don't be afraid to use your hands, too. Also, don't try to take all of my cock at once. If you push it in too deep, you'll gag, and that's okay, except that it doesn't really feel good for you, and I want you to be okay, too, all right?"

 

Darcy smiled at him again and nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

 

"Other than that, just take your time, like I said, and just do what feels good."

 

"Okay, Daddy," she sounded amused, as well as slightly exasperated so he placed his hands on top of his thighs and just waited patiently for her to move.

 

She pulled her hair over her left shoulder and then leaned forward, one hand resting on top of his, to support herself and the other moving forward to wrap around the base of his erection. He swallowed hard and watched as she examined it, carefully, tilting her head this way and that as she looked at it from all angles and learned it's shape and size. 

 

Then, hesitantly, she tipped her head forward and stuck out her tongue, liking quickly across the slit, where another drop had gathered. 

 

"Mmmm," she hummed in pleasant surprise. "It's salty," she whispered in awe, and then licked him again, this time curling her tongue around his head and circling him slowly.

 

He groaned loudly and let his head fall back and his eyes close. Watching her was going to have him coming before she even figured out what she was doing, and he didn't want to disrupt her lesson so rudely.

 

He kept his eyes squeezed shut as she continued to stroke his length with the broad flat of her tongue, licking him from root to tip, then in short, quick little kitten licks around the ridge of the head. He moaned again and tightened his grip on his knees to keep himself from thrusting up into her hot little mouth.

 

"So good, baby doll, so good," he chanted as he tried to relax into the pleasure of it. She finally slid the head of his dick into her mouth, between her lips as they pressing in against the tight swollen skin of his need. "Sooooooo gooooood," he groaned, a little more loudly, and he reminded himself to keep his voice down, so that he didn't wake Clint, who was sleeping in his room just down the hall.

 

Darcy sat back, her mouth releasing him with a pop. Phil looked down at her, worried he had finally made her feel uncomfortable, but she was just smiling at him in wonder. "You taste good, Daddy," she said, a bit breathlessly, the hand covering his caressing his wrist comfortingly. "I really like your c-cock. It's big and smooth and tastes good. Dark, and salty, and a little bitter, but good."

 

"Well if you like that then you should know, baby girl, if you keep making Daddy feel so very, very good, you're going to get a nice, hot, salty treat at the end. Would you like that?"

 

"Really?" She gasped, eyes going wide again. Phil nodded and she grinned. "Oh, yes, Daddy. Please? I want a hot, salty treat in my mouth, Daddy. Can I have it?"

 

He nodded again. "Keep sucking, princess, and I'll let you know when it's coming." 

 

There was no hesitation this time as she leaned down and took him in her mouth. He felt a whine of pleasure build in the back of his throat as she started sucking and bobbing her head over his dick in earnest. It was a bit clumsy, and twice her lips slipped and he felt the edge of teeth catch against the flared tip, but overall it felt like heaven. (He didn't really mind that little bit of teeth overly much, to be honest, but he figured better safe that sorry when explaining to one as young as her.) 

 

He couldn't help his hands drifting towards her head, though he was careful to be gentle as he rested them there, tangled lightly in her hair. She simply let out a pleased humm and tried to take him deeper. She gagged only once, and he pulled her off softly, to give her a chance to breath.

 

"Careful, baby girl, remember what I said. You don't have to go so deep."

 

She was breathing hard now as she looked at him. "I just want to make you feel so, so good, Daddy."

 

"You are, sweetheart. You're perfect and you're doing so well. What you're doing feels amazing," he said reassuringly. 

 

She preened under his praise and looked up at him through her eyelashes, long and dark. "I'm glad." 

 

Darcy pressed forward and placed a soft kiss against his slit. "Is my treat coming soon, Daddy?"

 

"Soon, baby doll," he sighed, leaning back again and pulling her back down over him. She opened right up and took him back into his mouth, like a perfect little cocksucker. He watched her now as she sucked him down and slid up his length, the line of his cock covered in a glistening sheen of her saliva. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

 

"I'm getting close, baby," he said and used his hands to hold her hair back so he could watch her lips spread wide around his now throbbing dick. "Just a little faster, Darce," he groaned, encouraging her lightly with more pressure on her head which she gladly obeyed. "You're so perfect, Darcy. So good for me, making me feel amazing and taking my big daddy cock in that gorgeous mouth of yours. Oh, God," he gasped as she sped up her rhythm, sucking hard enough to hollow out her cheeks. "So very good, baby, I'm going to come soon. Just keep doing that, just keep going for a few more seconds," he gasped and was unable to still his hips any longer.

 

Her jerked up towards her mouth, and she just leaned into it, taking him a little deeper each time. "Oh yes, Darcy," he groaned, feeling his balls pull tighter. "Are you ready for your treat, darling?" Phil was gasping as she nodded around him, not stopping her motion even for a second. "Uhh, here it comes, baby girl. I'm coming-" he moaned as his back arched and he shot his hot jizz into her sweet little mouth.

 

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she froze as he flooded across her tongue. Her surprise lasted only a moment though, and then she was swallowing around the head of his dick as it stuttered and spurted it's last few jerking ejaculations. 

 

She kept right on sucking and licking as he finished, starting to go soft until everything became too much and he had to pull her off him with his hands in her hair.

 

"That's enough, baby, you can stop now. God, that felt so good, but you have to stop now. Daddy is extra sensitive after he squirts out his stuff, sweetie." He instructed through his panting as he lifted her face to look into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

 

She nodded and smiled down at his limp cock. "And now you aren't hard anymore, right?"

 

"Right," he choked on a laugh. "Mission accomplished, Darcy." He said as he ran his fingers through the slightly tangled mess he'd made of her hair. Once he'd caught his breath he pulled her back into his lap and hugged her to his chest. "You did so amazingly well, Darce. Your daddy couldn't be happier." She sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

He held her and cherished her warmth in his arms. When his heart-rate was back to normal and his breathing slowed, he leaned back to looked down at her. "Tell me truthfully, what did you think of your treat?"

 

She looked up at him, her face bright and open. "It surprised me a little," she admitted, "even though you told me it was coming, I didn't really know what would happen, but Daddy?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I really, really liked it. It tasted a bit strange, but I know that your cock gave me a treat because I made it feel so good, which I love, so I really liked my treat, Daddy." She bit her lip and looked down suddenly. "Do you think..."

 

"Do I think what?" He prompted, missing her delighted smile. 

 

"Can we do it again sometime? If I make your penis get hard, again, I mean."

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Phil said with a soft sigh. 

 

"I'll be so good, Daddy, I promise. Just let me be good for you, please," she begged, her eyes big and eager on his. "I just want to make you feel good."

 

"Oh, my sweetest baby girl, of course. If you really want to, we can do it again." He relented, finally, and smiled as her face lightened up with a big wide grin. "Just not right now, cause your daddy needs a bit of rest after giving you your salty treat." He reached down and pulled his underwear and sweats back up and into place around his hips.

 

"Of course, Daddy, whenever you want. Whenever you get hard, just let me know and I'll do whatever you want to help you feel good. Then I can have another salty treat, right?" Her pleased expression made his heart twist and his chest swell with emotion.

 

"Sure, baby girl. Now, come here," he said and pulled her closer, his hand on the back of her neck. "I'm going to kiss you, Darce."

 

"Okay," she said leaned forward to tilted her cheek to him.

 

"No, Darce, I'm not going to kiss you like a little girl. I"m going to kiss you the way grow ups kiss, okay?"

 

She nodded, lifted her chin, and licked her lips.

 

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, gentle, but firm, her lips soft and warm and perfect. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he opened his mouth and dipped his tongue out to brush against her bottom lip. Darcy gasped against his mouth and her lips parted enough for him to get his tongue between them. Phil pressed up, licking against her teeth and upper lip and felt her open a little wider for him. He continued to lick into the opening of her mouth gently, exploring the shape of her lips and the feel of the slick, soft skin inside of them when he felt her tongue touch against the side of his.

 

He responded with an encouraging swipe in return and soon settled into a deeper, rhythmic thrusting back and forth that had her mouth opening fully beneath his. The flavor of her, mixed with the reminder of his come in her mouth made him moan softly as he tasted her long and deep. He cradled her head and stroked one hand down her hair, over her back until, finally, she broke away, gasping for air and he just held her gently.   

 

"Daddy, my tummy feels funny," Darcy whispered as she leaned her forehead against his. 

 

His brow creased as he pulled back, looking her over in concern, "You feel sick, sweetie?"

 

She shook her head and placed a hand over her lower abdomen. "Not sick. I feel-" She shook her head, not sure how to word it. Her hand pressed lower, sliding down to the V between her thighs. "Its all warm and feels like I'm dizzy, only not in my head. I feel- I feel empty, Daddy."

 

Her eyes met his, pleading for his understanding and aid. Phil nodded to her and moved her hand. "Just here?" He asked and pressed just above her pubic bone. She gasped and nodded, leaning her head down to his shoulder. 

 

"Yes, there, and- and lower, too."

 

He nodded and carefully cupped her mons through her nightgown. "Here?"

 

"Yes, Daddy. Is that normal? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, looking up at him with her big turquoise eyes.

 

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said with a small smile. "It is normal. When two people kiss like grown ups and do things that make Daddy's cock get hard and then get soft again, that's how it can make you feel. It's because-" he paused, unsure, but she just looked at him with trusting patience, waiting for his explanation.

 

Phil cleared his throat and pulled her close to his chest again as he spoke. "It's because, well, you remember how I said that my hard dick likes places that are tight and soft and warm and wet?" She nodded under his chin and he continued. "Well, another place that a hard penis likes to go is here," he touched her lightly between the legs. "Girls have a very special place that is perfect for a man, like Daddy, to put his cock. And when your tummy feels dizzy and empty like that, that is your body telling you that it's hungry for a penis, just the same way Daddy's cock gets hard when he gets excited and wants to feel good. Your body wants to feel good, too."

 

He slowly lifted her nightgown and slid a hand underneath to brush against her panties. "You feel how your underwear has started to get wet and sticky?" Darcy nodded again, her hips inching ever so slightly towards his fingers. "That is because your special place, your vagina, is getting ready for a penis."

 

"My vagina?" She asked, whispering quietly. 

 

"That's right, and just like a penis is sometimes called a cock or a dick, your vagina has some more names that we can use during sexy time, too."

 

"Like what?" She queried and reached over to grab his hand and slide it under her pajamas again. 

 

"Like pussy, or cunt," he whispered the words against her hair and let her guide his fingers back to her panties.

 

"And sexy time," she said as she pushed him clumsily against her V, "that's when your penis gets hard or my vagina gets wet, or when we kiss like grow ups?"

 

"That's right," he whispered and rubbed lightly up and down her cloth covered slit, giving her what she so unknowingly was asking for. "Does that feel good, baby?"

 

"Yes, Daddy, that feels very good. Will you keep touching me, please?"

 

"Of course, Darcy, if that's what you want," he said with a sigh as he pressed in a little harder.

 

"Oh, yes, Daddy," she moaned softly, her breath against his neck as she turned her face to his shoulder. 

 

"You must promise me something, Darcy," Phil insisted as he continued to rub at her. 

 

"Anything, Daddy," she whispered and arched her hips a little more, trying to draw him closer.

 

"Sexy time is a very special thing, especially between a daddy and his little girl. You must promise never to tell anyone about it," he urged as he pushed her now soaking panties aside and pressed one finger between her soft, bare lower lips.

 

"Never, Daddy, I'll never tell," she whined and pulled her arms tighter around his neck. "I promise, Daddy."

 

"Also, it's okay to use words like cock and pussy and fuck when we have sexy time, but they are never to be used otherwise, okay?"

 

"Okay, Daddy, I promise," she whispered, her lips flush against his neck again.

 

"That's my good girl," he sighed and pressed up to rub a circle around her clit. 

 

"OH! DADDY!" Darcy gasped and moaned, her entire body trembling in his arms now. "Daddy, that feels so good, feels so good, Daddy," she panted against his collar.

 

"Shhhh," he whispered, pulling his finger away from the sensitive little bud, "I've got you, baby girl, shhhhhh." Phil used his free hand to spread her thighs a little more. "Just tell me if it starts to hurt, Darce."

 

She nodded again and he pressed his index finger up against her tight little opening. Her shoulders went rigid against the curve of his arm and he paused.

 

"Do you want me to stop, Darcy girl," he asked quietly. 

 

"No, Daddy," she practically sobbed against his chest, "Please, don't stop. Please, Daddy, I need it, I need you!"

 

"Okay, okay, shhhhhh," he whispered into her hair. Then he kissed her forehead and pushed his finger inside her slowly. She whimpered and shook as he eased in. When he could push no farther, he paused, letting her get used to the sensation. "How's that?"

 

"Good," she moaned. "Sooooooooo good, Daddy," she answered with a shuddering breath, and then she began to rock her hips against him. "In and out, please, Daddy?"

 

"Of course, sweet girl," he sighed and began the easy push and pull that she needed. "This motion, the in and out, is called fucking, though when someone says fucking they usually mean with a penis, but right now I'm fucking you with my finger. Finger fucking."

 

"It feels so good," she gasped as he curled his finger slightly and pressed up against the front of her vagina. 

 

"Feel that? That's your g-spot, and this," he said, as he raised a thumb to press into her clit, "This is your clitoris, here, or your clit."

 

"Uh huh," she moaned.

 

He stopped his motion and removed his thumb. "Are you paying attention, Darcy? I'm trying to teach you about your body and about feeling good. You said you wanted to learn, right?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," she said, gulping down air as she straightened slightly. "Clit, g-spot, finger fucking, cunt. I've got it. You're the best teacher, Daddy."

 

Phil chuckled and began thrusting his finger in and out again, a little faster, a little harder, to reward her for her intelligence. "Very good. You can be teacher's pet, yes?"

 

"Yes," she sighed, clinging to him again.

 

"All right," he continued, his voice even and professional as he continued to instruct. "When daddy's hard cock gives you a salty treat, that's called coming, or climaxing, or having an orgasm. It feels really really good, and little girls can have an orgasm to, if their daddy is extra nice to them. Would you like that, Darcy? Would you like me to make you come?"

 

"Pleeeeeease," she groaned," please, Daddy, I wanna come, please, please, please," she sobbed into his shoulder as she continued to rock against his hand. 

 

"Okay, then, give your daddy a kiss and I'll see if I can get you to orgasm," he grinned, delighted by her enthusiasm and she raised her face to his.

 

This time the kiss he gave her didn't start out innocent at all. He went straight in, pressing his tongue into her mouth, stroking and licking and fucking between her lips as his finger curled hard against her sweet spot and his thumb thrummed over her clit quickly.

 

She was like a live wire in his arms, mewling and thrashing as he fingered her, skillfully bringing her right to the edge of pleasure and then dragging her over. Her entire body locked up when she came, her tight little cunt singing and fluttering around his finger.

 

She went boneless in his arms, finally, and he eased his hand away, pulling out of her with a soft, wet pop and wiping off his hand carefully on his sweat pants.

 

He slid his arm under her knees then and held her close while he watched her face, her eyes fluttering and her mouth lax around her dreamy smile.

 

"Darcy?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Darcy doll, are you all right?" Phil asked, leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose. "Daddy didn't break you, did I?"

 

"Uh uh," she said with a lazy grin and shake of her head. "Feels nice, warm and soft inside," she sighed and tucked her face against his chest. "I really like coming, Daddy."

 

"I'm sure you do," he said with a grin. "You think you can sleep now, baby girl?"

 

She managed another small nod, though he could tell she was halfway gone already.

 

"Okay, hold tight. I'll take you to bed."

 

He lifted her carefully and carried her out of the den and down the hall to her room. He used his shoulder to push open her door and carried her into her room. Lowering her into bed, he eased the sheets and comforter over her still sporadically twitching legs and up over her chest to tuck under her chin. 

 

"Goodnight, Darce," he whispered and kissed her softly, one last time. 

 

"'Night, Daddy," she sighed as she rolled over. "Love you," he heard faintly as he stood.

 

"Love you too, baby girl," he smiled and left her to her contented dreams.


	2. The First Time Darcy Plays with her Big Brother

The next day things seemed back to normal. Phil got Darcy and Clint up for "school" and they got ready as he showered and dressed for work, then ate breakfast together before they all went out for the day.

 

Darcy was all bright, easy smiles as she teased Clint, swiping a piece of his toast and taking a bite out of it before he could wrestle it back.

 

"Ew, gross, Darce," he bemoaned and then his eyes sparked with mischief as he picked up her untouched glass of orange juice and downed it before she could stop him.

 

"Hey, that was mine!" She laughed and poked him in the stomach, making him double over and almost spit out the mouthful of juice he hadn't yet swallowed.

 

Phil smiled briefly and watched as the two siblings start tickling each other back and forth, laughing and playing innocently until Darcy fell off her chair gasping as Clint mercilessly attacked her ribs.

 

"Uncle, uncle," she gasped, pushing at his hands rather unsuccessfully, until Phil decided it was time to intervene.

 

"Okay, Clint, that's enough. You two finish up, it's almost time to go."

 

"K, Dad," Clint said, standing up with a victorious smirk. "I won anyway."

 

"Cheater," Darcy gasped as she pulled herself up. "Tickling isn't fair."

 

"You started it," Clint refuted and Phil shook his head, waving between the two to get their attention. 

 

"Seriously, now, Clinton, we have to leave in two minutes and Darcy still has to get her things before we drop her off at the bus stop. Go and get your stuff for school, Darce, quick."

 

"Okay, Daddy," Darcy said with a giggle as she jumped up and popped a kiss on his cheek. "Be right back!"

 

Clint was looking at him with his eyebrows raised and Phil smiled and turned to finish packing their lunches. "You like Darcy living here with us, don't you Clint?" He asked, once his back was turned to the smirking boy.

 

"Sure. She's nice enough, for a girl," Clint teased.

 

"You think you're okay with her being your sister, then? I mean, you'll make sure to look after her and take care of her, and not be upset that she's part of our family now, right?" He turned back and gave his son a serious look.

 

"'Course," Clint said with a nod and an easy shrug. "I like her. She's fun, and she's- she's real sweet," Clint finished sort of awkwardly, his checks coloring slightly.

 

"Okay, good,"Phil said with a nod and handed Clint his lunch. "You have all your stuff for today?"

 

"Yep," Clint answered with a grin and stuffed his lunch carelessly into his own black backpack.

 

"I'm ready!" Darcy sang as she skipped back into the dining room, her green and purple messenger back slung over her shoulder. Phil handed her her own lunch, which she clutched carefully in one hand. "Thanks, Dad. Let's go, bro," she laughed, reaching out and rubbing her fingers through Clint's artfully messy forelock.

 

"Damn it, Darcy," Clint hissed as he jerked away. "That took me 20 minutes to get just the way I like it."

 

Darcy gasped. "You said a swears," she accused. "Dad, Clint said a bad word."

 

"Watch your language, Clinton," Phil said with a scowl. "You know the rules."

 

"Sorry, sir," Clint said, lowering his head. 

 

"Well, we don't have time for timeout right now. Just be on your best behavior today, or I'll make sure you get double minutes after we get home."

 

"Okay," Clint said with a sigh. "I will." He glared at Darcy for a second and tried to get his hair back to where it was. "Just tell Darcy to lay off my hair, would ya?"

 

"Darcy," Phil said with a pointed look as he slid on his suit jacket and straightened his tie. 

 

"Yes, Daddy," Darcy said with a contrite look that didn't quite go deep enough to be entirely believable. 

 

"You behave, too. You don't want me to have to discipline you, do you?"

 

"No, Daddy," she said with a gulp. 

 

"Let's go, kids," he said and lifted his briefcase in one hand and his keys in the other.

 

The day went well enough, and after work he returned home to find Clint and Darcy in the kitchen. Darcy was sitting up to the counter doing her homework while Clint worked on dinner.

 

They greeted him and he took a breath of the spicy aromas drifting out of the skillet in front of his son. "Smells good, Clint. Hey, Darcy," he said and impulsively leaned over and kissed her hair softly.

 

"Hey," she smiled up at him brilliantly, then went back to her homework. 

 

"What are you working on?" Phil inquired. 

 

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Stupid Calculus. I really hate math."

 

"Aw, poor baby," Clint teased. "Calc is easy."

 

"Says you," she shot back and tossed her eraser at him.

 

"Why don't I take over dinner and you can help your sister with her homework, if you think Calc is so easy," Phil said as he bent over to grab the eraser from the floor before Clint could scoop it up and fire it back.

 

"Do I have to?" Clint whined. 

 

"Go on," Phil urged, pushing Clint around the island towards where Darcy sat grinning. 

 

He watched as they worked together, murmuring quietly as Clint helped walk her through the complicated problems. It made his heart beat easy in his chest. The domestic peace of it, sweeping over him and making him grin as he stirred the taco meat and sliced the tomatoes and lettuce and grated the cheese. 

 

Darcy finished just before the tacos were ready, and he had her and Clint help get out the tortillas and taco shells and set the table. 

 

They sat at the table and talked as they ate, though not at the same time, obviously, as table manners were a must in Phil's household. He asked them about their day and they shared stories about what they had done, or learned, or funny things that had happened to them. He in turn told them about the interesting things he had done at work. It was very pleasant and enjoyable and soon both of the kids were laughing and smiling at him from across the table. He watched Darcy as she grinned and teased her brother about his taste in music, and was delighted to see there was even more lightness there than had been the day before. 

 

It made any concern he may have felt about his time with her the night before evaporate rapidly. 

 

When they were finished, he watched as they carried their dishes over to the sink, rinsed them and loaded them into the dishwasher. 

 

"Who's on clean up tonight?" Darcy asked, looking at the greasy skillet and tomato seed covered cutting board. 

 

"It's Clint's night, I believe," Phil called from his place at the dinning room table where he sat sipping a corona with lime.

 

"Oh, man," he heard Clint grumble, from the kitchen, but the water turned on and the sounds of dishes being done could be heard. 

 

He watched as Darcy walked back over and set her textbooks on the table. She carefully began loading them back into her messenger bag as he watched her, and she glanced up at him shyly through her lashes once or twice as she arranged things.

 

"You get all your homework done?" he asked quietly as he took another sip.

 

"Yep."

 

"Good girl," he praised softly and he saw her cheeks flush with color. "You guys want to watch a movie tonight?" He queried a bit louder, so that Clint could hear in the kitchen.

 

Darcy started to nod, but Clint's voice preceded him into the room as he dried. His hands on a dish towel. "Can't tonight," he added ruefully. "I need to do some homework, and then I want to watch the basketball game afterwards, if that's okay with you, Dad."

 

"That's fine with me, as long as you finish your homework first."

 

"Cool," Clint grinned and picked up his backpack from the floor by the door and headed for his room.

 

Darcy had taken her seat again and was staring down the hallway after her brother. Phil startled her a bit when he said, "What about you, Darce?"

 

Her eyes moved back to fix on his face as he took another long draft of his beer and she watched him carefully as he swallowed, his throat moving up and down with the action.

 

"Um, sure, we can watch a movie if you want, Daddy," she said with a shrug that seemed a little stiff.

 

"Is there something you'd rather do?" Phil questioned with a slight tilt of his head and raise of his brow.

 

"Well," she said, her eyes fixed on the hands on her lap as she sat there, squirming slightly under his gaze. He could see her thighs pressed together tightly. She said something so quietly he couldn't make out the words.

 

"Speak up, Darcy. It's not polite to mumble," he instructed firmly.

 

She cleared her throat and lifted her face too look right at him. "A movie is fine, Daddy."

 

"What would you like to watch?" He asked as he stood and carried his own dishes into the kitchen. He took care of them and finished his beverage while she thought, then smiled at her when she leaned over the counter and gave him a shy look.

 

"Can we watch Anastasia?"

 

"Again?" He asked with a wince. They'd watched it twice that week already.

 

"It's my favorite," she said knowing he would give in.

 

"Okay, then." He reached a hand out for her, which she took and they walked together to the den. "Sit down, I'll get it started."

 

They watched the movie, Darcy, with her head in his lap and her eyes glued to the screen, and  Phil with his fingers in her hair and his eyes glued to her face, talking in every delighted expression and smiling when she mouthed along with the dialogue and sang with the songs.

 

When it ended he turned it off and told her to go get ready for bed. "Jammie's and brush your teeth," he demanded as he stood to put the DVD away. That finished, he walked over to his desk to check some e-mail and go over his calendar for the next day.

 

"Daddy?" He heard her soft voice from behind him and he shivered at the memory of that voice coming from the same doorway just over 24 hours earlier. 

 

"Yeah, Darcy, did you brush your teeth?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"Good, head to bed then and I'll be in in a few minutes to read you a chapter before bed," he said absently as he browsed a memo he'd gotten from HR about some new hire training that that he was being requested to teach next week.

 

"Actually, Daddy, I was wondering...?" 

 

"Yes?" He prompted, turning to look at her. His voice caught in his throat as he caught sight of her, though. Instead of her usual flannel pj's or cotton nightgown, she was dressed in a tiny pair of sleep shorts and a tank top that pulled tightly across her chest and left nothing to the imagination. The sight of her full breasts and pebbled nipples pushing against the light fabric had him half hard in a matter of seconds. 

 

"Well," she whispered shyly and then walked slowly towards him, one arm curled over her stomach, hand gripping her other elbow tightly, "I wanted to tell you-" her voice drifted  off as she stepped next to him. 

 

Phil turned the rest of the way in his office chair and looked up at her fresh, innocent face. "Tell me what?" He whispered, voice rough.

 

She leaned over then and put her mouth to his ear. "I have that feeling again, Daddy," she whispered. "My pussy is hungry for your cock, Daddy,"

 

Phil's intake of air was audible in the small room. "Baby girl," he started, his eyes going to the open doorway. 

 

"Please, Daddy. I really want to come again, like I did last night, and I want to make you feel good, too, only instead of putting your penis in my mouth, I want you to put it in my vagina, Daddy. I want to feel you there," she said, grabbing his hand and placing it against the front of her very small shorts. Then she continued, "I would really like for you to fuck me with your big daddy cock. Please?"

 

"Baby girl," he tried again, but words seemed to be failing him. "Your brother-" he tried, knowing there were somethings to talk about before they took things to the next level. Blow jobs and finger fucking were one thing, but full penetration so soon...

 

"We can wait till Clint is asleep, then I can come to your room..." She suggested, her voice soft and sweet in his ear. "Don't you want to, Daddy?" She asked when he took her hands in his and pushed her back.

 

Her face was such heartbroken despair that he felt his own heart lurch in his chest. "Of course, I do, Darcy doll, but this is so soon. I planned to wait a bit before we went all the way, to give you time to get used to things."

 

"I don't need time," she said desperately, "I need you," she said, gripping his handed tightly. "I couldn't stop thinking about it all day, Daddy. My pussy felt so empty all day, and I had to change my panties when I got home from school, they were soaked through. That's how I know my vagina is ready for a cock, remember? You said so."

 

"I did say so," Phil said with a sigh as he led her back over to the couch and sat down with her. "Look, Darce, there's something you should know, if you really want me to do that for you-"

 

"I do, Daddy, I really do," she insisted with a firm nod.

 

"I believe you, sweetie, but you need to listen now. No more interrupting, okay?" Phil said with his best disapproving frown.

 

"Okay," she agreed and waited patiently for him to continue.

 

"You need to know, baby girl, if you really have your heart set on this, that it's not just up to me." Darcy frowned at that, confused. "I'm worried about your brother, Clint."

 

"Oh," Darcy smiled. "Well, we'll be careful. He won't find out. I already promised not to tell anyone about sexy time."

 

"It's not that. I think you should know that Clint and I, we also have sexy time together."

 

She frowned again, slightly this time. "Clint makes your cock get hard, too?" 

 

"He does. You see, Darcy, I like both boys and girls." Phil rubbed her upper arms, squeezing them gently as he explained. 

 

"And he's helped you by letting you put your cock in his mouth?" 

 

"Yes, among other things," he admitted carefully. She tilted her head at that. 

 

"But he has a penis, not a vagina," she concluded finally. "So, where else would you be able to put your dick, if he doesn't have a special place like me?"

 

"Well, everyone has a nice tight hole in their backside," he said said grudgingly. "I use a special kind of oil to make him nice and slick and wet for me back there."

 

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you put your cock in his" she mouthed the word 'ass', "hole?"

 

Phil nodded and tried not to laugh at the stunned look on her face. "Your brother actually really likes it when I put my big daddy dick in his tight little boy hole, and some times I suck on his cock, too. It's only a little different between two boys than it is between a boy and girl."

 

Her face seemed a little blank for a second, but he noticed she was squeezing her thighs together tightly. "The fact is, Darce, honey, that I was Clint's daddy first, and I don't want him to get jealous, you know. I love Clint, too, and I don't want him to feel left out. Or you. I want us all to feel good together, one big happy family."

 

"Do you think he'll want to?"

 

"I'm not sure, baby girl, probably. If you really want me to put my penis in your vagina than its important to me that Clint is there, too, since it's kind of a big deal."

 

Darcy nodded wisely. "If he wants to, that's okay with me. I like Clint. Most of the time." After a pause, she want on. "You want us all to feel good together?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"So, that means I'll be able to watch you when you put your dick in his ass hole?"

 

"Yep. You'll even be able to help me make him feel good while I do. We can do all kinds of things. You could suck his cock while I fuck him, or he could put his cock in your pussy while I lick his tight boy hole. He likes that, too, you'll see."

 

"You'd want me to be good for Clint, too?"

 

"Sure, if you want to. Clint has a nice thick cock. Thicker than mine, even, though it's not as long. If you're good for him, like you were for me, I bet he'll give a hot, salty treat, too."

 

"Really?" Her eyes light up.

 

"Absolutely. Clint's dick tastes really nice."

 

"Hmmm," Darcy sighed as she considered. "But I have to convince him to have sexy time with us if I want you to fuck my pussy."

 

"That's right."

 

"So, I should show him how good I can be, don't you think?" Darcy concluded with a sly smile.

 

"That might be a good way to talk him into joining us," he winked back. "You need a bit of practice, maybe, but I think you're going to be an absolutely brilliant cocksucker."

 

"Okay then, I'll be back with Clint in a little bit," she said confidently as she stood and walked towards the door.

 

"Wait, you mean tonight?" He said, stunned. "Don't you want to think about it for a day or two?"

 

"No, why would I?" She asked innocently. "I want it, you want it, I just need to make Clint want it. Besides," she turned and looked back at him, licking her lips as she looked him over, "I really, _really,_  want you to put your cock in my pussy tonight."

 

"Jesus, baby girl," he swore. "Alright, fine then. I'm going to finish up here and get ready for bed. If you can convince him, bring Clint to my room and we'll see about making that happen for you."

 

"Awesome," she grinned and then she was gone. 

 

Phil rubbed his rock hard cock through his dress slacks as he leaned back against the couch. "I think I've created a monster," he groaned and then got up to finish his work.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Clint was reclining on his bed watching the Michigan State beat the shit out of Northeastern when he heard a light knock at his door.

 

"Yeah?" He called, eyes never leaving the screen.

 

"Dad wants to know if you're done with your homework?" He heard Darcy ask as she stuck her head in.

 

"Yep. No, no, no, watch the carrying, ref! Jeez, are you blind?!" He glanced back to find his sister still watching him, her lips quirked up in a half smile. "What?" He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

 

"You mind if I watch with you for a bit?"

 

"Really? I thought you hated sports."

 

He saw one shoulder briefly as she shrugged. "I do, but I'm bored and Dad is working on some stuff, so..."

 

Clint shrugged back. "Fine with me."

 

"Cool," she replied with a grin and ran into his room to jump up onto his bed next to him. When she landed, she bounced, and Clint noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Or what she wasn't wearing, which was much at all. His rebuke for getting rough on his bed died in his throat as she curled up against him, her whole left side pressed the length of his right side, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh. Very naked thigh. 

 

"What the heck are you wearing?" He demanded as soon as he could form words again. He turned his eyes back to the game, momentarily forgotten.

 

"These are pajamas. Duh," she replied with an eye roll and elbowed him lightly in the side.

 

"Pajamas, sure." He grunted and made sure to keep his eyes on the game.

 

After about 5 minutes, she slid one of her arms around his bicep and held his arm tightly against her bosom as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

 

Clint froze, wondering if he should push her off of him and chew her out for getting all cuddly with him, but he wasn't quite sure where it was safe to put his hands. 

 

He settled for bumping her head off his shoulder and pulling back on his arm, though she refused to relinquish it. "Cut it out, Darce, I'm try'n to watch the game."

 

"Sorry," she whispered, but still didn't let go of his arm. 

 

If he were being totally honest, Clint would have to admit that he didn't really mind all that much. He could feel her breasts pressing softly against his shoulder, and every once in a while, she'd move just right and one of her hard little nipples would brush over the back of his arm. Which felt pretty amazing. 

 

"Yes!" Clint yelled when Michigan made an awesome shot from way far back, his arms going up instinctively as he cheered. Darcy was forced to release him or risk a black eye, and she cheered halfheartedly next to him. He felt bad enough about it that when he lowered his arm, he put it right back where she'd had it. He even let his hand rest on her leg, just above her knee. 

 

He turned to look at her and she smiled brightly at him. He couldn't help glancing at her mouth, lush and full, and his fingers twitched against her thigh. He looked back at the TV again and tried to ignore how soft her skin was under his hand, or the way her breasts continued to rub against his arm. 

 

Eventually, after he failed to ignore all the interesting things about Darcy that were making him think very un-brotherly thoughts, during a rather long commercial break, Clint tried to shift away from her. Finally, he just came right out and asked her, "What's up with you tonight, sis?"

 

"What do you mean?" She said innocently as she looked at him and batted her stupid thick eyelashes at him. 

 

"You're acting really weird, is what I mean." Clint answered, somewhat unkindly.

 

He watched her bottom lip pout out as she gave him a big dumb, hurt look.

 

"Don't you like me?" She whispered, her eyes getting all wet and her pouty mouth making him feel like a big jerk.

 

"Well, sure I like you, Darce," he whined, lifting his hand to pat her shoulder. He hated it when girls cried. "You're just acting different is all. Clingy and stuff."

 

"I'm sorry," she said and looked down, scooting back from him a bit. "I'll stop if it's making you uncomfortable." She looked like he'd just killed her favorite kitten.

 

"You're not! It's fine. I'm just not sure what you want from me. You aren't making me uncomfortable, okay?" Except maybe in his boxer shorts, he thought ruefully.

 

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him with those big beautiful, hopeful eyes.

 

"Really, it's fine."

 

"Okay, 'cause I wanted to ask you about something." She said, pulling his arm back against her chest and tucking her head back on his shoulder.

 

"What?" He asked, sure that what ever it was she wanted was why she was getting all cuddly with him.

 

"Well," she said and then stopped to bite at her lip nervously.

 

"Just spit it out, Darce, the commercial's gonna be over soon."

 

"Okay, but you have to promise not to get mad, okay?"

 

"Why would I get mad? What is going on, Darcy? You're starting to freak me out, here." He turned and looked at her straight on, forcing his eyes to stay on her face.

 

"Don't freak out, it's nothing bad!" She insisted, putting her hands up defensively.

 

"Then what is it?" Clint growled, somewhat impatiently.

 

Darcy took a deep breath, (which did great things for her chest), before blurting it all out. "So you know how you have sexy time with Dad, and how you put his cock in your mouth because it likes tight, warm, wet places and you want to make him happy, and how that makes him come and you get a salty treat? Well, I accidentally made his dick hard last night when I couldn't sleep, and so I helped him so he wouldn't be uncomfortable, and I gave him head and sucked his cock, and then he helped me have an orgasm by putting his finger in my pussy because my tummy felt all funny and he was teaching me about what it means when I get all wet and sticky in my special place, and now I really want him to put his cock in my little girl cunt, because that's what he said my body wanted when my tummy felt like that and it got all wet and stuff down there between my legs, but he said that he didn't want to exclude you, if we were going to go all the way so soon, and that if I want him to fuck me with his big daddy cock then I needed to make sure it was okay with you, and he wants you to be there with us so that we can all feel good together and be one happy family, and I really want that too, cause I've never really had a family before I came to live here, and I've never felt as good as I did when he fucked me with his finger and made me come and I really want that to happen a lot, and maybe even all the time, but Daddy said it has to be okay with you, and you have to want it, too, or he wouldn't do it, and I just really,  _really_ want him to  fuck me and come inside my pussy, so I'm just really hoping that you want it, too. Please, tell me that you want it, too, and then we can go in there and you can watch while Daddy puts his penis inside my vagina for the first time, and then we'll make you feel good, too, okay? What do you think?"

 

Darcy had squeezed her eyes shut about half way through her speech, but when she was met with only silence, she peeked them open and risked a look at her brother.

 

He was looking at her with an absolutely stunned expression on his face. 

 

"Clint?" She whispered carefully as she watched his face.

 

"Yeah?" He answered, jumping like she'd startled him from a deep sleep. "What?"

 

"What do you think? Would you like to have sexy time with Daddy and I?"

 

"Would I like that?" He said, sounding a bit lost and totally confused.

 

"Would you?" 

 

"Uh..."

 

Before he could come to his senses and give her an actually answer, she lowered her eyes and caught sight of his lap. He'd gotten ready for bed before turning on the game and was wearing a t shirt and pajama pants that didn't do anything to hide the raging erection he was sporting now.

 

"Oh, Clint, did I make your penis get hard?"

 

He glanced down and then back at her before nodding stupidly.

 

"You know, Daddy said I needed to practice, but that he thought I could be a really great cocksucker someday," Darcy said coyly, reaching out to rest one small, warm hand on the top of his thigh. 

 

"Dad actually said that?"

 

She grinned cheekily at him. "He did. So, what do you say? Can I practice on you? I'll show you how good I can make you feel and then you can come with me to Daddy's room, okay?"

 

"Uh, okay," he said leaning back and raising his hips for her when she tugged on the top of his pants.

 

He managed to get his hands working well enough to help her push them them down to his ankles and then leaned back against the wall as he watched her reach out and take him in her hand. 

 

"Wow, Daddy was right. You're dick is so thick," she marveled at him as she worked her hand up and down his length before leaning over to flick her tongue over his tip. "Mmmmmm, and you do taste good," she sighed and then started teasing up and down his shaft with her tongue. 

 

"Fuck, Darcy," Clint moaned and gripped his fists in his quilt. "That feels really good, sis."

 

She smiled at him once more and then, leaning over him even farther, took him into her mouth and sucked hard.

 

Clint almost came right off that bed with that. "Jesus fucking Christ," he gasped and thrust up into her mouth, going deep enough to gag her. "Sorry, I'm so sorry," he stuttered as she pulled her head back. 

 

"It's okay, I don't really mind," she said and sat back on her knees. "Maybe you should lay down?"

 

"Okay, yeah, sure," Clint said and turned his body to lay down along the length of the bed. Darcy maneuvered herself between his legs and reached up to push his shirt up and expose his abs. She raise an eyebrow and the thick ridges of muscle, the bumps and groves that made her mouth practically water. 

 

"Nice," she said quietly and then leaned over to kiss each dip and curve of his stomach until he was panting in frustration. "You're really beautiful, Clint,' she sighed dreamily. "I can see why Daddy loves sexy time with you so much."

 

Clint was pretty sure he was blushing, which was so not cool, except for the part where she was sucking on the head of his cock like a lollipop and he just felt like melting into a big messy puddle. "Thanks," he managed to choke out, mostly comprehensibly.

 

She moved her mouth over him, pushing him deeper and deeper each time until she gagged and had to pull back again to breath, her eyes watering fiercely.

 

"When you suck Daddy's dick, how far can you get him in your mouth before you do that?" She wondered curiously as she wiped at her eyes.

 

"Oh, uh," he glanced away modestly, "I can get him all the way in."

 

"What? Really?"

 

"Oh, yeah," he admitted, a bit of the cocky, smug brother showing back up. "I don't have much of a gag reflex anymore. You get used to it, as you do it more. Dad's right, you just need practice. Don't worry, I'll let you suck my cock whenever you want, until you can deep throat like a pro."

 

"Gee, thanks," she said and rolled her eyes. "That's so selfless of you."

 

"What can I say," he smirked, "I'm a selfless kind of guy."

 

"Mm hm," she said as she sucked him down again. In a few minutes he was back to the gasping, breathless, stuttering mess that he'd been when she first started. She grinned in triumph, as much as she could around the thick stalk of his cock, anyway, and started moving her mouth faster.

 

"You should, uh, touch my balls," he panted, lifting his head off the bed to watch her. "Lick them and suck on them." 

 

She pulled her mouth off of him and looked down at the heavy sack that hung there between his thighs. "These?" She reached out and took them in her hand.

 

"Yeah, but gently!" He added when she started to squeeze. "Gently. Those are delicate goods, ya know."

 

Darcy couldn't help but giggle a little. "Daddy's have hair on them."

 

"Yeah," Clint agreed, grinning along with her, "That's a grown up thing. Daddy doesn't like his played with like I do, though."

 

She leaned over and licked tentatively at one of the curved shapes under his skin. "What does Daddy like?" She asked this bit very casually, as though she wasn't all that interested to find out, which he knew she was.

 

"Well," he considered it while she explored his sack with her lips and tongue, "he likes when I stick my finger up his ass hole and press on his prostate."

 

The girl lifted her head and gaped at him. "You do that?" 

 

"Sure," he shrugged like it was no big deal. 'I like making Daddy come in my mouth so hard that he can't even walk afterwards."

 

"Show off," she muttered and rolled his testicles between her fingers, feeling them and playing with them carefully. "Hey, Clint?"

 

"Yeah?" It came out as a mostly choked off groan.

 

"What's a prostate?"

 

"Oh, uh..." He swallowed and she released his balls to let him think. "It's a place inside of a boy's ass that feels really, really good when you touch it."

 

"Sort of like a G spot," she asked after a second's consideration. 

 

"Yeah, I guess, although I don't think girls have one."

 

"Does Daddy's dick touch your prostate when he sticks it up your ass?"

 

Clint still couldn't get the hang of that sweet little mouth saying such dirty, naughty things like it was nothing. It made his penis get even harder, though, so he wasn't going to complain. "Oh, yeah," he said, moaning the words as she went back to sucking on the head of his dick. "He's really good about hitting it just right so it feels totally amazing when he fucks me."

 

"Mm hm," she hummed around him and then popped off to ask, "Is that why you really like it when he fucks your tight little boy hole?'

 

"Uh, yeah. That and he really likes doing it, and I like making him happy."

 

"Me, too," she agreed with a smile. "What else does he like?"

 

"I don't know, lots of stuff," She was stroking him with her hand now, the glide smooth and wet from the saliva she'd left on his skin. 

 

"Does he ever have you stick your thick cock in his ass hole and fuck him?" She wondered.

 

"No, we haven't ever done it that way," he said after thinking about it long and hard.

 

"Why not?" She asked. It made sense to her that if Daddy liked having his prostate touched, that he'd like it when someone rubbed it with their cock while they fucked him.

 

"Cause he's the Daddy. He's the one that fucks me, not the other way around, I guess."

 

"So he always fucks you, you never fuck him?"

 

"Yeah, well, I mean, I kind of fuck him when I ride him, when I'm on top, I mean. That sort of feels like I'm the one fucking him. He really likes that, by the way. Course, he really likes it when I'm on my hands and knees and he's behind me too, so..." His voice trailed off as he thought about it. "OH! I know! He likes rimming me."

 

"What's that?" She asked, stroking him a little faster and licking the tip when it rose from the top of her fist.

 

"Uh, that's uh, damn that feels good, um, it's when he licks my ass hole and sticks his tongue inside me. I really like when he, uhgn fuck, uh- when he does that. One time I asked if I could rim him and he said yes and I did it till he was a sweating, panting mess. It was, ah! Oh god, it was so awesome. That's really awesome, keep doing that."

 

Darcy had wrapped her lips around the head of his penis and was sucking for all she was worth while her hand slid up and down on his shaft in short, rapid little strokes.

 

She kept that up until Clint started breathing really hard and arching up off the bed, Then she pulled back. "Clint?"

 

"Yeah?" He gasped and panted, trying to catch his breath. "Why'd you stop? I was getting really close."

 

"I don't want you to come yet."

 

His face fell and he scowled at her. "What? Why the fuck not?"

 

She glared back at him. "Cause I wanna try something."

 

"What?"

 

"Can I rim you, Clint? I wanna try it."

 

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess. You sure?"

 

"Uh huh, tell me what to do."

 

He pushed her back and sat up, "Okay, hold your horses. It's probably easier if I get on all fours." He moved a bit clumsily as he rolled over and got his knees underneath him and pushed up. "Okay," he said, turning his head so his voice wasn't muffled against his pillow, "you just kiss my hole and lick it and suck on it and push your tongue inside me if you can."

 

"Okay," Darcy agreed and reached up to place her hands on the firm round globes of his ass. She eyed the naked little spiral of muscle for a second before leaning forward and giving an exploratory lick.

 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Clint moaned, turning his face back into the pillow. "That fuckin' tongue of yours..."

 

She grinned and then began in earnest. She tried several things, licking with quick short licks of her tongue, pressing her lips against his hole and pressing her tongue through and wiggling it back and forth like one of the grown up kisses Daddy had given her last night, but what her brother seemed to like best was when she pressed her mouth against him, open and loose and then shoved her tongue as deep into his tight little hole as it would go, fucking him in and out with it while he whimpered and rocked his hips back and forth against her face.

 

"Gonna come," he moaned and she stopped immediately. He groaned in complaint, but she just pushed him over and rolled him on his back before climbing back between his knees. 

 

"In my mouth, Clint. I want my salty treat."

 

"Fuckity fucking fuck," he gasped as she sucked him down deep, once, twice, and then he was a goner, shooting his hot come into her tight, wet little mouth.

 

Darcy was ready for it this time and she gulped it down greedily. She felt him going soft and let him fall out of her mouth with a wet plop, remembering just how sensitive Daddy had been afterwards.

 

"God damned that was fucking good," her brother panted and she leaned down to kiss the line of his hip bone. 

 

"Glad you liked it," she said with a demure smile that he wasn't buying for a second. 

 

"Oh, sure, you about sucked my brains out through my dick, with a pit stop to give me one hell of a rim job. What's not to like?"

 

"So you wanna join Daddy and me then?"

 

He couldn't help but laugh, reaching out to tug on a lock of hair that was falling over her face. "Yeah, I guess. Don't want you taking all my tricks and stealing Daddy out from under me, do I?"

 

"I would never do that, Clint," Darcy said, suddenly serious. "Never."

 

"Oh, Darce, of course you wouldn't, I know that. I was just teasing you." He reached up and pulled her down to rest against his chest.

 

"Good, cause I would never. I love Daddy. He makes me feel good and safe and loved, and he's my Daddy, but you're my big brother. I love you, too, and Daddy was right. It isn't perfect unless you're there with us."

 

Clint placed his hand under her chin and lifter her face to look at him. "Oh my sweet, sweet, perfect little sister, how did I ever get so lucky?"

 

She smiled brightly up at him and he couldn't resist any longer, he leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't the deep, all encompassing kiss that her Daddy had shown her, but it was just as good. He teased her lips with his, rubbing them back and forth, sucking on them playfully, or flicking his tongue against them till she was panting and arching against him, rubbing her hard nipples against his chest and pressing her hips to his.

 

"Clint, you're making my tummy feel funny again. When you kiss me like that it reminds my pussy how much it needs to be filled with a big hard dick."

 

He smiled down at her. "Better stop then. I know Daddy is going to want to be the first one to do that. But I can show you something else, if you like."

 

"Yes, please."

 

"Lift your shirt," he said, pulling at the hem of her tank top as he did. Once her breasts had bounced free, he reached his hand out and cupped them gently, squeezing and kneading them as he let his gaze drift over her.

 

"Did Daddy tell you what incredible tits you have, little sister?"

 

"No," she whispered, holding her top up around her shoulders.

 

"Well, he will, cause they are. Big and perfect and looking like they need to be kissed..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the upper curve of her left breast. "And sucked..." He sighed against her skin and then wrapped his lips around her nipple and did just that. 

 

Gently at first, he worked his lips and tongue against the sensitive little peak, and then harder as the noises she made grew louder and more needy. After a few minutes he leaned farther over her and did the same to the other nipple until they were both flushed and rosy with the beginnings of bruises. 

 

"More," she panted, wrapping one leg around his hips and pressing hard against his cock as it hardened between them.

 

"Just... Something! Anything, Clint, please!" She looked down at him and then grabbed one of his hands and pushed it down her stomach. "Can you touch my clit, Clint?"

 

"Okay, okay," he muttered and grinned against her chest. He let her guide his hand into her tiny little sleep shorts, dipping under them and the edge of her panties until he found her dripping center. "Fuck you're soaked!"

 

"Need you! Need to come," she panted and writhed under him, pressing his hand against her and urging him for more.

 

"Shhhh, okay, I got you," he whispered, trying to calm her, then he took a nipple in his mouth again and started to rub back and forth over her clit with three fingers as quickly as he could in the confines of her clothes. Luckily, the hard little nub was already swollen and throbbing, so it only took a minute or two before she was coming.

 

Darcy panted beneath her brother, then pulled him up to find his mouth with hers, kissing him deep and sloppy as she came down from her orgasmic high. 

 

"Thank you, Clint, thank you," she mumbled into his mouth as she ran her hands down over his shoulders and back over his t shirt.

 

"You're okay, I got you," he said back as he licked off his slick fingers and then rubbed them dry on his sheets. 

 

"I didn't wear you out, did I?" He asked after a moment to let her get her breathing under control.

 

"Nope," she answered with a contented sigh. "I'm ready for Daddy now, I think."

 

"Huh," he said chuckling. "That's a real greedy little pussy you got there, sis."

 

She nodded back at him solemnly. "It's real hungry," she agreed.

 

"Come on, then, Darce, let's get cleaned up and dressed and go feed the beast."

 

"Shut up," she said, pushing him off of her, but she was laughing, too.

 

They rose from Clint's bed and straightened their clothes. "Ready?" He said and reached for her hand.

 

"So ready," she agreed and walked with him to the door way. "Hey, Clint?"

 

"Yeah, sis?"

 

"Do you think Daddy will want to put his cock in my ass hole, too?"

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Clint moaned and pulled her to their father's door. "One hole at a time, huh?'

 

"Okay," 


	3. The First Time Darcy gets Fucked by her Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gets her wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter's notes still apply.

Phil listened to the voices in the hallway get closer and then he heard a soft knocking. There are very strict rules about personal space and the way you treat a closed door in his house, and he smiled before calling for them to enter.

When the door opened and he caught sight of his two children, one light and one dark, both flushed from residual pleasure and trying very poorly to contain their excitement, it almost took his breath away.

"Look who I found," Darcy announced with a pleased grin as she lifted their entwined fingers and pulled his baby boy in behind her. 

"I see," he says with an acknowledging nod. "I suppose you didn't have any trouble convincing him."

"Nope. He was practically begging me to let him join us," she laughed as Clint knocked his shoulder against hers.

"All lies. The only one doing any beggin' was you, brat," the boy teased, his smile fond.

"Yes, your sister does beg so very prettily, doesn't she?" Phil asked, lifting Darcy's chin so that he could watch the way the blush bloomed across her cheeks. "We'll have to try very hard not to give into her every time she pouts that bottom lip out and gives us those big, innocent, pleading eyes. Otherwise, she might become spoiled."

"I'll do my best," Clint answered, but he also rolled his eyes, telling Phil just how seriously he was taking that warning. The boy will just have to learn the hard way, he thought and released little Darcy's face. 

"You finished your homework?" Phil asked, all business as he took Darcy's other hand and led them over to the bed.

"Yes, sir," Clint said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed when the older man gestured for him to do so. 

"Excellent. Michigan State winning?" Phil arranged Darcy next to her brother, and then took a step back to admire his beautiful children. 

"Yes, sir. They were up 34 points going into the fourth quarter, so I expect they'll be able to pull off the win, no problem."

Phil smiled at Clint's enthusiasm and took a seat in the overstuffed easy chair that graced one corner of his bedroom. "That's what I like to hear. Clint, will you please help your sister remove those ridiculously inadequate pajamas and then get undressed as well, please." 

It was more order than request, but it never hurt to be polite, Phil always thought.

"Yes, sir," Clint said for the third time and turned to Darcy to help her pull the tank top over her head and her shorts and panties down her legs. Then he stripped off his own shirt and pajama pants and boxers, exposing the thick length of his erection.

"Didn't Darcy help you with that? She implied she was looking forward to you coming in her mouth," Phil said with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look at Clint’s obviously excited prick.

"She did," Clint stammered, "I did, but then- well, sir, I felt it only fair to return the favor and she makes such lovely sounds, sir. It made my penis get hard again very quickly.”

"Hmm," Phil hummed thoughtfully. "The blessings of youth and stamina, I suppose. Well, if you're a very good boy while I take care of your sister, perhaps I'll let you try her out as well. Would you like that?"

Clint swallowed loudly and looked back where the young girl was sprawled across Phil's bed, her hair spread out around her head and her legs parted just enough to give him a hint of her pretty little pussy.

"Yes, please," he said a bit breathlessly, kneeling on the foot of the bed and settling back on his heels with his hands on his knees. "I'll be good, sir."

"Good boy," he praised the boy and then gestured to the girl. "I would like you to use your fingers to prepare Darcy's cunt for my cock. It's just like when I have you open your tight little boy hole for me, only you probably won't need to use much lube, if any."

Clint nodded and crept closer to Darcy, his hands sliding up her shins to her knees and then pressing her thighs open for his and their father's inspection. He reached her apex and pushed one finger up inside her slowly.

"Gently, Clint, she's just a little girl, and still new to all this." He watched Clint work his finger in and out careful of Phil's warning. "Good. Is she very wet, Clint?"

"Very, very wet, sir," the boy nearly panted as he watched his digit move in and out of Darcy's body as she did her best not to writhe and squirm around him. She was starting to make a quiet whimpering sound that seemed to indicate both pleasure and impatience. "I think she might be ready for another finger, sir."

"Very well," Phil granted as he stood to remove his own clothing, "but go slow."

He kept his eyes glued to the pair of them as Clint introduced a second finger into Darcy's vagina. She tilted her head back and bent her knees, bracing her feet against the bed as her brother so so slowly pushed both the index and middle finger of his right hand up inside her. 

Once both fingers were buried up the third knuckle, he held them there, pressing out against the tender walls of her pussy in a slow, even, circular motion. 

"Clint," she panted and tried rocking her hips against his hand, only to end up with other arm pressed across the tops of her hips, holding her still, "Quit teasing me, please."

"Hush, Darcy," Phil chided, folding his clothes and placing them a top his dresser. "Your brother is doing exactly as I've asked. What he is doing isn't about making you come, it's about making sure that I don't hurt you."

She whined like an injured puppy and then gasped, when Clint started twisting his fingers inside of her, in addition to the circular motion. Once the tightness of her vaginal walls started to ease around his digits and he had some wiggles room, so to speak, he added a scissoring motion as well. Every third or fourth widening of his fingers inside her would press up against her G spot, and despite her Daddy's words, she felt that swelling, burning, tingling sensation start to build. 

"Oh, oh, oh," she moaned as Clint and his very clever fingers got her closer and closer. She knew if he rubbed her clit, even for a second, she'd probably fly right off the bed.

"I think it's time for a third finger, don't you?" Phil asked as he opened a drawer on the side table and removed a small silver package and a bottle of clear liquid. 

"She's pretty close to coming, Daddy," Clint advised as he added another finger, his ring finger and began pumping them in and out of her very, very slowly.

"I can see that, Clint," he opened the package and rolled the condom down over his rock hard cock, before adding just a drop or two of lube and spreading it with a few well practiced strokes. "Baby girl, I know you feel like you will climax soon, but you're almost ready for me, and I don't want you to come until I’m all the way inside of your tight little cunt, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetie? Can you wait?"

Darcy's hands were knotted in the sheets at her sides, and she looked wild as she trembled and tossed her head. "I-I'll t-t-try, D-Daddy," she stammered and bit into her lower lip. "It just feels so- so g-good," she added, speaking almost without thought.

"I know, Darcy doll, but I know you can hold off. Wait just another few minutes. I want to feel you come on my cock, honey. You want that too, don't you?"

"Y-yesssss, Daaaddy," she moaned and thrashed some more. "I do, I do, I d-do want it."

Clint's fingers really started speeding up then as he fucked her into quickly for fifteen or twenty seconds, and then, without any warning, he pulled them out leaving her open and empty. He sat back and licked his fingers off with a smug expression on his face. "I think she's ready for you, Daddy."

Phil walked around to stand next to where Clint knelt on the bed and reached out his hand. The boy pouted momentarily and then offered his hand to his father, who gave him a censuring look and then took the fingers in his mouth, one by one, to suck them clean. 

"Isn't she delicious?" Phil asked him proudly, and then he hummed in delight as he licked traces of her of his lips.

"She tastes so sweet," Clint agreed and leaned into his Daddy. "Kiss?" 

Phil bent over and pressed his mouth to the boy's, cupping his face with one hand as he tasted both his children together in his mouth. 

"Missed you, Daddy," Clint whispered after Phil pulled away. 

"Missed you, too, sweet boy," he said with a smile. His attention was then drawn back to the dark haired angel spread across his bed as she let out a shiver and a whimper. 

"Need you, Daddy," she whispered.

"All right, baby doll, sit up."

He and Clint helped her sit up and turn to put on the edge of the bed, making room for Phil as he stretched out, sideways across the sheets. "Up you go," he said, pulling at her hand and giving her support as she straddled his thighs. "I want you to be able to control how fast I go inside you the first time so that you can stop if you need to, or slow down if it gets to be too much, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," she smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him softly. He cradled her head and held her close to him, his arm around her back and deepened the kiss. 

"My sweet, sweet Darcy," he whispered against her lips as he released her. "Are you really sure about this? You're so young, and this is really kind of fast. There's no shame in deciding you want to wait a year or two..."

"A year!" She gasped. "Daddy, if I don't have your inside me in the next 30 seconds, I'm pretty sure I'm just going to burn up and die."

"So dramatic," he said with a mock scowl. "Okay then, whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready," she said boldly and lifted herself as high as she could go and shuffled up to his groin. 

Phil reached down and wrapped a hand around his dick to hold it steady while she tried to line herself up. She wobbled a few times, till Clint slid up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Big Brother," she said and then she looked back at Phil as she felt the head of his cock slot into the space at her opening. "Oh, Daddy," she sighed and lowered herself down, inch by inch as she impaled her petite little body on his long, rigid cock. "Oh, oh, oh god," she moaned and held oh, so still as she spread her legs wider and took him to the hilt. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," she panted as she reached out for him and he took both of her hands in his. "You're inside me Daddy, all the way inside me, so deep..."

"I know, Angel," He sighed. "You feel like heaven all around me, baby doll. Does it feel good for you, too?"

"Yes, Daddy, you penis is so hard and big. My little girl pussy loves how it feels. I feel so full and happy, Daddy, you've made me so happy." Darcy rocked her hips back and forth gently and then tightened her grip on his hand where their fingers were entertained. "Can I come now, Daddy? I'm so close."

"Just a second, sweetheart." Phil turned his eyes to Clint, looking over Darcy's shoulder. "Clint, I want you to put your hands on your sister's breasts so you can play with her nipples while I fuck her and make her come, okay? It's also your job to hold her still and help her if she gets too tired."

"Yes, sir," Clint agreed enthusiastically as his hands crept around to her stomach as he hugged her briefly before sliding them up to cup her breasts and pinch and roll both her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. 

Darcy panted and arched her back and pressed her mounds more fully into her brother’s hands, then leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"All right then, eyes on me, Darcy doll." Phil whispered and looked up into Darcy's half-lidded eyes. He pressed his hips down into the bed causing him to slide most of the way out of her then thrust back inside her with a powerful, deep thrust.

Darcy practically screamed as Clint's hands worked on her swollen and already tender little buds and her Daddy started moving inside her, tilting his hips so he hit right against her G spot as he pushed back in. 

Three thrusts like that, and she was coming. She cried out as he continued to fuck up into her, making her orgasm long and drawn out and so intense she experienced spotty vision and could hear nothing but her rapidly beating heart for several seconds. 

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh fuck," she gasped as she felt the waves of ecstasy abate momentarily. "So good, Daddy, soooooo fucking gooooood."

"That's right, baby girl, come back to us now," Phil crooned as he continued to hammer up into her, growing slightly out of breath as he took in the vision that was this sweet little girl coming on his cock.

"Thank you, Daddy," she panted, "That was amazing."

"Hey, I helped," Clint whined and nipped at the top of her shoulder as he continued to fondle and stroke her breasts. 

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Clint," she added with sarcastic reluctance and then turned her head to grin at him. 

"Brat," he grinned back and then leaned in to kiss her playfully, with teeth and tongue and lips teasing over hers.

"Children," Phil scolded lightly as if he wasn't working his cock move in and out Darcy's cunt at a pretty good pace. 

"Sorry, Daddy," Darcy said with a demure pout.

"Sorry, Daddy," Clint said at the same time, looking very contrite. Sort of. He rubbed his still hard dick between the cheeks of his little sister’s ass, though, and he held her tightly against his chest, pinning her in place.

"Play nice," Phil added breathlessly as he tightened his hold on Darcy's hands again. 

All the teasing melted away then as they all fell back into the moment. Clint began nuzzling against Darcy's ear, kissing and licking and nibbling at the curve of it, making Darcy moan and become overwhelmed with sensation for a few minutes. And Phil, he was so transfixed by the sight of his little girls pussy spread wide around his cock, nearly dripping with slick and still twitching and warm and oh, so very tight around him as he kept up his quick tempo for as long as his racing heart would allow. The sight of him disappearing between the feather soft folds of her pretty little cunt, right behind the flushed and swollen little bud of her clit, exposed and opened like that right before him... It was a magical thing. 

After a time, he became aware that Darcy was moaning his name in a very specific, 'I want your attention' kind of way, more than a 'you're making me feel amazing' way.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Darcy, what is it?"

"I want to ride you, Daddy? Can I ride you now?"

Phil was momentarily stunned. "You think you have enough energy to ride me, princess?"

She nodded and squeezed his hands. "I wanna try, at least."

"All right then," he consented, pleasantly surprised by her apparent stamina. "Clint, let go of your sister for a minute and give her space. Let's see what she's got, shall we?"

"Okay," Clint nodded and slid away from them, a bit sad to go, but looking forward to seeing his little sister bobbing up and down on his Daddy's dick. If she really got going, he knew he would have an amazing view of her bouncing tits.

Phil eased back, relaxing into the bed and let her do her thing, supporting her with their joined hands and helping her get the leverage she needed to lift herself up before she slid back down over him. 

Darcy's movements were a bit clumsy at first, awkward as she tried this or that, until she got a good rhythm going. It wasn't as fast or as intense, but she managed to work in a little hip swivel that was delightful and soon she was riding him with long, even strokes up and down the entire length of his dick, taking him deep, and rocking her clit down against his pubic bone in a way that was making her breath come faster and harder. 

"Oh, that's so good, baby girl, your ridding daddy like a real pro, sugar." 

"Really, Daddy? You like it?" She kept it up, though her words came out slightly stilted and her breath hitched several times. 

"I love it, sweet girl," he sighed and began moving his hips with hers, working in tandem with her easy pace to take the friction from 'really great' to 'out of this world'. The whole time he kept his eyes on hers, their hands joined and assisting with the push and pull as she gilded over him.

"I love it, too. I love you, Daddy," her voice hitched again and this time he realized it might be from more than simply pleasure. 

"Baby girl, Darcy, what's wrong, honey?" Phil said as he sat up, pulling her against his chest. "Are you crying?"

"No," she sniffled. "I'm just so happy. I just really love you so much, and I feel so good right now. I feel safe and loved and I've never-" She sobbed as he held her close. "I've n-n-never felt li-like this before."

"Shhhh," he hushed and folded his legs up to cradle her against them. "Easy, Darce, shhhhhh, I've got you."

"Love you, Daddy, love you," she sobbed against his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

"I love you, too, Darcy. I love you so much, and you've made me so happy, you know that?"

"Really, Daddy, truly?" She sniffed, getting her tears under control. 

Phil pulled her face up with one hand under her chin and looked her deep in the eyes when he whispered, "Truly, Darcy. You coming here was such a blessing. Clint and I love having you here. You've really made our little family whole. Even without sucking me off when my dick gets hard, or begging me to fuck that pretty little pussy, you're such a gift, baby girl. Just getting to know you has been so amazing."

She nodded and cried quietly against his chest for another minute before she began rocking her hips against his again. He was still so very hard inside her and he groaned as she squeezed him from inside, tightening down around him and sending little ripples of pleasure up his spine.

"Are you sure you want to continue, Darcy?" He whispered into her hair as he let her undulate in his lap. 

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sure. I want you to feel as good as you've made me feel. I want you to come while your cock is inside me, please?" 

"Okay, baby girl," he smiled, loving the feel of her breasts pressed to his chest, her hard little nipples rubbing in random patterns as she moved in his lap. He started flexing his hips and pushing up into her, staying deeper and working harder into her then before. He used his arms to lift her a bit higher, tipping her back gently so he could kiss her mouth and neck and chest. Murmuring praises and giving words to his adoration as he worshiped her, making love to her with his mouth and hands and cock. 

It was tender and sweet and beautiful and he was about near tears himself as he rolled them around and laid her back on the bed. 

"Spread those pretty thighs for me, sweetheart, and I'll make us both feel so good." He murmured as he gazed down at her, spread so perfectly beneath him.

She obeyed him instantly and he slotted himself between her legs and reached down to help guide himself back into her. She was nice and loose and so very wet around him, as he plunged in and out of her, fucking her deeply, putting a sharp little jerk at the end of his thrust to really get himself in there, as well as stimulate her clit. 

She planted her feet on the bed and pushed against it to move with him, her hips dancing with his as he plundered in and out of her, in and out. 

"Are you going to come again for me, sweet Darcy?" He said, his face against her neck as worked himself into her, while also doing his best to keep the majority of his weight off of her. 

Phil was a very fit man, but he was no longer a very young man, and he could feel the exertion getting to him. The tightness in his back and hips and the burning in his arms as well as the quickly building pressure in his balls, all told the same story- this glorious ride would be coming to an end soon.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm close, so very close-" she panted, and he reached an arm under her back to lift her so that he could get his mouth on her breasts. Carefully, he kissed and sucked them, taking first one nipple into his mouth and then the other as he made love to her entire body.

"Oh, Daddy," she sighed and he felt her coming, her legs locking around his waist and her back arching. Quickly, he moved his mouth to hers and drank down all her little mewling whimpers and moans as she twitched around him and under him and he let himself go. 

"Darcy," he gasped as his hips jerked against hers and he emptied what felt like a gallon's worth of semen into his condom. It felt like waves of lightning flashed up and down his spine and along his dick as he shuddered through his orgasm. When he felt the tension finally ease he slid out of his little girl, panting and gasping for breath as he rolled over and flopped next to her.

"Thanks, Daddy," she sighed and curled up next to him, her head lying on his shoulder. "You're the best," she added and placed a sweet little kiss against the side of his pec. "That was awesome."

"My pleasure, baby girl," he sighed with a smile and pulled her close and kissed her hair.


	4. The First Time Darcy gets Fucked by her Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Darcy get a turn to play.

They laid there for several minutes, Phil actually almost drifting off and Darcy catching her breath with a soft smile on her lips. When she felt relatively recovered, she sat up and looked around.

"Where's Clint?" She wondered, not seeing him in the room. She certainly hadn't noticed him leaving, but he was just as surely gone now.

"Hm?" Phil asked, coming back to himself and lifting his head. "Maybe he just wanted to give us a minute. You probably scared him. He doesn’t like to see girls cry," he whispered conspiratorially as he reached up to rub her back. "You okay now?"

"Better than ever," she smiled back.

"Good," he said and fingered the ends of her hair against her back, winding them lazily between his fingers.

A crease formed between her brows as she looked around again. Her brother's absence really seeming to distress her. "Clint?" Darcy called, her voice slightly hoarse. "Where are you?"

"Here," a voiced called back from the hall. "I'm here," he said again as he pushed into the bedroom through the door. In his hands he held two large glasses of water. "I thought you might be thirsty- you know, after." He handed one to Darcy and waited for Phil to sit up before giving him the other one. "You doing okay, kiddo?" He asked quietly, side eying her as he guzzled down half the glass in one go.

When she lowered it, she sighed in satisfaction and nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. And thanks for the water. That was so good. I really needed that." Her voice sounded better already.

"Yes, thank you, Clint, that was very thoughtful." Phil agreed and nodded gratefully.

They sat in silence as Darcy and Phil drank their water, and Clint waited patiently, next to the bed, dressed now in his boxer shorts.

"So..." Darcy said finally, when her water was gone, and the glass rested on the night stand. "Since Clint was so thoughtful and helpful and all-" she started, a mischievous glint to her half smile, but Phil knew exactly where she was going and cut her off.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea, Darcy. You've had quite the strenuous night already, and it's starting to get late," he insisted, sounding and feeling fairly tired himself as he rose to take care of the used condom and clean himself up.

"But Daddy, it's only 10:30, and tomorrow is Saturday. Besides, he's been such a good boy, and you said. Plus, I'm not tired at all!" she declared defiantly.

Phil sighed. He had said. And Clint had been so very, very good. He didn't want him to feel left out. And she was right. It was only 10:30 on a Friday night.

Clint didn't say anything, but he tilted his head down and looked up at his Daddy through the fringe of his bangs and his eyelashes, all hopeful and innocent and Phil just couldn't keep his heart from melting.

Deep down he also knew how much he wanted to watch his little girl take his boy's nice, thick dick.

"All right," he relented finally and both of the kids cheered as he pulled on his sleep bottoms. "Grab a condom and the lube, Clint. And you're going to have to do all the work. I don't want poor Darcy wearing herself out the first night. She'll probably be a little sore as it is."

"No way, Daddy, I feel great, and I'm tougher that I look," she asserted puffing out her chest a bit and pulling her shoulders back. It made her breasts jiggle in the loveliest way, and he tried not to laugh as he shook his head at her.

"You say that now, but you just wait till in the morning. I don't want to hear you complaining tomorrow. You just remember how much you wanted this."

"Sure, Daddy, I won't," she grinned and crawled over to watch Clint stroke his cock back from half-mast and then roll on the condom before coating himself liberally with the clear stuff in the small bottle.

"How do you want me, Big Brother?" She asked slyly and reached out to help him spread the slick around.

Phil examined the two of them and then decided he better take charge. If he knew Clint, he'd probably want to try taking her up against the wall, or something equally as ridiculous.

"Come over here, baby girl," he ordered, standing and waving her to the end of the bed. She crawled back to him and sat on her heels before him. She was such an obedient little thing when she really wanted something.

"Turn around," he prompted, "Get on your hands and knees. That's right, just like that."

Phil took a moment to appreciate the view, her pert little ass, round and inviting, and between her legs a juicy little cunt, only a little pink and raw, and not even a bit swollen. Well, Clint had prepped her really well. The boy deserved to reap some benefit of his skillful administrations.

"Now, scoot back towards the edge of the bed, sweetheart. Very good, a little closer, perfect, just there is perfect," he directed and had her balanced with her knees right on the edge. "You can always rest your head on your arms if you get tired, too," he suggested and waved his son over. "Come here, Clint."

Clint stepped around the bed and stood next to his daddy stroking himself lazily as he took in the sight. "Wow," he whispered and glance at Phil with wonder on his face.

"I know," Phil agreed and stepped to the side so Clint could get in position. Her pretty little pussy was at just the right height for him.

Clint stepped up and immediately reached out to palm his little sister’s ass. "Perfect fit, Darce," he said as he got both hands on her buttocks. She flipped her hair and smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Well, you just gonna stand there all day, or are you going to fuck me?" She asked impertinently.

Phil marveled again at her energy and watched as Clint swatted her playfully on the ass.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you all right," he said with a chuckle. "Just you wait."

"Don't wanna wait," she pouted and then moaned as he grabbed his dick and rubbed it between the lips of her cunt and pressed over her clit. "Such a tease," she whined and tried to lean back into him, but her somewhat precarious balance made that action a bit futile.

"Such an impatient little cock slut," Clint taunted back and gently slapped the head of his penis against her clit several times.

"Ungh," Darcy groaned. "You love it."

"I do," he admired and then started to press into her leaking pussy.

He only pushed in an inch before he withdrew again. Then he was back, two inches this time before pulling all the way out.

"Fucking fuck me already," Darcy growled in frustration.

Clint glanced over at Phil who was sitting in his easy chair again and raised an eyebrow.

Phil rolled his eyes at him, but said, "Is that how we ask nicely, Darcy?"

"Please, please, please, Clint. My pussy is so hungry for that thick cock of yours. Please." Her tone was only mildly patronizing.

He eased into her again, two inches deep and then made short thrusting motions in and out of her going only that deep. "What was that?" He asked after a minute as he pulled out again, leaving his head pressed against her opening without pushing inside.

Darcy was gasping for air as she turned to look at him over her shoulder again. "P-please, C-Clint, please. I need more."

"That's better," he said with a smile as he pushed all the way in with one long gentle glide. When his hips were flush against her ass he flexed his hips and pulsed rhythmically, deep inside her cunt. "How's that?"

"Better," she breathed. "More?" And then remembering her manners added, "Please?"

Unable to resist her needy tone, he began to build up a nice little tempo. He held her hips with his hands as he used full, long strokes, going the full length of his cock in and then out again till he felt the ridge of the head of his dick catch on the edge of her opening before pushing back in again and doing it all over again.

"Fuck yeah," she sighed and dropped her head as he started picking up speed.

Clint watched his penis disappearing into his little sister's cunt and felt his stomach clench with desire and guilt and lust and shame and just a little bit of jealousy. For a second he felt the hot flare of anger behind his eyes, and he started fucking her a little harder, gripping her a little tighter and pulling her back against him as he pushed inside her.

"Oh, yes," she moaned and he moaned right along with her, feeling her squeeze around him. "That feels so good."

"Yes, it does," he agreed and thrust a little harder, a little faster. It felt absolutely amazing, but somehow it just wasn't enough. "Need more," he grunted and felt that rage spark inside him again.

He wasn't really mad at Darcy. He was suddenly just mad. The pleasure and the intimacy, with the emotional memory of watching her cry in his daddy's arms all conspired to rip open every suppressed feeling he had repressed, every need that had ever gone unfulfilled, every little irritation he'd ever swallowed down in the name of civility or hid behind his careless humor came bubbling up to the surface of his raw, open heart. He started to feel like he was losing himself, losing control, and he knew he should stop, should pull out and take his anger somewhere else, but the reasonable part of himself was quickly being drowned out by the need to dominate, to subdue, and yeah, maybe to punish just a little, too.

Soon, he was sliding her bowed form across the bed with the force of his thrusts. He had to kneel on the bed behind her, as he fucked her harder and harder, his grip on her hips sure to leave bruises as he slammed her back onto him. Her voice was now one continuous cry, punctuated by the hitching of her breath as he slammed into her.

"Clint!" He heard Phil shout, "Get control, you're going to hurt her!"

"Can't," he barked and then curled down over her back, trying to get closer to her, feel every inch of her soft, perfect fucking skin while he fucked her perfect fucking pussy while she sobbed with her perfect fucking little voice.

"Darcy?" Phil asked, his voice sounding really concerned.

"I'm okay," she yelled, the air being forced from her lungs with every brutal impact. "Clint?" She whimpered and pushed up against him.

"Darce?" He asked, her voice piercing the red haze enough to have his hips stuttering to a crawl, the pressure in his spine and behind his eyes receding for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him. Holding her tight, trying to cling to this small line of sanity as he clung to her.

"I'm here, Clint." Her body was mostly limp in his arms, but she managed to get an arm up around his neck. "You need this?" She whispered, running her nails over the back of his neck and anchoring him there.

"God, yes," he groaned. "I'm sorry, Darce, so sorry."

"It's okay, Clint," she whispered, her voice almost rough from use again. She turned her head to look at Phil. "I can take it. He needs this and I can take it," she said slowly and deliberately as she looked him right in the eye. In that moment, she wasn't 9 years old any more, she wasn't an innocent little girl. She was a fierce, determined goddess.

He simply nodded.

She pulled Clint's head forward so she could reach his ear.

"Let go, Clint. Just let go. Its okay to let go."

Her words washed over him in a cleansing wave and he disappeared beneath the waves of his overwhelming emotions once again. The need to dominate and control was still there, but hearing her absolution had released all the pent up frustration and anger and left only a possessive determination behind.

"Mine," he growled and held her tight, arms around her pulling her closer, trying to pull her into him. His hips grew frustrated with the angle, however, when he failed to be able to get the power behind his thrusting that he craved, that he desperately needed. This sweet temptation was good, but it lacked the capacity for violent brutality that he desperately needed to exorcise.

Clint lowered her back to the bed and pushed her head down with a hand between her shoulder blades. Then, with one hand on her shoulder and the other back on her hip he let go, gave into the mindlessness, and fucked her for all he was worth.

He completely lost himself in her, hammering out his aggression into her sweet warmth. The slap of skin on skin, her shuddering, long drawn out moans, and his grunting and growling filled the air weaving together into a beautiful, ruthlessly depraved symphony.

Phil watched as Clint drove into her, sliding her farther and farther up the bed in gradual increments. He stood and moved to the head of the bed, where Darcy's head and arms were approaching the banging headboard. He sat carefully and then bent over to take her hands again. She gripped him tightly, glancing up once to attempt a grateful smile before her face twisted away in tortured ecstasy. She braced herself against him then, and held on for dear life.

Lucky for Darcy's poor, battered fanny, Clint couldn't hold out too much longer, though Phil was marveling that he'd managed to last as long as he had already. After another half dozen minutes or so, Clint's pace slowed, his body trembling from the exhaustive effort. When he finally came, he was a whimpering, quivering wreck, slumped and jerking against Darcy's back.

Phil was petting her hair and cooing softly at her as both kids tipped to the side, Clint falling and pulling her with him, his arms wrapped around her middle.

To Phil, Darcy looked nearly unconscious. Her voice had pretty much given out a few minutes before, and her panting croak made him cringe.

"Darcy, baby girl, are you okay?" He asked, pushing her hair from her sweaty face and watching her eyes as they fluttered, staying mostly closed. "I need you to tell me you're okay, Darcy."

Slowly, she raised one hand, her thumb extended and pointing up.

That would have to be good enough, for the moment, he supposed.

"Clint," he said, turning to the other limp form. "How about you? You back with us now?"

Clint nodded, but his face looked pained and his chin was quaking slightly. He tried to roll away then as he tossed an arm up over his face in an attempt to hide from them, but Phil could still see his chest vibrating as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Okay, I'm calling a time out. Clint," he whispered and carefully moved Darcy from his lap to his other side. "It’s okay, Clint, everything's fine. Come here, please?"

He reached out and gripped the other man's shoulder. "Clint, it's okay. Can I hold you, Clint?"

Clint resisted at first, and then his voice broke as the sobs finally came and he melted into Phil's embrace, his head pressed tight against the older man's bare stomach as he cried.  
It was a torrential outpouring of emotion, hard and brilliant as the normally cheerful man let the pain and hurt flood out of him in a rush. Just a few short minutes later, he grew still and quiet, though he still held tightly to Phil's waist.

Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair and whispered comforts quietly into his ear. Eventually, one of Clint's hands reached out and found one of Darcy's hands. She was sitting close, looking very concerned, but afraid to reach out and touch the two men. When Clint's hand found hers, though, she laid down next to him and held his hand and placed gentle kisses on his back and shoulder.

"Jesus," Clint croaked as he lifted his head and wiped at his eyes to clear them, "Darcy, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. I just... Did I hurt you badly?"

"Hey, hey, no, I'm totally fine," she assured him, kissing the side of his face gently. "I'm going to plenty sore, sure, but like I told you guys when I first moved in here, I like rough sex. It'll be all good sore, I'm sure. Don't you worry about me, let's just worry about you."

He turned his head as she talked and slid an arm carefully around her waist again, pulling her closer. "I know, but- fuck, that was just intense, you know."

"I know," she whispered and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Sometimes your demons sneak up on you, right?" He nodded and tried, and failed, to smile. "Trust me, Clint, I know a thing or three about demons."

"I've just never been that out of control before," he murmured, pressing his face against Phil's thigh. "I completely lost it."

"Would you like to talk about what you're feeling, Clint?" Phil asked, his fingers still moving rhythmically through his locks. "Would that help, do you think?"

Clint shrugged and pulled Darcy even closer so that her head rested next to his on Phil's leg.

"We're here for you, Clint. You know we'll do anything we can to help." Darcy whispered and Phil nodded in agreement, though the two of them had their faces so close together they couldn't see it, they could feel it.

"If you can figure out what triggered it, we try and avoid those things that upset you in future, so that you don't get so overwhelmed and out of control again. We can work to find a better way for you to process whatever it is you're feeling," Phil added when Clint seemed to hesitate. He didn't need to add 'So that you won't risk hurting someone (Darcy) again.'

"It probably didn't help that it's been so long since I actually got to fuck anyone like that, or that Phil and I have been abstaining until you figured out if you were comfortable with adding sex to our play time. Abstinence has never really been my thing." Phil gave him a small knowing smile leaned over and waited for him to continue.

Clint cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away, averting his eyes as he went on. "But I think, it all started when Darcy began crying earlier. Seeing you get all emotional like that got my own feelings rising up."

"I'm sorry, Clint. I never meant to for-" she started, guilt clear on her face.

"No, no, Darce, don't you dare apologize for that. It was really beautiful, you know, seeing you so open and vulnerable with Phil like that. And when he held you like that, and you just kept repeating how much you loved him... Fuck, I don't know. I guess I was kind of jealous for a second. I've never been- It's never been easy for me to admit I feel those kinds of things out loud, you know. Phil and I, we know it, but we aren't very good about saying it, not really, but with you, it just looked so easy, so natural. But I could never be mad at you for saying it, or feeling it, ‘cause you're just so good and sweet and open about things. It was really incredible to see it, but-"

Clint seemed to have run out of words so Darcy cupped his cheek and kissed I'm again, softly. "Seeing it just brought all your repressed feelings to the surface, the good with the bad?" she asked after she pulled away.

"Yeah," Clint sighed in relief at not having to try and explain it. "Exactly."

"Clint," Phil said as he smoothed his hand down the younger man's spine, petting his back soothingly. "I love you so much, Clint."

Clint shivered under his hand and turned his head to place a kiss against Phil's thigh. "I- I love you, Phil. Always have. Always will."

Phil pushed all of Darcy's hair over her shoulder and tapped lightly on the side of her jaw.

"I love you, too, Clint," she added, taking the prompt. "I know I haven't known you very long, you or Phil, but being here, being able to play with you has helped me so much. I never knew- This has been the best thing that ever happened to me, meeting you both and I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how grateful I am that I found you. You let me into your home, your lives, your play- It means more than you can know and I've really come to love you both so much."

"Oh, Darce, I love you, too," Clint said and pulled her against him, tucking his face into her neck. "We both love having you here. I love having you here. You just fit so perfectly into our lives, it's like you've always been here. That might be-" he paused and nuzzled closer to her, close enough that his next words were almost to muffled to make out. "That might be part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, his brow creased with confusion and concern.

"She's like Nat," Clint said, barely audible. "She just fits, but-"he paused and his voice cracked as though he was going to start crying again. "Nat fit, too, and then she left."

"Oh, Clint-" Phil sighed, sorrow and understanding in every sound.

He continued to stroke his hand down the man's back, as Darcy held him tight and let him cry against her neck. She'd known she wasn't the first person Phil and Clint had invited into their home and their relationship. She didn't know the details, but she guessed she didn't really need to. They context was pretty clear.

When Clint got a hold of himself again, she held his face and pulled him back enough to look him in the eyes. "I wish I could know what the future holds, Clint." She whispered. "I can't promise that I'll stay forever. I just- I don't want to make a promise I can't keep, but I will tell you this, it would take a hell of a thing to pull me away from this. I am perfectly happy right where I am, and I'm not going looking for anything else, okay. I will stay as long as I am wanted, as long as my best happiness is here with you two as part of this family, which I'm pretty sure is going to be a good long time, okay? I can't even imagine something or someone else making me as happy as you and Phil do."

"Okay," Clint sniffed and gave her a sad smile. "I'll take what I can get, I guess. And you're right, I don't want you making promises you can't keep. We pretend to be children because it gives us something that we need, but I know it might not always be what you need. Even pretend kids grow up sometimes, right?"

She nodded sadly and leaned into kiss him again, sweet and comfortingly. "But I'm yours for now."

"Mine," he sighed happily and slid a hand up her side to curl into her hair. "My lover, my beautiful little sister, my Darcy."

"Your Darcy," she agreed, and their smiles grew brighter, happier. "And you're my pain in the ass older brother with the amazing hands and the ridiculous hair."

"Hey! What's wrong with my hair?" He asked, reaching up to run his fingers through the spiky, floppy mess. And just like that, the tension of the evening eased becoming something lighter and infinitely tender.

"While we're in timeout, Darcy, I want to check in and make sure everything is going well for you. Clint isn't the only one who's had an emotional evening." Phil said with his typically quiet seriousness. "Anything you're struggling with, or that we need to adjust for you?"

"Nope," she said and rolled away to stretch her arms over her head and arch her whole body. She winced slightly and pulled her knees back up as she sat up to face him. "I know I said I wasn't sure about adding sex to the age play at first, but it's been surprisingly easy to keep things separate in my head. I really like the way things are going. It was all good for me. I mean, I love that you treat me so carefully and like I'm a small, precious little flower, but it was nice to get pounded into the mattress, too."

"I would like you to get a physical exam, regardless, just to make sure there isn't any serious damage."

"Okay," she nodded and laid back down against the pillows. "I was going to make an appointment next week anyway to look at birth control. Would you like me to get tested again, too?"

Phil required a full physical examination and testing for STD's before he invited anyone into his and Clint's home. He wanted to know about any precautions they needed to take, as well as wanting to take care of his family's health and well-being. He insisted on covering any and all medical costs, as well, and it helped him know how best to care for his family.

"That won't be necessary, it's only been a little over a month since your last one, and you haven't been with anyone but Clint and I, right?" Clint and he had both provided a clean bill of health to her as well.

"Right. Okay, then I'll make the appointment for Monday, if I can get into the women's clinic that soon." Darcy said and shivered lightly as the air cooled the sweat on her skin.

"I'll call Dr. Cho in the morning. I'll call in a favor and have her see you tomorrow if she's available."

"Okay," Darcy said with a yawn. "If you like."

"Want me to carry you to your room, Darce?" Clint asked eyeing her fondly.

Phil didn't usually let his "kids" sleep in his bed over night, but she looked so beat and Clint was probably still feeling out of it. What they had was enough of a Dom/sub relationship that he still worried about sub-drop, even if Clint had never really experienced it- until tonight, that was.

"No, its okay, I want you both to stay," Phil said, reaching for Clint's hand and placing the other against Darcy's forehead. "If you want."

"Really?" Clint and Darcy both asked. Darcy knew the rules, and had no expectations of getting to sleep next to her two lovers, and Clint had missed the closeness they shared when it was just the two of them. Having Darcy there, too, just put the icing on the cake.

"Just for tonight. We can resume play in the morning if you like."

Clint looked so grateful he might start to cry again. "That would be great."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Darcy agreed and held her hand out to Clint. "You wanna be in the middle, Clint?"

Phil smiled at the young woman who was a sweet, compassionate, loving person, no matter what age she was acting and gave her a grateful nod.

It took a few minutes to clean up and dress in their pajamas again and get situated, but when Phil turned out the light and curled around Clint's back, reaching around him to take Darcy's hand he couldn't help the pleased smile from his face as he drifted off.


	5. The First Time Darcy Watches Her Daddy Fuck Her Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a plan.

Phil picked Darcy up from Dr. Cho's clinic the next day with a brand new implant in her arm and a recommendation that she abstain from vaginal penetration for a week due to some moderate vaginal bruising. There was no tearing, though, and since they had to wait a week for the implant's effectiveness to take effect anyway, Darcy didn't complain too much.

 

"It's not that big of a deal, baby girl," Phil reassured her after they stepped back inside the apartment and closed the door, (play time was suspended outside their home for obvious reasons), and gave her a comforting pat on her back, "There are a lot of other things we can do. You still have a lot to learn."

 

Darcy's glum face brightened as she nodded. "Can I watch you put your penis in Clint's tight little boy hole tonight?"

 

Phil held face and gave her a quick kiss and a smile. "Sure, baby."

 

"Sweet!" She laughed and pulled away to run down the hall to Clint's room. "Hey, Clint! Did you hear that? Daddy's gonna let me watch you guys fuck!"

 

"Language!" Phil called after her, trying to suppress a groan, "And no running in the house, Darcy. You know better!"

 

"Sorry!" She called back, but he could hear her giggling as she knocked on Clint's bedroom door.

 

They managed the rest of the afternoon without any more rules being bent, and after Dinner, while Darcy washed up, Phil pulled Clint into his lap and kissed him deeply, trying to alleviate the pent up desire and excitement he'd felt building since they'd gotten back from the clinic.

 

"What do you think, my sweet boy, you ready to give your little sister a show?" He asked as he ran one hand up and down Clint's thigh.

 

"Yes, Daddy," Clint said coyly and leaned his head down on his shoulder. "My ass has been aching for your cock since Darcy told me what she wanted us to do tonight. My ass has really missed your dick, sir."

 

"Cheeky little bastard," Phil moaned softly. "You've been picking up your sister’s little habit, I see."

 

"She does have the most fantastically dirty mouth, sir," Clint agreed with a little wiggle that told him his daddy wasn't really against such talk during their sexy time. He gave a mocking little gasp. "Daddy! Your penis is already so hard!"

 

"What!?" Darcy called and peeked into the dining room. "No fair, starting without me!"

 

"Well, hurry up, sis," Clint called back to her, teasing her as usual. "You always take forever to do clean up."

 

Phil gave Clint a quick little pinch on one firm cheek and Clint yelped, jumping off his lap and leaping away.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"Don't tease your sister. Not just yet, anyway. If you can behave yourself, you can do that later. I have a plan, but only if you play nice." Phil chided as he stood, his pants uncomfortably tight. 

 

"Yes, sir," Clint agreed with another grin. "I always enjoy it when you have a plan, sir."

 

"Alright, go help Darcy finish up. I'm going to get things set up in my bedroom. You two can join me when you’re finished."

 

He shooed Clint away and retired to his bedroom where he changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt and then pulled out the condoms and lube from the bedside table before going to the closet for something special from the toy box.

 

He was just coming back from his ensuite bathroom with the freshly cleaned object drying as he wiped it down with a hand towel when Clint carried Darcy into the room riding piggyback. The door had been left open, so he didn't interrupt their laughing at some joke to rebuke them for not knocking. 

 

"Clean-up is all done?" Phil asked, setting the towel and its contents on the bedside table next to the condoms and lube.

 

"Yes, sir," Clint replied.

 

"Yes, Daddy," Darcy answered at the same time.

 

"All right then," Phil nodded approvingly, "Clint, put Darcy on the bed, please. Gently," he amended when it looked like Clint was going to toss the girl off.

 

Clint pouted slightly, but obeyed. Phil loved his son's playful demeanor, usually, but he knew that Clint could also be careless and forget how little girls should be treated. It was a really good thing he had Phil to help keep him in check and remind him to go easy on little Darcy.

 

Darcy bounced lightly as she landed on her backside then slid her legs underneath her to perch on her knees. She watched with eyes wide and mouth in a wide grin as Phil pulled Clint close and began to undress him. He removed his shirt, jeans, and socks, all while avoiding the pointed erection beneath Clint's boxers. 

 

"My sweet boy,' Phil whispered as he stood before his son, "Are you going to be good for your daddy tonight?"

 

Clint nodded, eyes a tad glazed over. "Yes, sir. Always, sir."

 

"That's my boy," he sighed and cupped Clint's face, pulling him in for a tender kiss. They kissed for several minutes, their mouths opening to each other so that Darcy could catch a hint of tongues swirling together, pressing in and licking, then retreating. 

 

Clint kept his hands carefully at his sides because his daddy hadn't told him what to do with them, but he leaned into Phil's hands as they touched here and there, caressing his shoulders, running down his arms, moving over his back and around to his stomach and chest.

 

He gasped when Phil's thumbs brushed over his nipples, the sensation drawing him back into the moment rather sharply. Phil used the opportunity to bow his head and kiss the bold curve of the boy’s collar bone. 

 

"Daddy," Clint moaned and arched his back to give the older man better access to his neck and chest. 

 

Phil took full advantage of the responsive little boy's reaction to dip even lower and collect one little bud of a nipple between his teeth. He nipped and licked as Clint started to pant.

 

Moving to the other side, Phil let his hands move around to the boy's ass where he slipped them under his waistband and squeezed the curving, firm flesh in both hands. He lifted his wrists until the elastic of the underwear bunched around his fingers, halfway down Clint's ass to give Darcy a peek as he slowly spread the boys cheeks and then moved one finger over to press against his puckered little hole.

 

"Ungh,"Clint grunted incoherently and shivered in his father's arms. Phil continued to pay careful attention to his nipples with his mouth while his finger circled and caressed and stroked lightly over his asshole.

 

Darcy was chewing on her bottom lip and clutching her hands in her lap as she watched her brother come apart in Phil's arms, his boxers hanging half of his hips as he tried to push back onto the finger, and whining his frustration when it remained unsatisfactorily just outside where he wanted it most. 

 

"Ca-can I touch you, D-daddy? Clint whispered, his voice rough and jerky.

 

"Not yet, baby boy," Phil whispered against his chest and dropped to his knees, pushing the boy’s boxers the rest of the way off. They puddled around his feet as Phil continued playing with his ass, alternating between squeezing and kneading his cheeks and brushing his careful touch down between them. 

 

He was now right at eye-level with Clint's hard and leaking cock, but he only gazed over it appreciatively and refused to initiate any contact with the boy's throbbing phallus.

 

Darcy was massively impressed that her brother lasted so long without asking for more, when he so desperately wanted it. She herself would have been begging her Daddy for more after the first few tentative touches. She loved watching him turn into a gasping, shuddering mess, and when he did finally break it was a sight beautiful to behold.

 

"Fuck! Daddy, please! Please, sir! I need more, sir, please,"' Clint whined, his legs starting to shake as he struggled to keep himself upright against the pleasurable, but insufficient actions Phil was performing. 

 

"What is it you want, boy?" Clint asked, his smirk only a bit smug.

 

"Your mouth, please, sir. Or your fingers. Please, Daddy, I need to come so badly," he begged. 

 

"Lay back on the bed, then," Phil instructed. Using his hands, he guided Clint, who sort of stumbled, sort of collapsed back onto the bed next to where Darcy was sitting, enraptured.

 

"What do you think, baby girl? Should I let your brother come?" Phil teased, his hands on Clint's thighs, rubbing and massaging the tense muscles there.

 

She tilted her head and considered it long enough that her brother started to make a needy, whining noise in the back of his throat.

 

"He did say please," she admitted, relenting finally. 

 

Phil smiled at her. "He did indeed. Give me your hand, sweetie," he told her, taking it when she held it out and lowering it between Clint's legs. "Careful now," he whispered as he wrapped her fingers around Clint's balls. "Roll these gently around in your hand while I suck him, okay?"

 

Darcy nodded. "Clint told me he likes having them played with," she whispered back to him conspiratorially. 

 

"Did he now?" Phil inquired with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll just bet he did."

 

He released her hand as he felt her start to work them with her delicate fingers and soft palm. Then he winked at her and licked from just above her fingers to the tip of Clint's thick cock with a slow, broad stoke of his tongue. Then he took the boy in his mouth and began moving up and down on his shaft with a moderate speed. 

 

"Oh yeah, Daddy, fuck yeah that feels, uhgn, feels so fucking good." Clint moaned and his knees twitched up as his back arched. 

 

Darcy's eyes were glued to her father's face, watching as he sucked and slurped and bobbed up and down. From time to time she caught sight of the swollen, almost purple head of her brother's dick as it appeared between Phil's lips and he did some kind of complicated trick with his tongue that was too fast for her to follow.

 

Whatever it was, it apparently made Clint lose his shit, because he would start shuddering and his abs would quiver and twitch most pleasantly as he tried to keep from curling up on himself.

 

"What is that you're doing, Daddy? I wanna learn," she prompted, and Phil released Clint with a pop. Clint gasped in relief, until Phil tightened his grip on his shaft and tilted it so Darcy could see. 

 

"See this part here?" He tipped it up towards Clint's head and pointed at the underside where the tip met the shaft with a small upside down V. 

 

"Yes, Daddy," she said and pulled her hand off of his balls to rest on his thigh so she could pay attention to the lesson.

 

"That's called the frenulum. The entire tip, or head of a boy's cock is very sensitive, but this place is especially. It is a fairly simple move I was just doing on your brother. You just flick, flick, circle, flick". You take the tip of your tongue, and flick it up and down over the frenulum really quickly and then run your whole tongue around the entire head and then flick against that spot again. Here, you try."

 

"Okay," she said with a smile and leaned over. 

 

"Take him between your lips first, remember to watch the teeth. Good, girl, now start slow and speed up as you get better at it." He suggested and held her big brother's dick steady for her as she tried it.

 

He was quite the mouthful, so it took her a few tries to get the circle part down, and the first time she did it, it felt impossibly slow, but Clint was grunting a rapid stream of cuss words, so it must still have felt good.

 

"Make sure you're making the tip of your tongue hard and pointy," Phil instructed helpfully. 

 

When she finally got the hang of it, Clint was sweating and swearing and his chest was heaving rapidly as he tried to get enough oxygen. "Close," he grunted, and Darcy stopped immediately making him whine in complaint.

 

"Do I get to have Clint's salty treat, Daddy?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

 

"Didn't you get it last time?"

 

"Yes, but, I don't get to have anything in my pussy for so long-" she wheedled. 

 

"It's important that you learn to share, Darcy doll," her father chided. 

 

"Okay, Daddy," she replied without even pouting that much.

 

"How about this," Phil began and then leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Darcy listened carefully, and then her face creased with confusion.

 

Clint had lifted his head, putting his elbows back to support him as he watched the two for a second. 

 

"Wait, you mean-" Darcy asked finally and leaned forward to whisper back to her father.

 

Clint watched Phil listen, smile and nod. "Exactly. Think you can?"

 

She nodded, her face wide with a grin. "I can do it, Daddy."

 

"Okay, baby girl, go ahead and finish him off then," he said and held Clint's dick for her as she went back to work, sucking and licking and slurping around her big brother's big, thick cock.

 

She'd added in the new technique she'd learned, and even reached down to resume playing with his sack. It didn't take long for him to build back up to his orgasm.

 

"Coming, Darce, I'm coming," he panted and she lifted off of him, just a bit as Phil continued to stroke his shaft. The clever girl had timed it just right, and his Daddy had aimed him so that his load blew all over his sister's face, smearing her lips and cheeks and even managing to get a couple drops on the bridge of her nose and her forehead. 

 

"Fuck that's hot," Clint moaned as the last few splatters were milked from his shaft by Phil. Darcy leaned forward and licked up the last drizzling rivulet that ran the head of his penis down onto Phil's fingers. 

 

Once he was spent, Phil released him and turned to little Darcy and her come-covered face. "Very good, baby girl," he crooned approvingly. "Here, you deserve a reward," he said and lifted a finger to wipe at the spot on her forehead before offering it to her. She licked her lips, clearing some of it away, and then took her dad's finger into her mouth and sucked it clean.

 

Clint then watched as Phil licked his come off his sister's face. Between his legs, his dick twitched at the sight, but as arousing as the sight was, it was still soon for him to get hard again, despite his tummy still burning with lust.

 

Phil licked off her nose, cheeks, and chin making her giggle and duck away. "Tickles, Daddy," she laughed and he leaned over her, pinning her to the bed as he continued to clean the mess off her porcelain smooth skin. She was squirming and howling with laughter as he finished up, getting every last drop and then turning his licks to kisses and nibbles along her jaw and ear and neck. 

 

A short time later, Darcy's laughter had melted into pleased coos and breathy moans and she wrapped her arms and legs around her daddy as they started making out, sharing the taste of Clint in their mouths and giving him a moment to recover.      

 

"That was pretty fucking devious, sir," Clint admired after he'd caught his breath and turned on his side to watch the two of them devour each other. "And also: awesome!"

 

Phil lifted his head, his face flushed and his eyes unfocused, "Sometimes, I amaze even myself," he admitted and lifted his body from Darcy's grasping limbs.

 

"What's next, Daddy," she asked gleefully and sat up, straightening her blouse and skirt. 

 

"Well, if you want to watch me while I give your brother my cock in his ass then we need to get him ready, just like Clint did with you last night. You want to learn how? That way you can help prep your brother some days before I get home from work. Then he'll be nice and ready for me as soon as dinner is over and dishes are done. That's the only way we have enough time to play on a school night, since you kids still have bedtime during the week."

 

"Yes, Daddy, teach me! Please!"

 

"Okay, okay. Grab that bottle of clear stuff on the nightstand and bring it over here," he ordered, and she obeyed. "Clint, you'll have to hold your legs up for us. Can you do that?"

 

"Yes, sir," Clint said and curled his knees up to his chest and tucked his elbows behind them to expose his backside.

 

"Wider, please." 

 

The boy spread his thighs and held them apart, the tight, pink furl of his hole now perfectly exposed.

 

"Okay, Darce, come around here. I'm going to show you first and then let you try, just like we did with the other thing." He held his hand out and she offered him the bottle of lube. He opened the cap and applied a little to his hand before adding a few drops to Clint's ass. It dripped and trickled down his crack and he hissed from the cold sensation.

 

"Now, the key is always starting small, especially since it's been a while since I had Clint like this. He's bound to be a little tight." He rubbed the oily substance between his hands to warm it slightly and coat his fingers evenly and then reached down to begin petting the crease of his son's ass to get the lubrication right where he wanted it. "Okay, first, one finger."

 

Phil circled the tight ring of muscle, making his motion smaller and smaller until he was pressing right into the center of the puckered skin. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed in with the tip of his finger, going gently in and out in and out, until the hole opened enough to accept his lacquered digit, up to the first knuckle. 

 

Darcy watched as he pushed it in and out, in and out, till the opening became looser and his whole finger was soon drawn in. He held it there for a dozen seconds or so and then began twisting his wrist back and forth as he worked his index finger in and out. 

 

"You must remember that it's important for the person you're opening up to relax. The more relaxed they are the easier and less painful it will be for them."

 

"Does it hurt, Clint?" Darcy asked, curious and looked up at her brother as he shook his head. 

 

"Nah, but I'm used to this. The first couple times it hurt a little bit, but Daddy was really careful, so there was almost no pain at all."

 

"That's right, baby, if you are careful and do it properly, there should be very little discomfort." Phil said in his professional, imparting knowledge voice. He switched his index finger for his middle finger and Darcy watched as he pumped it into Clint's small hole a few more times. 

 

"It takes practice to get a feel for when a tight little asshole, like this one, is ready for a bit more stretch. You'll just have to trust your instincts, but you have small fingers, so-" Phil pulled his finger out and then pressed the tips of two fingers against the opening. "Ready, Clint?"

 

"Yes, sir," Clint said, breathing kind of heavy, but otherwise sounding okay. 

 

Phil went back to moving incredibly slow as he pushed both fingers up inside the boy. Once again, he used a small, gentle in and out motion until he was buried to the third knuckle and then held it there for a long moment. 

 

When he started moving again, Darcy watched him do the push, twist, pull bit again before he added a tiny scissoring motion, the two fingers pressing out and getting the hole even wider in a much shorter period of time then she had imagined possible. 

 

"Does that feel good, Clint?" Darcy wondered and watched as her daddy finally added a third finger to the mix. Things were moving a bit faster now, and he didn't have to move quite as slow, or hold as long as he had before. It was a wonder to behold, watching that previously non-existence space double, then triple, in size. She could actually see the ring of muscle loosening up. 

 

"Oh, yeah, sis, it feels amazing. Daddy is so good to my little boy hole. He always knows just what to do to get me ready to take his big daddy cock." Clint pronounced, his voice a bit higher and breathier than before.

 

"Are you ready to try, honey," Phil asked, pulling his fingers out and leaving the opening gaping wide enough for her to see the smooth, pink tunnel inside. 

 

She nodded and eased closer.

 

"Lube first," Phil reminded. "It's very important to remember to make everything nice and slick and easy."

 

She held out her hand, and he squirted a bit into her waiting palm. She spread it around, just like she'd see him do, coating all her fingers before reaching out and probing at the soft, slightly shinny pucker. She touched the edge, fingering his rim before shaping three fingers just like her father had and pressing up inside him.

 

"OH! It's so hot inside of him, Daddy, and it feels so strange," she exclaimed, easing her smaller fingers in and out.

 

"Can you feel how he's a bit looser once you get inside, past the opening?" He asked, walking over to the nightstand and picking up the small, towel wrapped bundle he'd left there earlier.

 

"Yes, Daddy. It’s so tight, it keeps trying to squeeze down on my fingers."

 

"Keep pushing back," Phil said. "We want to make sure he's nice and ready for me when it's time."

 

"What's that, Daddy," Darcy asked, noticing what he held in his hands as he opened the hand towel and exposed the smooth, black object inside.

 

"This is called a butt plug, Darcy. We're going to insert it into your brother's ass to keep him nice and open for me while I have Clint help me show you something else. It goes in, once he's ready and stops him from closing back up. Those muscles will adapt and relax when you work them, but they are always going to want to close back up, if you let them, so this keeps that from happening."

 

He applied a few drops of lube to the big black plug and then spread them on the tip of it, up the flare and over the dip where it narrowed again before ending in a small, flat end which was painted with a purple and black bulls-eye with a tiny black tab in the very center.

 

"This is your brothers, plug. He picked it out and I only use it on him, okay?"

 

Darcy nodded. "I like it, Clint, its cool. Can I get a butt plug, Daddy? I want to get my ass ready for your cock, too."

 

Phil smiled kindly at her. "Not tonight, baby girl, but if you really want to, we can go online tomorrow and see if there's something you like."

 

"Great! Thanks, Daddy," She continued working her fingers in and out of her brothers hole, moving a bit faster now that she had the feel for it. "Daddy?"

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

"How do I find Clint's prostate. I wanna push on it and make him feel really good."

 

"Did Clint tell you about that, too?"

 

The little girl nodded. "He said you're really good about hitting it when you fuck him in his asshole."

 

For a second, it almost looked like Phil was blushing. "He said that?"

 

She nodded again. "So, how do I find it?"

 

"Well, let's see. It isn't too deep, but try just going at it with two fingers, maybe. Now, what you want to do is press in and up, towards Clint's cock, but on the inside. There should be a smallish, round hard bit, kind of like a little rubber ball. Can you feel it?"

 

Darcy scrunched up her face as she concentrated, digging around with her fingers a bit as she searched for the right spot.

 

"Your fingers might not be lon- Aaaah, ah, that's it, Darce." Clint started howling and jerking his hips when she finally got the right place.

 

"Wow," she giggled, "That's fun."

 

She fucked her fingers in and out, angling each time for that same area and hit it more than not. It wasn't long before Clint was fully hard again and leaking against his stomach.

 

"Okay, Darcy, that's enough, you've had your fun with your brother's ass. It's time to plug him up and move on to the next thing."

 

She pouted, but, pulled out her fingers and wiped them off on the hand towel he gave her.

 

"Okay, watch now. This plug is a pretty good size, and slightly bigger than my three fingers, at the widest part, so when you slide it in, remember to go nice and slow."

 

He demonstrated, easing the point in and then turning it back and forth gently as he started to meet resistance. When it finally popped into place, Darcy imagined she could hear a quiet sucking noise as the large protuberance disappeared inside her brother, and the tight ring of muscle fitted around the narrower part.

 

She watched as it bobbed slightly as Clint flexed his hole a couple times, getting the large plug to settle, until it felt more comfortable.

 

"So cool," she whispered and reached out to press gently on the bulls-eye resting between her big brother's nice round cheeks.

 

"Uhgn," he groaned and it jerked slightly under her fingers as he twitched around it.

 

"Time to roll over, Clint," Phil said, trying not to laugh at the girl's subtle torment of her brother, disguised as curiosity. 

 

The boy dropped his legs, being careful not to kick either of them and then rolled onto his stomach. "What now?" He asked, a bit breathless as the motion jolted the bulb inside his tight hole.  

 

"Darcy, time to get undressed," Phil said and reached out for her. She came into his arms with a lovely smile and lifted her arms when he pulled on the hem of her blouse. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he murmured as he eyed her bared chest and stomach. "You're daddy's angelic little doll, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," she agreed, smiling sweetly. 

 

He removed her bra and then told her to lie back on the bed, up at the top against the pillows. He then crawled over her and arranged her arms up over her head and her hair spread out around her shoulders. 

 

"Come here, Clint," he waved the boy over, who crawled closer, moving gingerly. "Doesn't you sister have the most lovely breasts?"

 

"Yes, sir," Clint agreed, his eyes moving over her soft, smooth skin and centering on the plush, round mounds of her tits and the sharp little points of her nipples, hardened by the cool air and the steady gaze of her father and brother.

 

Phil leaned down and took Darcy's left nipple between his lips, sucking gently and occasionally flicking his tongue over its tip. Darcy gasped quietly and then her Daddy motioned her big brother towards her right breast and the combined pleasure of two mouths on her had her calling out loudly. 

 

For what seemed like forever the both of them lavished her tits with kisses and licks, suckled and nibbled in turns. Phil caressed one hand down her stomach, petting and soothing her as they feasted on her soft, creamy flesh.

 

"Please, Daddy! I need your penis in my pussy," Darcy began to tilting her hips and rubbing against his side in an effort to alleviate the building need between her thighs.

 

"No, Darcy, the lady doctor said nothing in your vagina for a week," Phil murmured, pressing against her hip to press her flat on the bed again.

 

"Just a finger then, Daddy, please, I’m so empty. It hurts," She pleaded and took hold of one of his wrists and tried to push his hand lower.

 

"No, Darcy," her Daddy said firmly as he pulled his hand away from her. "You need time to rest and heal. Don't ask again, or I'll be forced to send you to bed without your show."

 

Her small gasp indicated his warning had the desired reaction, and her hands slid underneath her to hide behind her back. "Sorry, Daddy, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't send me to bed, Daddy, I'll be so good, Daddy, I will!"

 

"Do as I say then, and quit your begging. No means no, baby, and I don't ever want to have to tell you more than once," Phil ordered. "It's important that you listen the first time and it seems to me that you also need to learn some restraint. We can't always have everything we want right when we want it."

 

Darcy nodded, though her lip quivered. "Yes, Daddy. I just want to make you happy."

 

"You do make me happy, Darcy," he said, his voice going a little softer. "Now, I had plans to show you something new. Do you think you can behave, or should we move on to the part where I fuck your brother?"

 

"I'll behave," the small girl insisted solemnly. "I want whatever you want, Daddy. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

 

"That's a good girl," he praised lightly, and leaned over to peck a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm going to show you something, a new, fun thing that Clint and I can still do without anything going inside your cunt, but I’m going to have a test for you while I do."

 

"What test, Daddy? What do I have to do?" Her eyes were wide and her body trembled slightly, but he knew it was from anticipation rather than fear. 

 

"Clint is going to hold your arms and help me watch you while I do this new thing. Your test is to stay totally still and quiet while I do it. That way you can prove to me that you have control and restraint. If you move, or make any noise, I'll stop. Got it?'

 

She nodded and held her hands up next to her head. Clint crawled around to kneel above her head after Phil pulled on her legs and slid her a little farther down the bed so that she rested perfectly in the center of the large space. Once his son had both her wrists pressed down into the soft sheets, he nodded. 

 

"You tell me if she moves. Other than breathing, of course. Her chest is still allowed to rise and fall, but other than that-" Phil instructs the boy as he removes Darcy's skirt and tights and pale pink little panties with tiny, delicate lace around the edges. 

 

"Yes, sir," Clint said with a pleased leer. 

 

"These are lovely, Darcy. Did you wear them just for me and Clint?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered, not sure if she's supposed to be quiet yet, but not wanting to ignore a direct question. 

 

He leaned over and gave her another quick kiss. "My sweet little Darcy, always so thoughtful. Thank you, baby. I love them. You'll have to wear them for me again sometime, okay?" She nodded, looking please and he smiles back. "Spread your legs for me now."

 

When she obeyed, he heard Clint gasp slightly. "Fuck, Darce, I'm so sorry," he whimpered as he eyed the damage. Most of the swelling has gone down, but the most delicate, tender places, right around her soft little hole, are still a bit red and puffy. Phil could also see places, her hips and insides of her thighs where there are visible bruises. Small round ones on her waist from Clint's hands were the worst, darker than the others, though even those weren't the worst Phil had ever seen. 

 

Still, the boy seemed very upset. He looked ready to pull away from them and curl in on himself again, but Phil wasn't having any of it. 

 

"Clint," he barks, getting his son's attention immediately and halting him in his tracks. "Your sister is okay. She will heal and be just fine in just a few days. Are you in any pain right now, Darcy?"

 

She shakes her head, and looked up at Clint. "Not really. A bit sore, like I said, but the nice lady Doctor gave me some lavender oil to apply to the bruises and said to take Tylenol if it got too uncomfortable. But I haven't even needed that. I'm fine. It looks worse that it is."

 

Clint looked dubious, but nodded eventually, easing up the pressure on her wrists anyway, and holding her just barely at all. 

 

"And look," Phil added, reaching out to gently spread her lips and expose her clit. "Her clitoris is completely fine. We're going to focus on that tonight. I'll go first, and show you how to make Darcy feel better without hurting her, and then, if you want to do something to make it up to her, you can have a turn."  

 

Darcy nodded up at her brother, her face so sweet and kind, that Clint couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, Daddy, what is this new trick?"

 

Phil lay down on his stomach and inched his way up between her spread legs until his face was even with her pelvis. He reached under her ass gently and pulled her hips up to give him a slightly better angle. "Well, you know how your brother and I like it so much when you use your mouth on our dicks?"

 

"Yes," she said smiling at the fond memory.

 

"Well, it also feels good for little girls when their daddy and brother use their mouth on your special place, and since we can't go up inside you right now, this is the best way to make sure we touch you lightly and softly and make you feel good while you heal. Besides, what do we do when we have an ouchy?"

 

"Kiss it better?" She whispered, already getting breathless and he hadn't even really touched her. 

 

"That's right. Now remember, stay still and quiet, or I'll stop."

 

She nodded again and let her body relax back into soft press of the mattress, her eyes going straight ahead to look at the ceiling as she prepared to pass her test.

 

Phil smiled, gave Clint one final nod and then bowed his head to press his lips in the softest kiss right over the opening of her cunt. He felt her vibrate slightly in his hold, going tense in her hips and thighs, but she managed to keep herself from making any sound or moving more than that little shiver. 

 

He suppressed his own little quiver at the silky feel of her arousal as he licked it from his lips. She was well on her way to being soaked already. He wanted to taste more of her, all of her, but he had to remember not to press to hard or go too deep.

 

He pulled back slightly, and stuck his tongue out, keeping it broad and soft and his touch light. He heard the air go out of her lungs with a whoosh, but she stayed quiet.

 

He continued pressing careful kisses and tender licks to her thighs, mons and the feathery petals of her pussy for a few more moments before centering in on her clit. Using his lips to urge the hood back so that he could pull the little bud of pleasure into his mouth he began to work it properly with his tongue. Here, it was finally safe to apply a bit of pressure. He sharpened the tip of his tongue and probed her firmly, using random swipes and swirls before switching to a rhythmic sucking action.

 

She'd done very well, up until that point, but when he tugged on her with a fair amount of pressure, she just couldn't help her hips jerking up against his mouth.

 

He pulled away immediately, keeping a frown on his face as he sat up. Her eyes were wide and her chest was practically heaving. 

 

'I'm so sorry, Daddy, please don't stop. Your mouth feels so incredible on my clit, Daddy, please?"

 

"Sorry, baby girl, but I told you the rules of the game and you moved, so I have to stop."

 

Her lip quivered again, but she nodded. "Yes, I did, I couldn't help it, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

 

"Me too," he sighed lightly. "I love the way you taste, baby. I wish I could eat that sweet little cunt all night, but if I do, you'll never learn control, will you, sweetheart?"

 

"I guess not, Daddy," she admitted, though she didn't sound entirely sure.

 

"Still, you did better that I expected you to, honestly, and I did promise your brother a turn. Would you like to try again?" He conceded, watching her face light up with hope as she nodded.

 

"I'll do better this time, Daddy, I promise."

 

"Okay, then, Clint, trade me places."

 

The two of them switched, Phil holding her wrists securely and the boy lying on his stomach between her legs.

 

"Nice and easy, baby boy," he reminded his son.

 

"Yes, sir," Clint whispered and he looked totally committed to it.

 

He started with her thighs, caressing and kissing up the pale expanse of skin nipping gently on the right side and then the left. Then he began tonguing along the crease between her legs and her body, then running long, light licks up over her larger, outer lips. Finally, he placed a soft open mouthed kiss along the top of her mons, just below her pelvic bone. 

 

Darcy's face tightened as she tried to concentrating past her brother's teasing, testing mouth.  Apparently, he wasn't feeling bad enough for it to keep him from taking this chance to get back at her for earlier.

 

Phil was actually starting to feel quite bad for the girl, and was just about to insist the boy quit his torment when he moved lower, his tongue moving in small, quick little swipes up her center, over her dripping hole.

 

He felt Darcy tremble lightly in his grip, but she successfully resisted the urge to move or make any noise, though she pressed her lips tightly together.

 

The boy kept that up for several minutes, varying his path or speed or pressure only slightly, until he felt confident that he'd gathered quite enough of her slick on his tongue. He relished the taste and feel of her on his tongue, and then he reached one hand up and used the first two fingers of his right hand to spread apart her lips and stretched the skin around her clit nice and tight.

 

Once the little nub was pulled up to attention, he puckered his lips and kissed it. Once, twice, three times, putting slightly more pressure each time. Kiss number four was a little looser, a little wetter as Clint let his lips part slightly before pressing them to her again.

 

Phil watched as Darcy went perfectly still, not even breathing, every muscle held impossibly tight as Clint drew her clit into his mouth and treated it much like he had one of her sweet little nipples, suckling intently.

 

"Breathe, baby girl, you have to breath," Phil leaned over and whispered right into the girl’s ear. She released her hold on her breath with a shaky exhale and then did her best to pant and gasp quietly. He was quite impressed with her determination. 

 

"Are you going to come, darling?" He asked, rubbing his ear against her hair as he watched her chest rise and fall almost frantically. 

 

She only nodded, afraid to open her mouth, lest she loose her battle for compliance.

 

"I love watching your brother use his clever little mouth on your pretty little pussy, baby doll. He's so very good with that sharp little tongue of his, isn't he?"

 

She nodded again, and he could feel the pulse in her wrists racing.

 

He didn't see what it was Clint did with her clit inside his mouth, though he imagined it was a very skillfully applied combination of sucking and tapping or flicking with his tongue, but Darcy finally caved, her shoulders jerking up as she came, and trying to curl into the pleasure.

 

She called her brother's name as she broke over the waves of her climax.

 

Clint moaned against her when he heard her shout his name and continued to suck on her as he did. Phil could see his hips working against the bed, humping what was sure to be a rock hard erection against the soft mattress.

 

Phil held her wrists and watched the two of them as Clint worked her through her orgasm, until Darcy started jerking against his hold on her and attempting to pull her hips away from her brother's onslaught. 

 

"Too much, too much," she whimpered and, when Phil released her hands, she put them right into Clint's hair and pulled him off of her with surprising strength.

 

Clint moaned at the tugging in his hair, and lifted his head. His hair was now thoroughly messed up and sticking out from the tight fists of his sister. His chin was smeared with her slick and his face was now slack, eyes hooded and glazed, giving him a drugged appearance.

 

"Pussy drunk," Phil said with a snort and pushed off the bed, reaching for a condom as he went. 

 

Clint licked his lips and tried to focus his gaze on Darcy's face. "Feel beddar, Darce?" he slurred.

 

"Uh huh," she nodded as she continued the struggle to catch her breath.

 

"Good," he said with a lazy smile and licked around his lips, searching for more of her taste.

 

"Uh huh," Darcy said again and, unable to lift his head with her arms any longer, let him drop to nuzzle against her hips and stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair, absently attempting to tame it's wildness.

 

"Love you, Darce," the boy whispered and pressed small kisses to her soft belly. "Love your taste." His voice grew more muffled as he pressed his face into her. " 'ove your pussy."

 

"We can tell," Phil said with a faint smile as he opened the small silver packet and tossed the wrapper into the small trash bin next to his nightstand. 

 

He was only half hard now, despite the lovely show; it had been long enough for his body's reaction to flag. 

 

He stepped closer, leaning a bit as he reached for Clint and tugged sort of gently on his messy hair. "Come on, baby boy, I need that mouth over here. We aren't finished yet."

 

Clint's movements were sluggish and looked as though they took all his combined efforts, but he managed to get on his hands and knees and crawl close enough to get his mouth on Phil's cock. 

 

His movements were a bit on the clumsy, sloppy side, but it still didn't take very long with that hot, wet mouth slurping and sucking over him to have his cock stiff and throbbing again. He almost regretted tugging on Clint's hair again to pull him off. He sort of thought he could be perfectly happy forever if he could just leave his dick stuffed down the boy’s throat, but, alas, that was not on the menu for the evening. 

 

Still, what came next was just as much fun.

 

"Get comfortable, Darcy doll." Phil instructed as rolled on the condom and then pushed and turned and maneuvered Clint so that he was on his hands and knees, his beautiful ass towards Phil, with the two of them side on to the sprawling girl, so that she would have the best view. 

 

Well, almost the best view. Phil knew he defiantly had the best seat in the house. 

 

He reached for the hand towel that had been used earlier and laid it on the side table next to the lube. Next, he firmly grasped the tab of Clint's plug, slid it carefully out of his twitching hole, and set it on the towel. After that, he lifted the lube, popped the cap, and applied a liberal amount to his cock and then drizzled a bit more into the boys gaping opening. 

 

Clint shivered and moaned, but arched his back and pressed his posterior back towards his Daddy. Phil glanced over at Darcy, who was leaning leisurely against the pillows, but watching attentively. 

 

Satisfied that she wasn't going to miss her show, he wrapped one hand around his cock and placed one on the curve of Clint's ass, using his thumb to spread his cheek just a bit wider as he moved closer and placed the tip of his dick into that gorgeous slot. 

 

The head of his cock met only the faintest resistance as the rim of Clint's ass fluttered and quivered at the sudden contact and then he was in and pushing deep with a long, slick glide. 

 

"Oh, yeah," Phil moaned, his head falling back as he added his other hand to his son's other hip. "I missed this so much, baby, missed this tight, sweet little boy hole."

 

"Me too, Daddy," Clint agreed, his voice low and rough as he rocked back to take his father deeper. "Missed that big cock filling me up so good."

 

Phil used his grip on the boy's hips to pull them even closer, pressing hard into him and getting impossibly deep as he did. He held that for a minute, just getting used to the feel, remembering the hot squeeze and press of the boy's cavity pulling him it. 

 

Eventually, though, the need to move grew too insistent to ignore, and he gladly gave into it, pulling out with another of those long, slick glides before pushing in and starting his epic plundering of Clint's glorious ass.

 

He kept it relatively slow, at first, building his pace gradually because he wanted this to last as long as possible. Eventually, though, he was fucking Clint with quite a bit of speed and force. The boy was forced to widen his stance a couple of times so that he had enough leverage to push back into the vigorous thrusts, taking every one and begging for more.

 

Clint heard a frustrated sigh as he turned to look at Darcy, who had one hand against her mouth, a slender finger between her teeth and the other pressed tightly to her lower abdomen as her thighs pressed tight together while she squirmed.

 

"You can touch yourself, baby girl," Phil suggested, his breath coming hard now. "Just use your fingers on your clit, though, no penetration," he reminded and she nodded and spread her thighs to show them her glistening cunt.

 

She reached down carefully and began to touch herself, first just one finger, then two, then three as she grew more confident and learned her own pleasure.

 

"Look at your sister, Clint," Phil ordered, patting him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Isn't she just perfect."

 

"Fuck," the boys slurred as his eyes took in his sister, masturbating furiously with her little hand moving over her clit with lightning fast strokes. "That's so fucking hot, Daddy. Wanna taste again." He added and then, as an afterthought, "Wanna come again, too."

 

Phil slowed and pulled out, leaving a confused and panting Clint behind.

 

"On your back, in the center," Phil commanded, voice only a bit uneven as he gave Clint's hip a pat.

 

Clint obeyed, shuffling and flopping over, almost landing on Darcy's legs. Phil knelt onto the bed and moved up between his son's knees, lifting his legs up over his thighs and pulling him across his lap until his hips were elevated and Phil could press back into him. At this angle, practically every thrust was hitting right against Clint's prostate and the boy was bowing his body and swearing like a sailor as Phil began to fuck into him again.

 

He wasn't able to go as fast or as hard, but his aim was easier, which worked just fine for him, since he always made it a policy to get his little ones off at least once on his cock before he let himself finish. 

 

He worked his penis into the boy's body, watching as the stretched hole took his long, thick length so well, and felt his heart clutch with love and affection for this boy and his sister who gave themselves to him so willingly, allowing him to pleasure them and take his pleasure in return from their sweet little bodies.

 

"Doing so good for me, baby boy, making your daddy feel so good, Clint," he murmured encouragingly as the boy moaned and rocked with him, in an unconscious attempt to help him reach his mark with every push.

 

Next to them, Darcy was starting to shudder as she neared another climax, so Phil reached out and pulled her hand away from her precious pussy. 

 

"Not- not yet, baby girl," he huffed, knowing they were all growing closer to their end. "Clint, are you almost there, baby?"

 

"Yes, Daddy, so close!"

 

He slowed a moment so that he could stretch it out long enough for both of them to get the girl in place. 

 

"Do you want Clint's salty treat in your mouth, Darcy girl?"

 

"Oh, yes, Daddy," she said, leaping up. It was amazing how fast her face could shift from confusion and disappointment to pure joy. 

 

"Kneel next to your brother's shoulders and let him lick your cunt while you suck his dick, okay?" 

 

She nodded and moved carefully as she found the position he'd described. Clint groaned deeply and reached up to pull her hips down against his face so that he could dive back into her juicy little hole, while she opened her mouth with a gasp and pulled the head of his penis into her mouth with her tight, little fist around his shaft. 

 

Phil went back to thrusting with purpose, but the sight of his innocent little babies so enthusiastically enjoying 69 while he worked in and out of his son's slick, open ass was just about too much for him. 

 

He was nothing if not master of himself, though, and he forced himself to endure until he heard Darcy squeal and shudder through her climax and then watched her try and swallow down the flood of come in her mouth. Some leaked out of the corner of her mouth and down over her chin and Phil lost it. 

 

When he came back from the consuming void of his orgasmic release he reached for Darcy, pulling her off her brother's wilting cock and lifting her face so that he could lean over and take her mouth in a sloppy, dirty kiss as he sucked the last of his boy's come off her face and tongue.

 

He remained there, kissing her, his own softening penis still buried to the hilt in Clint's boy hole, until it became absolutely necessary for him to withdraw to take care of the condom.  

 

Even he whined a little as he pulled out and moved off the bed. He didn't want to have to move. He wanted to stay pressed deep inside Clint with his mouth and hands on Darcy forever, but unfortunately, reality pressed in on them and all messes, even the ones that were oh so fun to make, needed to be dealt with.

 

He took a moment to curse his own rule, (condoms for one meant condoms for all), but relished the reminder that in less than a week it would be okay for them to dispense with the prophylactics. He very much looked forward to licking his come out of Clint's leaking asshole, and sharing Clint's come with him as they sucked it out of Darcy's fucked out vagina.

 

Till then, though...

 

He pulled the used condom off, tied the end and disposed of it before moving to wash his hands and wipe off his lubricant slick thighs and groin. Once he was sufficiently clean he wet another washcloth to take to Darcy and Clint. 

 

Once the kids were cleaned up he would have to get them dressed and off to bed before tossing the soiled sheets into the washer, making up his bed with clean sheets and then cleaning up the other odds and ends of the evening. 

 

All he really wanted was to curl up between his kids and drift off into a post-coital coma.

 

Still, he thought with a smile, all this work was definitely worth it. Definitely.


	6. The First Time Darcy Takes a Bath With her Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time! No actual sex in this chapter, but still lots of age play and some fondling and fingering.

Next morning was Sunday. It was the day everyone got to sleep in, and Phil usually cooked a big breakfast for everyone. Today it was Belgium waffles with whipped cream and fruit. Clint stuck with the classic- Strawberries, while Darcy went with peaches, and Phil sprinkled his with blueberries. 

 

Since it was Phil's turn for dish duty he got his laptop out and opened a website for Darcy and Clint to browse while he cleaned up. 

 

"You need to start with something smaller," Phil instructed. "If you decide you really like having daddy and Clint play with your ass then we can graduate you to a larger one in a couple months.

 

She nodded and started scrolling through the selection of beginner butt plugs, pointing out this one or that while Clint looked over her shoulder and made comments, some helpful, some not.

 

"Hey, that one looks like Donald Trump," He said, pointing and laughing." How ‘bout it, Darce, you wanna stick a prick in your ass, he's one of the biggest ones I've ever seen."

 

"Ew, gross," Darcy grimaced and elbowed her brother lightly in the ribs. Her face changed when she spotted a lovely clear glass one with pink and purple sparkles. "Oh, that one's so pretty! Can I get that one, Daddy?"

 

Phil walked around the island, drying his hands on a dish towel and peered over their shoulders. "A glass one? Are you sure you don't want one made of PVC or rubber? They're softer and more comfortable."

 

"But this one is so pretty, I really like it," she said with a slight pout and batting of her eyelashes. "Please, Daddy? It's small enough, I don't think it'll really be that uncomfortable."

 

"I guess it is fairly small," Phil conceded. "With a nice tapered shape. That's really the one you want, baby girl?"

 

"It really is!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down on her stool lightly.

 

"But it's so girly," Clint whined making a face at his sister.

 

"Cause I'm a girl, Clint!" Darcy reminded her brother with a scowl. 

 

"Yeah, you are," Clint said back with a bit of a leer.

 

"Clint, that's enough," Phil scolded. "Okay, we’ll get you that one."

 

He shooed the kids out of the way and sat down to complete the order.

 

"When will it get here, Daddy?" Darcy asked, obviously excited. 

 

"I got the two day shipping so it should be here by the time you get home from school on Wednesday."

 

"Thank you, Daddy," Darcy grinned and leaped at her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his neck and cheeks with kisses. "You're the best Daddy ever," she said, looking at him with her eyes filled with love. 

 

"You know I love taking care of my little girl," he said with a smile, his hand moving up to her hair, petting and stroking the dark curled affectionately. 

 

She glanced down at his mouth and then her smile grew a little darker, a little dirtier. "What are we going to do today, Daddy?" Her voice was still soft, but now there was a seductive lilt to it that had warmth pooling in his belly.

 

"Oh, well, I don't know. I didn't really have anything planned for today. Is there anywhere you kids would like to go? Something you've wanted to do?" Phil cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face and all innuendo out of his tone. He thought he succeeded pretty well, but Darcy had set her mind to something and she would not be dissuaded. 

 

"I can think of something I've wanted _you_  to do," she said, then bit her lip and looked down at his mouth again. "I think first I'd like to take care of you, Daddy. Can I take care of you?"

 

Phil glanced over at Clint who was watching them with an amused grin. "What about you, Clint, isn't there anything you'd like to do today?"

 

Clint shrugged. "I picked last week when we took Darcy to the shooting range. I think it's her turn to decide."

 

"Hmmm," Phil wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle the both of them if they started teaming up on him like this. "I really need to take a shower." 

 

Darcy looked like she was about to add something devious, but he cut her off. "And you and Clint definitely need a bath."

 

That caused Darcy to pause and take a deep breath. "So, after you shower, will you give us a bath, Daddy? Then we can take care of you and you can do that thing I've been wanting you to do."

 

"Okay," Phil managed to get out around a hard swallow. "That sounds like a plan. Are your rooms all picked up?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," Darcy said.

 

Phil looked at Clint who just shrugged.

 

"Okay, how about this. I'll take a shower while Clint gets his room picked up and Darcy, why don't you start your laundry? Get it sorted and the first load in the washer ready to go once we're done cleaning up."

 

"Okay, cool," Darcy giggled and, after one last kiss Phil's cheek, walked off to get started. Her lovely hips swinging as she moved away from them.

 

"You all right, sir?" Clint asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

 

"Yes, you little scamp," Phil said, swinging his arm around Clint's neck and pulling him in for a noogie. He wasn't normally this playful, but something about Darcy and Clint and him being the way they were just made him feel so young and free. 

 

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Clint laughed and squirmed against him. Clint's hair was still very much in the 'bed head' region of messy, so Phil didn't think he really minded that much.

 

"All right, all right," Phil said after a second. He pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head and then released him. "Go get your room clean."

 

Clint pulled away, his hands trying to manage his truly horrendous hair and muttering, "No respect for the do." He did turn and shoot Phil a wink, though, so he figured there were no hard feelings. 

 

Except maybe in his shorts. These kids were gonna be the death of him.

 

                                                                                                                                                   

* * *

            

 

Phil forced himself not to hurry. He was thorough as he washed himself, as he always was, but the trickle of anticipation kept buzzing under his skin and getting his heartrate up, just a bit. 

 

The fact of the matter was- he loved bathing his kids. It was a joy that he didn't allow himself very often. He reserved it for only the most special of occasions. This whole weekend had seemed like a dream. One special occasion after the other. He supposed Darcy was mostly to thank for that, though Clint had certainly played his role. 

 

He was simply the luckiest daddy in the world, hands down.

 

Once his own ablutions were finished he dried off, wrapped a towel tightly around his waist, and started running the bath. 

 

First, he debated on whether or not to get dressed. If he knew what his little Darcy was going to ask of him, and he was pretty sure he did, clothes would not be staying on long anyway, and he knew that bath time with the kids, Clint especially, had always been a rather soggy endeavor. 

 

He laid out towels all around his extra-large tub and decided to skip dressing in something that would just be getting wet anyway. 

 

Second, he debated whether or not to add bubbles to the bath water. He loved watching the kids play with them, but they did sort of obscure his view...

 

"You're such an old pervert," he muttered and grabbed the bubbles out from under his sink and added them to the water. Besides, they smelled like strawberries and he knew Darcy would love them.

 

Preparations completed, he walked out of his bedroom to see if Clint and his sister were finished with their assigned tasks. 

 

He found them, Darcy sitting on top of the washer, with Clint between her knees and their mouths pressed together, the boy's hands caressing one of her breasts over her flannel pajama top.

 

He watched them for a moment, till Darcy wrapped her legs around her brother's waist and pulled him against her, pressing their hips together. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy between them, so Phil decided to clear his throat and get their attention. There would be plenty time for that later.

 

They broke apart at the sound of his voice, looking guilty for a moment at getting caught. 

 

"Bath water should be about ready," Phil said, his voice light and teasing. "You don't want it to get cold, do you?"

 

Darcy shook her head, her lips puffy and swollen, her top wrinkled and her hair sticking out in a few places. She looked sexy as hell. 

 

"No, sir," Clint said, his eyes a bit glazed and his pajama pants tented nicely. His hair was still a wild mess that made Phil smile and want to kiss him till he couldn't breathe.

 

Maybe later.

 

"Room clean?" He asked the boy, double checking, though he was sure Clint wouldn't have let himself get distracted before completing his chore. Probably.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

He could see the laundry baskets on the floor at Clint's feet, one with bright, colorful clothes, the other with whites.

 

"Darks loaded, ready to go?" He asked Darcy.

 

"Yep!" She said happily and hopped off. "Let's go, Clint."

 

"Right behind you," he muttered fondly and rolled his eyes. 

 

In his master bath once more, Phil shut off the water and helped the kids get undressed. 

 

"Clint, you get in first, sit in the back," Phil instructed. "Then you can climb in, baby girl, in the front, face backwards, there you go." He helped her climb in, careful not to step on her brother and then settled down into the bubbles. There were almost too many and she giggled when they reached all the way to her chin.

 

She reached out, catching a handful of the iridescent suds and blew them at Clint, who laughed and splashed back at her. Phil, kneeling next to the tub in his towel, congratulated himself on his decisions, on both counts.

 

"Let's try not to make too much of a mess, okay?" He asked, knowing it was mostly futile. 

 

"Okay, Daddy," Darcy said, giggling as Clint leaned over and dropped and heap of bubbles onto her head. "Make me a hat, Clint!"

 

Phil watched, a goofy smile on his face as the two of them played, building soapy mustaches, beards, hats and funny faces. They took turns attempting to build little suds sculptures and making the other guess what it was. More than half the time it was a sinking mess before they even came close.

 

Phil was laughing along at Darcy's attempt to explain her last masterpiece had been a rainbow, but Clint was calling foul. 

 

"You can't make a rainbow without colors. It just looks like a bridge- which is what I guessed, so I got it right. 

 

"Fine," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "It was a rainbow bridge."

 

"Brat," Clint laughed and splashed her a little too hard. 

 

Darcy was chocking and sputtering for several second before Phil handed her a dry washcloth for her face and helped her get the soap from her eyes.

 

"I think that's enough play time," he said, giving Clint a stern, disapproving look. "You have something you want to tell your sister, Clint?"

 

"Sorry, sis," Clint said, looking genuinely regretful. 

 

"T's okay," she said, rubbing her eye with the cloth one last time. 

 

"Time to wash," Phil announced. "Who's first?"

 

"Clint's first!" Darcy laughed, and wet the rag before tossing it at his chest. "Oldest first, right Daddy?"

 

Phil shrugged at Clint. Clint shrugged back.

 

The older man retrieved the now soaked rag, squeezed out the excess water, and set it on the side of the tub. "Hair first," he declared, though Clint knew the drill, and reached for the shampoo. 

 

Clint ducked down, submerging his head, though his hair was already thoroughly wet, and came up dripping and grinning.

 

Phil flipped the cap and turned the bottle upside down over the boy's head, leaving a generous dollop of the stuff on his crown as he set the bottle down. Clint leaned closer to him, then, resting his arms on the side of the tub as his father began working up a lather in his short hair. 

 

He took his time, massaging the scalp and rubbing behind the boy's ears, working the newer, thicker suds through to the tip of every strand. 

 

Clint was soon a sagging puddle of a human being, humming and moaning quietly, his eyes shut, face relaxed, and his chin on his arms which were the only thing keeping him from sliding right under the water.

 

"Okay, time to rinse," Phil announced finally and smiled when Clint whined just a bit, though he sat back and straightened up, waiting patiently while Phil retrieved the bathroom pitcher and filled it with clean tap water.

 

Slowly, carefully, he dumped the nice warm water over the boy's head and shoulders with one hand while the other ran through his hair, getting all the soap out. He used a second pitcher full, just to be sure, and then told the boy to stand while he reached for the loofah and body wash.

 

As much as he loved washing his kids’ hair, this was Phil's favorite part of path time. He stood next to the tub so he could reach the boy's shoulders and neck. He started at the top and worked his way down, lifting his arms gently and working the loofah over every inch of skin.

 

He used small, quick circles, getting between Clint's fingers and under his arms. That always made him twitch, as he was ticklish in there, but he usually managed to stay upright. He pushed and guided him to turn so that he could wash his back, working down his spine and over his nicely shaped shoulder blades and down around the sides of his ribs and over the sweeping bend of his lower back and hips and over the curve of his ass.

 

Phil tried not to linger too much, but he did want to make sure the boy's hole was nice and clean for later. He asked Clint to spread his cheeks for him so he could get to every inch of him, unimpeded. He pressed the loofah down between his legs, getting behind his balls and the delicate skin between his thighs. 

 

Once satisfied, he ran the soft, spongy puff down the back of his legs, getting his hamstrings and behind his knees and calves. He had the boy lift one foot, then the other, and got his feet, scrubbing gently as Clint held onto the safety rail.

 

He stood again, guiding the boy to turn his front towards him and began on his chest. He spent extra time, getting every inch of his pectoral muscles and abs and around his sides. He passed the loofah over the front of his hips and down his thighs, getting the boy's legs before sweeping back up to get his privates. 

 

Clint was only half hard, but he knew that was because he understood that for Phil this part of the bathing process wasn't about sex, not really. It was about caring for those in his charge and showing them affection and respect by performing this nearly sacred ritual for them. It was about reverence and trust. It was about love.

 

When he was finished with Clint, he told the boy to sit back in the water, using his hand to scoop water over his neck and shoulders when the water line didn't quite rinse all the way up.

 

The bubbles had mostly dissipated by now, though the surface still held a filmy texture to it. 

 

He turned to Darcy then and smiled. 

 

Phil was so at peace, so relaxed and happy. 

 

"Your turn, sweet girl," he whispered and she nodded, following Clint's example and leaning against the side of the tub on her crossed arms.

 

Washing his little girl’s hair was a more complicated experience then with Clint. Her hair was not only thicker, but much, much longer as well, reaching well past her breasts when wet. He worked her scalp and behind her ears, same as with the boy, but when it came to getting the body of her hair she took four times as long.

 

Not that anyone was complaining.

 

"Feels so nice, Daddy," she sighed as he worked his fingers in her hair. He smiled and continued his task.

 

Eventually he had the whole lather covered mass piled on the top of her head and was satisfied by its cleanliness. He repressed the desire to photograph her like this, with her lazy smile and her soapy hair. Her eyes were closed tight and she kept wrinkling her nose and giggling whenever soap or water would trickle down over her ears or neck, suppressing a twitch and a giggle. 

 

"Tickles," she said with a smile as he wiped one such tendril of lather from her ear.

 

"Time to rinse," he said quietly and she nodded, lifting her hands to cup them over her eyes.

 

It took three pitchers of water to get all the shampoo out of her hair, and even then... Well, he planned to give them a final rinse with the nozzle just before he got them out anyway. 

 

"On your feet," he urged, though she was already rising from the water. 

 

He rinsed the loofah thoroughly and added another dose of body wash so he could give Darcy the same treatment as Clint. This time, he switched things up, doing her front first. 

 

He heard Clint sigh in pleasure as he worked the loofah in circles around her breasts, after he'd finished with her neck and arms. He glanced down to see the boy with his hands behind his head, leaning against the back of the tub and looking both relaxed and attentive.

 

When he noticed Phil was looking at him he raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'well, what ya gonna do?' 

 

Phil had to admit, she was a very tempting sight, her soft skin shiny and wet and flushed from the heat of the water, with trails of soap dripping down her body, following her curves in all kind of interesting ways. 

 

Still, this was about getting clean, first and foremost, before getting dirty.

 

He washed over her stomach and hips and very, very gently between her legs, mindful that she was still a bit sore, though most of the outward signs had faded. He washed the front of her legs, and then stood again to have her turn.

 

Her lovely smooth back was next. He rubbed up and down her spine a few times until she dropped her head forward and relaxed to the point that Phil was momentarily worried that she'd fall, but she kept on her feet.

 

He worked over her hips and down the back of her legs, having her lift her feet one at a time and getting between her adorable little toes. 

 

Finally, he was ready to get her sweet little ass. Best for last, he thought, as he smiled and moved the sponge up to drip water over the swell of her curving slope of her cheeks. 

 

He slowed his stokes, taking his time making his tight little spirals over her skin, first one side, then the other. When that was finished he softly whispered, "Your hands, please, baby doll."

 

She knew what to do. She'd seen Clint do the same only a short time earlier. She gripped the plush globes in her wet hands and pulled them gently apart for him.

 

He's seen her ass before, of course, but he'd never really taken the time to stop and appreciate it until now. He lifted the loofah and cleaned up and down her crease gently, but very thoroughly, and then he lowered the loofah to the floor and lifted his bare hand to brush a finger over the tight little rosebud of her hole.

 

"You have a lovely little asshole, baby girl," he said with a soft sigh. 

 

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered back, her voice hitching very slightly.

 

He caressed her, petting his finger tip down and down and down over the puckered furl repeatedly, letting her grow accustomed to the feel of being touched there.

 

"Is this what you want, baby?" He asked, pressing in gently, though not enough to penetrate, yet. "You want your daddy to touch your precious little ass hole?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," she all but moaned.

 

"What else, sweetheart? Tell your daddy what you want," he prompted.

 

She didn't disappoint.

 

"I want you to put your finger inside my hole, Daddy. I want you to stretch my ass wide enough to fit your great big daddy cock up inside me, and I want you to fuck me there."

 

Her words had his cock twitching under his damp towel and he notices from the corner of his eye that Clint was biting his bottom lip. 

 

"Here?" He clarifies as he finally breaches the tight ring with his fingertip.

 

She can't respond with words, only a small gasp as she leaned forward slightly and grabbed the safety rail. 

 

He thrust with his finger, only going as deep as the first knuckle, but giving her enough stimulation to make her knees shake.

 

"Answers me, Darcy," he demanded, his voice stronger, "Is this where you want me to fuck you?"

 

"Oh yes, Daddy," she practically sobbed. 

 

He rewarded her by pushing in further, to the second joint, and giving his finger a wiggle.

 

"Oh, fuck," she groaned and he had to wrap his free arm around her hips to keep her from going down.

 

"Okay then," he said with a chuckle as he pulled his finger from her tight little body. "I'll keep that in mind." Phil eased her down, leaning her back against her brother's chest so that she could get her head back on straight. He also reached down to pull the plug and get the water draining. It was a big enough tub that it would take a while.

 

Darcy sighed pleasantly and pulled Clint's arms around her waist linking their fingers. Her breasts were floating right on the water line, visible now that the bubbles had gone, and he felt himself get fully hard looking over her slick, wet skin with her damp hair spread over her neck and her brother's chest and her face lax with pleasure.

 

He couldn't fight the need he felt to touch her, so he gave in and reached over to slide a hand across her clavicle and then down her arm, under the water to where her fingers were threading with Clint's.

 

He squeezed their hands then shifted his fingers to move up her stomach and between her breasts, just touching, caressing lightly as he takes in the silky feel of her clean wet flesh. Phil carefully gathered her hair together and twisted it over her left shoulder, out of the way. Then, he worked his thumb into the side of her neck over the small, tight muscles at the base of her skull and she smiles and moans and tilts her head over to rest on Clint's left shoulder. 

 

Phil scoots closer to the back of the tub and lifts his other arm to Clint's neck. He massages into the tense bunch of muscle at the top of his shoulder and Clint smiles and leans his head against Darcy's hair.

 

"That feels so nice, sir, thank you," Clint whispered and his voice his, slow and rough, sent a thrill down Phil's spine. 

 

"You're welcome, baby boy," he whispered back and regretted that he couldn't get both sides from that angle. He could feel the water growing cooler though, and the water line has dropped noticeably, and he knew they would have to get out very soon. 

 

With her breasts mostly above the water, Phil slid his right hand down to cup them, rubbing them and warming them with his hand. His left hand moved slowly down Clint's chest and pressed between their bodies. He slid between them easy enough, everything is still wet and soap slick, and he found Clint's hard length pressed against the curve of Darcy's lower back without any difficulty.

 

He rubbed it up and down with the flat of his palm, his fingers curling just barely to press in tight to the line of it as he worked his boy’s cock between their two bodies. 

 

He got one of Darcy's nipples between his thumb and index finger and pinched down, getting her to arch her back enough that he could get his fist around Clint's dick.

 

"Uh, Daddy," Clint gasped and rocked his hips up gently, fucking Phil's slick, but firm grip.

 

They stayed like that, him playing with Darcy's tits and jacking Clint off until the water was down lower than the tops of Darcy's thighs. By that time the two of them were a moaning, undulating mass, shivering both with pleasure and chill as their skin broke out into goosebumps. 

 

"Time to rinse off and get dry," he announced, pulling his hands away from them to turn on the hot water again and get the spray nozzle extended. "Stand up, ya prunes," he teased and climbed to his feet as well. His knees complained a bit, but he worked the stiffness out quickly and got to work hosing his kids off.

 

Phil got every trace of soap off them he could find and then shut off the water and grabbed a big bath sheet from the counter.

 

"Darcy," he said and held it open for her.

 

She climbed from the tub carefully and turned her back to him so he can drape the towel over her head and shoulders. He rubbed gently at her head until he got most of the loose water out and then rubbed up and down her arms and legs to get her dry.   

 

He sent her to the bedroom then, a quick word to lay the towel out on the bed before lying down herself, and then he turned to Clint and did the same for him. Once he had the boy alone, though, he paused to look him over.

 

"How are you feeling tonight, Clint," he asked, face solemn, but not unkind.

 

His boy was a bit out of it, however, and he gave the older man a lazy smile before saying, "I feel really good, Daddy. My cock is so hard right now. I loved watching you rub down Darcy. She's so-" Clint stopped when he noticed Phil shaking his head.

 

"No, I mean, how do you feel? Any intense emotions or overwhelming feelings I should be aware of tonight?" he clarified and looked Clint right in the eye so that he knew to take it seriously.

 

"Oh," the boy grunted, his eyes snapping to the side. "Uh, no, sir, I don't think so." He looked back at Phil finally and met his eyes. "No, sir, I feel really relaxed, actually. Thank you for the wonderful bath, sir."

 

Phil smiled at him then and leaned in to give him a soft, lingering kiss before going back to rubbing the towel over his dark blonde locks. "So, if I give you a turn in your sister's ass, are you going to be able to be gentle? Or should we postpone that for now?"

 

Clint tilted his head as he considers it. "I'm okay, Daddy. If I start to feel off, I promise I'll let you know sooner, rather than later. I should have told you last time, I know. I'm working on my communication skills, sir, I promise. I won't let it happen again. I won't hurt her like that ever again."

 

"I believe you," Phil said gently as he wiped the towel down Clint's arms and over his chest and back. "I'm not just worried about it for Darcy's sake, you know. I don't like that this got the drop on both of us. I'm usually more observant, more careful."

 

Clint raised a hand and placed it carefully against his Daddy's cheek. "You can't blame yourself, Daddy. I have too much practice at hiding everything I'm feeling."

 

"Maybe, but not from me. Or at least, I didn't think you were that good at hiding from me." Phil's expression was sad, and a bit self-deprecating, so Clint pressed his mouth to it until it lifted at the corners and he could taste his smile. "Okay then, that's enough. Let's not keep Darcy girl waiting."

 

Clint nodded and lifted his arms and let Phil tuck the ends of the towel around his waist. "You really gonna let me get a taste of that sweet little ass, Daddy?"

 

Phil hummed. "If you're good."

 

"I'll be so good. I'll be the best!" Clint declared confidently.

 

Phil just laughed and led him into the bedroom.


	7. The First Time Darcy gets Fucked in the Ass

Darcy was lying prone on the bed, her towel underneath her, head resting on her hands, her knees bent, and her feet kicking in the air. She nearly took their breath away. Her apparent youth and innocence on display right along with the naked curve of her perfectly rounded cheeks and hint of her perfectly pink little hole.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Clint breathed out with his exhale.

"Yep," Phil agreed.

From this angle, they had a better view of most of her bruises, fading, but still viable on her waist and hips and thighs. Clint's fingers twitched when he saw them. Part of him was sorry he'd hurt her, but the other part was thrilled to see his marks on her pale, perfect skin. He wanted to put his hands on her and match up the dark, brown and green spots with his fingertips.

"Join your sister while I get ready," Phil prodded and nudged the boy's shoulder. "Keep her warmed up for me?"

"Yes, sir," Clint nearly growled and walked slowly to the side of the bed, coming up behind her and looking a bit predatory. He dropped his towel onto the bed and then climbed on, kneeling on all fours close enough to Darcy to touch just about any part of her he wanted.

While Phil retrieved the box of condoms, getting out several and tossing them onto the bed next to them, as well as picking up the lube, Clint placed one hand on the other side of Darcy and hovered over her, considering her backside carefully. She looked over her shoulder at him, her damp hair swishing against her back as she pulled it over one shoulder and gave him a shy look.

"What are you going to do with me, big brother?" she asked, eyes wide and lashes dark.

"What am I not going to do with you, you mean, sis," Clint whispered and then leaned down to press a soft, wet kiss to each and every bruise. He started with the ones higher up, closer to her waist, and moved his way down. He took a couple of detours, flicking his tongue up the line of her spine at the small of her back, and kissing over the dimples just a bit lower, while teasing them lightly with quick, wet little flicks.

She gasped and wiggled delightfully as he moved lower.

"Spread your legs for me, Darce," he whispered into the crease where her thigh met the curve of her left buttock.

She obeyed without a word and he shifted on his hands and knees so that he was kneeling between her feet and able to get at the lighter, fainter bruises towards the inside of her thigh. From this angle he could now get an eyeful of her sweet little cunt, glistening prettily and no longer swollen or discolored- at least on the outside.

He wanted to slide right up inside her with his achingly hard cock and spill into her over and over until she was a gushing river of his salty treat, but... doctor's orders. Even more importantly- Daddy's orders.

He did reach down and stroke himself firmly before he moved down to lie on his stomach between her knees. His hands, he placed on each of her cheeks and spread them carefully. He took a second to glance up at Phil who was watching them with his hand working slowly on his own cock.

"May I, Daddy?"

Phil nodded, too enraptured by the sight of them to speak.

When Clint's mouth brushed lightly over the tightly curled little rosebud of Darcy's asshole she let out a small, sudden squeak. He pulled back, a bit startled, and after a moment of silence they both started to giggle.

She buried her face in the bed and he hid his against the outside of her hip as they laughed.

"Sorry," she said finally, between lingering laughter. "I wasn't ready."

"You ready now?" he asked, infinity amused.

Darcy nodded, and he moved in a bit more slowly this time kissing each cheek and dragging his mouth back to her puckered opening. Clint kissed it gently, pressing his warm, smooth lips against it in a way that had her wanting to squirm, though she tried to resist. 

"How does it feel, baby girl?" Phil asked, finally finding his words again, only to discover his voice rough and low with lust.

"It feels-" she cut off with a gasp as Clint darted his clever little tongue out to flick over her furl. "It feels good, Daddy, but it also feels strange and- and it feels wrong, Daddy."

Phil watched her bite her lip and try not to thrust her hips back against the tongue now working to loosen up her tight opening so that it can press inside. "Does it make you feel dirty, Darcy girl?"

She gasped and moaned, though whether from his words for from Clint wiggling the tip of his tongue, which has finally breached the constricted little circle of her ass, he's not sure. He was willing to share the blame though. Yay for team effort.

"Soooooooo dirty, Daddy, but so goooooood, too," she whined, her back arching and her fists twisting in the sheets.

"Are you a dirty girl, Darcy? A dirty girl that likes having her brother’s tongue in her ass?" Phil crooned as he continued stroking himself, twisting his wrist over the head of his weeping erection to spread the drops of pre-come that were gathering at his slit.

"Oh, yes, Daddy," she moaned and rubbed her face against the bed like a cat in heat. "I love it."

Clint gave his own groan and pulled her hips tighter against his mouth, forcing his tongue deeper inside her, fucking it in and out of her now that he had loosened it enough to do so.

"That's right," Phil whispered, his gut clenching with pleasure as he watched, and stroked, and encouraged, "you're daddy's dirty little girl."

Clint pulled back enough to see a thick line of saliva between his mouth and her glistening hole. He licked his lips and smiled up the hills and valleys of her spine. "You taste like soap and strawberries, Darce," Clint revealed, and then moved back to rimming his little sister with enthusiasm, his hips working against the bed as he did, trying to ease some of the pressure of his lust with the friction. 

For a time, Phil was content to watch the sight before him. He knew firsthand how skilled his boy was at eating ass and he loved to watch him work while he remembered just how it felt to have that mouth between his own cheeks. Darcy was basically a writhing, mewling mess by the time he felt the heat moving down his spine and into his balls as he grew closer to orgasm. 

He didn't want to come, yet, though, so he let his hand fall to his side and walked over to pet Clint's hair. "That's enough for now, baby boy," he said, reluctantly, and caressed his fingers down the boy's back when he groaned in disappointment. "I know, and I hate to interrupt a master at work, but I think it's time to get serious about getting her ready, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Clint said, pulling his face away and siting up.

"Give me a taste first," he ordered gently, and bent over to press his mouth the boy’s. It was a filthy, wet kiss, with Phil trying to lick every trace of Darcy out of Clint’s mouth. He pulled away, dizzy for a moment on the flavors of that kiss, before he turned to look down at Darcy's sloppy, wet hole. It still looked too tight for his cock, but it was dripping with Clint's spit and shinning a nice rosy pink. "Good job, baby boy," he praised and ran his fingers through Clint's still damp hair. 

"Thank you, sir," the boy moaned quietly and then looked up at him with those storm cloud eyes as he leaned forward to place a trail of soft kisses over Phil's chest. The girl lay on the bed next to them, panting, but relaxed, as though she'd just collapsed after running a mile.

"Would you like to show your brother how grateful you are for him making you feel so good?" Phil prompted, speaking to her, though his eyes never left his boy. 

"Yes, Daddy. He was so good to me," she said as she tried to slow her breathing. 

He nodded and gestured at the head of the bed. "Why don't you lay back and relax for now, baby? Your sister can suck your cock while I finish opening her up."

He watched the boy's head nod quickly as he climbed carefully over his sister and crawled up to the best position. She lifted her head and tugged on his hips to get him to slide close enough to get her mouth on him. 

"Do you think you can get Clint to give you a salty treat before I have you ready to take my cock in your ass, sweet girl?"

She raised an eyebrow and glanced between Clint's erection right in front of her face and Phil's which was bobbing between his legs, aching and hard.

"I'll try, Daddy," she said finally, licking her lips and wasting no time as she lowered her mouth onto her brother's dick.

"That's my girl," Phil said with a smile and crawled onto the bed. He still held the lube in his left hand, and he popped it open now and poured some into his hand. He rubbed it between his palms for a second to warm it gently, and then carefully coated his fingers. 

He still started slowly. Clint's mouth had made a very good start on getting her to begin relaxing. Just like in the bath, he pressed his index finger in, to the second knuckle and then wiggled it gently up and down and side to side. That made Darcy moan loudly, which, in turn, had Clint throwing back his head and cursing as her noises vibrated along his hard cock.

After another few seconds, he pushed his finger the rest of the way in, and began to thrust it in and out at an easy pace. Before long, he felt confident that she was ready for a second finger, and added his middle finger, pressing her open ever wider.

She grunted at the new intrusion and froze.

"Is that too much, baby doll?" Phil asked immediately, stopping his motion as she tightened around his fingers. Darcy gave a small shake of her head, her mouth still full of her brother's penis, and he felt her muscles go slack as she forced herself to relax. 

"That's right, princess, just stay nice and loose for me, it's easier on you if you relax," he murmured soothingly and started moving inside her once again, slow and steady and relentless. She hummed her acknowledgement and started bobbing up and down faster as she continued to blow her big brother.

He had to work not to get distracted by the sight of her working the boy's thick length deeper and deeper. She almost had him down to the root, her pert little nose brushing the curve of his lower stomach before she began to fight her gag reflex and had to lift off. 

Darcy lifted one hand from her brother's hip to stroke him aggressively, thick saliva coating his phallus as she gasped in air and arched her back to push back, drawing his fingers into her ass a bit faster now as she was spread open, bit by bit.

Clint was basically a swearing, sweating mess, clutching at the pillows and sheets as she wrapped her lips back around him and sucked him vigorously.

Phil admired her determined attitude, relishing her rising to the challenge with gusto, and picked up his pace. It was only another minute or two before he was pressing a third finger in next to the others, scissoring and taking her that last little bit before she was ready for him.

He was surprised when she lifted her head and turned to look back over her shoulder at him, one hand extended towards him.

"Can I get some slippery stuff, Daddy?"

Phil lifted his eyebrows at her, but reached for the bottle and squeezed a small dollop into her palm without asking any questions. He watched as she coated two fingers and the lowered her right hand to press in behind Clint's balls. 

Her movement was a bit clumsy at first, a tad stumbling, but when she slid her first finger inside Clint, Phil watched in delight as his boy’s abdominal muscles went tight and he jerked at her finding his prostate almost right away.

 

"Holy fucking God," Clint gasped, his whole body seeming to shudder around that one little finger. She pressed firmly and started with her mouth again. "So fucking good, Darce, sucking me off with those ripe, lush fucking lips wrapped around my cock so perfectly," the words came tumbling out of his mouth as he writhed and muttered, appearing half incoherent with lust. "Fucking love your mouth... so wet... Full lips... And that fucking tongue. Gonna come, li'l sis... Gonna give you a nice treat..." 

Just as Phil was pulling out his fingers and reaching for a condom, his boy was all but shouting, his head tipped back and his fingers running through Darcy's hair. "Oh, fuck yeah, you want your treat, sis? You want your hot, salty fucking treat?"

She answered by taking him deep again, her cheeks hollowing around him as she pulled him in.

"Fucking yes! Here it comes, Darce, take your fucking treat. Oooooooooh, yeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh, fucking swallow it all down, fucking fuck yeah," he groaned, his body clenching and jerking as he unloaded into the girl’s mouth. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck-"

When Darcy lifted her face and let his cock flop wetly against his stomach, she was giggling. "You have such a dirty mouth," she laughed and kissed the underside of his penis.

"Y-you have a dirty mouth," he laughed back, his breath hitching slightly from the feel of her mouth against his oversensitive flesh.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned as Phil's hands gripped her hips and pulled her back towards him. "That's right, I'm such a dirty little girl. You gonna make your dirty little girl feel good now, Daddy?" She asked, her face turning to glance at him coyly over her shoulder.

"That's right, baby girl. You did such a good job getting your brother off, now I'm going to give you just what you want." He lifted his cock with one hand and rubbed it over the slicked up ring of her hole. "You ready for me to fill you up, sweet girl?"

She whined, her voice high and breathy in her throat. "Yes, please, Daddy. Wanna feel you in me."

Clint sat up on his knees next to her and put his hands on her waist, his eyes glued to the heart shaped swell of her backside as his daddy began putting pressure against that tight little opening with the thick, latex covered tip of his cock. 

He went slow, gentle, as he breached her. Finally, the head of his cock disappeared inside her and he paused and waited while she grunted and clenched down around his intrusion. 

"You gotta relax, little sis," Clint instructed, brushing his thumbs over her hips soothingly. "You can take him, Darce, just don't fight it. Let him in." 

Phil massaged the thick muscles of her glutes while she forced her body's tension to ease. After a moment, he knew she was ready for more. He leaned forward with his hips and they both watched as his length disappeared into the tight embrace of her ass.

She was almost burning hot around him as her body squeezed him hard and pulled him inside. Buried to the hilt, his hips meeting the cushion of her rounded cheeks, Phil let himself savor the moment.

"How does she feel, sir?" Clint inquired, a bit breathless from the sight.

"Oh, Clint, baby boy," he moaned, working to find the words, "I can't even- she's just- so f-fucking amazing-"

Clint stared, slightly wide-eyed with shock. He could probably count on one hand the times he'd seen his daddy come undone like that. "You hear that, sis? Sounds like your ass was made for taking Daddy's cock. What do you think?"

"Uuuuuhghnnnnmmm," she moaned and then Phil moaned as she clenched around him again.

"Shit..." Clint whispered in awed appreciation. 

It took Phil another few moments, but he did managed to gather himself again and started working in and out of her, keeping his movements small and careful as she adjusted and grew more used to the sensation of having her anal cavity stuffed full of hard, throbbing dick.

Clint watched in delight as she sobbed with joy at the way it felt to have him start to moving, rubbing all those secret, naughty places in a way she'd never experienced before.

"Oh, Daddy," she gasped when he finally managed a complete thrust in and out. "That feels-" He did it again, slightly faster, slightly harder. "Oh fuck, that feels unreal!"

"OH, Darcy girl," Phil crooned. "I'm gonna fuck this ass so good. You ready?"

She nodded and pushed back onto him, meeting his thrust and matching his rhythm with her hips.

Clint watched in stunned amazement as his father started pounding in and out of his little sister's ass, his length disappearing each time as her hole seemed to swallow him up and then spit him back out. The pink pucker of her rim was stretched and rolling in and out with his rapid, methodical thrusts.

"So fucking perfect," Clint whispered and reached up to stroke the sensitive skin where it was pulled tight and straining.

"Oh, fuck, Clint," she gasped and seemed to collapse down upon herself, falling onto her stomach, though Phil's grip on her hips kept them joined as he followed her down, his body covering her smaller one as she lay there shivering and overwhelmed. 

Phil curled his hips and pressed down into her, as he stretched out on top of her and continued to fuck deeper and deeper into her ass. Their new position made things feel impossibly tight, though she was better able to relax and let herself open up for him. Her total submission to him brought a primal grunt from his gut as he worked her virgin tight ass. He tried to keep most of his weight off of her, but the feeling of dominating her so completely, his larger frame pressing down over her and touching every part of her, brought warmth to his heart and a driving need to come to his balls. 

He tried to slow down, but the call of sweet, blissful climax was too much to ignore. He comforted himself with the fact that his lovely little girl loved him enough to let him have this whenever he wanted. This would not be the last time he got to fuck her ass, so he let himself go. 

As he jerked and thrust through the pleasure of his orgasm, Phil heard Clint whispering dirty little encouragements to Darcy as he held her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"So good for our Daddy, sis. Wish you could see how hard you just made him come for you, inside your sweet little ass. He really loved fucking you there, Darce. You just made him fall apart with that perfect, hot little hole, you know. You're so amazing little sister, can't wait to see what you look like when we can fill you up with our hot, salty jizz. You just wait. I'll bet a dirty little girl like you loves to feel her brother suck her Daddy's yummy come from her puffy, pink hole."

Clint's words, along with the feeling of Phil pulling out turned her into a moaning and whimpering mess. Phil ran his hand down her back in a soothing, petting motion several times before he sat back and focused on taking care of the condom.

"How-" Phil started, then had to pause, his cock twitching as the air hit his still sensitive length. "How are you, Darcy girl?"

Darcy turned her body and curled into Clint's side, her little hands grasping and pulling at him as if he was the only real and solid thing. 

"Darcy?" Phil asked, his brow furrowing. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she gasped, her whole body giving a shudder. 

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, leaning over to kiss her shoulder and push her hair away from her sweaty face.

"Need more, Daddy," she whispered, struggling to get the words out. "Need to come..."

The older man smiled slightly and placed another kiss against her neck. "You didn't come yet?"

"Close, Daddy, so close," she moaned, pressing her face into Clint's stomach and curling her knees up.

"Think that ass of yours can handle another fuck? Or would you rather I just used my mouth on you, honey?"

She rubbed her face against her brother's chest much like a cat, and hummed while she considered the question. Finally, she lifted her face and locked her eyes onto Phil's.

"Can I have both, Daddy?"

Phil grinned and reached out to pull her face to his for a messy, sloppy kiss. "You're such a greedy little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," she moaned into his mouth and he pulled her into his arms, one hand going under her knees, and the other around her back. She clutched at his shoulders desperately as she squealed with surprise.

"Sit at the bottom of the bed, Clint," he said as he continued to caress his trembling baby girl anywhere he could reach- her knees, her back, her shoulder and arm. She cuddled into his warmth and pressed her mouth to his neck and chest and face, leaving little kisses and kitten licks over his heated, sweaty skin.

Once his boy was in place, he stood carefully. His knees were still a bit shaking from the way he'd blown his load just a minute or two before, but, luckily, he wasn't going far. He handed her to Clint, positioning her as they went, her back to the boy’s chest and her knees on the outside of his legs.

At the last second, Phil remembered to grab a condom and roll it onto his baby boy's rock hard cock. He'd been tempted for half a second to just let them go without, but had managed to resist. Rules were rules, after all.

That done, he had his boy hold Darcy by the waist and lift her up while Phil got to his knees before them and added a liberal application of lubricant as he gripped Clint's erection to line it up and feed it right into the girl's still-stretched-out ass.

He could see the muscles in the boy's arms flex and strain with lowering her slowly onto him and they both moaned loudly as he glided inside of her.

"Fuck, brother you are so fucking big, feel so... Fuck!" She cried when he was all the way in. She sat on his lap, panting, her arms lifting up to curl around his neck as he held her there. Clint's hands took time to wander, caressing and exploring her thighs and hips, stomach and breasts as he savored the feel of her tight and hot and slick around his achingly hard dick.

"Sweet little sister, my sweet, dirty Darcy, taking my cock up your ass so good. Love you, kitten, love the way you feel on me," he murmured as he pressed his mouth to her shoulder and neck, kissing and nipping at her.

Phil watched, his eyes on the two of them, so beautiful and desperate for the other. Darcy was still shivering and shaking with the need to come and all the intense sensations she was feeling. He couldn't wait to completely overwhelm her little body with pleasure.

"Spread your knees wider, baby boy," He whispered and kept his eyes glued to the place where their bodies were joined. Forcing her legs apart brought a gasp to her lips and a stretch to her hole that had her full on twitching in the boy's arms as he struggled to keep her from collapsing in on herself. 

Phil put his hands on Darcy's knees and helped keep her spread like he wanted over Clint's body. Once she seemed better adjusted, he told them both to lean back. Clint had to move one of his arms behind them to support their weight, but his other stayed curled firmly around her torso, holding him to her as they rested back.

"Need to move, sir," Clint moaned, his body working and straining to keep the position. "Need to fuck her," he added, and Phil watched as he flexed his hips up against her, pushing just a bit deeper.

"I know, my sweet boy," Phil murmured and stroked one hand down the root of Clint's cock and down to cup his balls gently. "I know you can't move much, Darcy doll, but just do what you can to help your brother while he fucks your ass, okay? He's going to be getting pretty deep and I'm gonna suck on your clit, okay."

Both his kids groaned from his voice and his touch, and then they began. He patted Clint's knee to let him know he could start thrusting, and then leaned down to press his mouth to his baby girls hot, dripping wet pussy.

It took a second for them to find the rhythm of it all. It was a delicate balance between the three of them. Clint used his strong legs and hips to push up into Darcy, his arm around her ribs, just under her breasts, giving him some leverage to lift her up an inch or two before dropping her back down and diving deep. Darcy was trying her best to help, but mostly she just kept herself from falling off of him with her arms around his neck and her feet curled around the back of his calves. Other than that, she was all hip swivels and figure 8's. She eventually found the best way to move that had her rocking against Phil's mouth and shifting the angle of Clint's thrust to ease the glide of him in and out of her.

Phil grinned against her and lapped up her juices, making sure he caught the tip of his tongue on his baby boy’s cock and balls every chance he got. 

It was quite a challenging position for the two of them, and he knew they probably wouldn't be able to hold it long, but from the sounds they were both making, he figured they wouldn't need to. 

He tugged on Clint's sack the way he knew the boy loved and sucked Darcy's clit into his mouth, pressing against it firmly with his lips and tongue and humming against her to vibrate against her core.

Clint had given up on words by that point and was grunting and groaning loudly as he worked to keep his rhythm steady and his thrusts even. Darcy, on the other hand, was making a litany of sounds interspersed with the occasional word, incoherent and babbling.

"Daddy... Oh fuck, oh god... Clint... So full of your cock... Mouth, Daddy,... So good... Uhgn, so fucking good... Hard and deep.... Yesssss... There... So right.... There, right there... Fucking yes..."

He found himself tempted to break the rules again. He desperately wanted to slide a finger or two into her cunt and press hard against her g-spot. He could tell she was about to come from the way her voice grew louder, higher, and more breathy, and he knew a firm touch in just the right place and just the right time would set her off like a fucking rocket, but again, he resisted. Barely.

She came hard enough as it was, gasping and clawing at Clint's neck, her short little nails leaving little red crescent marks in a few places. Her back arched so suddenly that Phil had to lift one hand from her knee to her hips to keep her from thrashing right off of Clint's lap.

He watched in awe as her spit slicked nub throbbed and both her holes clenched and fluttered. Clint's balls tightened then, and, three thrusts later, he went rigid with his own release and he shouted Darcy's name and they both shuddered and rode the waves of their climax.

After a ridiculously long time, Darcy finally went limp in Clint's arms and he fell back, exhausted and drained as his cock slipped out and he pulled her up next to him. The two of them lay there, side by side, chests heaving and hands grasping for the other, blindingly working to touch any part of the other that they could reach.

Phil stood and went to the bathroom to retrieve a warm, wet wash cloth. He was a bit surprised to notice, when he glanced into the mirror that he was hard again. Well, maybe not all that surprised. His kids were so beautiful and watching them fuck like that was better that viewing any piece of art and more erotic than any porn he'd ever seen.

He carried the rag out to them, smiling softly as they lay face to face, resting on their sides as they touched each other reassuringly. Clint's hand was on her hip and hers was on his side. Clint's eyes were closed, his breathing mostly back to normal, though Phil could still see the beat of his pulse in his neck was still a bit faster than normal. 

Darcy opened her eyes and smiled at him, at peace and happily satisfied as she watched him clean off Clint, removing the condom and wiping him down. The boy was so beat that he barely flinched at the contact, and Phil gave up hope that the boy might be down for sucking him off or even letting him open him up and fuck him. He was completely out of it, oblivious and nearly unconscious. 

Darcy, though, she noticed. She gasped as she laid eyes on his once again bobbing erection.

"You're hard again, Daddy?" She asked, sounding even more delighted then she was surprised.

"Yes, baby girl. Daddy really enjoyed watching Clint fuck your perfect little ass while I tasted your sweet pussy juices," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her gently.

"You want me to use my-" she ruined the question with a yawn, "use my mouth?" she finished.

"That's all right, baby girl, you look like you need a nap. You and Clint both. Daddy can take care of himself while you sleep," he said.

"Or you can fuck my ass again, Daddy," she suggested rolling towards her brother a bit so that he could see her backside, still slick and loose, pink and slightly puffy. 

"Don't you think you've had enough in your ass today, my dear?" He asked, teasing tone covering his twinge of hope.

She gave him a sly, filthy little smile and reached one hand back to spread her cheeks a bit. "Can never have too much of you fucking me, Daddy," she replied and rocked her hips subtlety. "I don't mind, Daddy. I want you to."

"Oh, my beautiful, lovely little Darcy doll," he grinned and kissed her again, knowing that he would take her now. How could he refuse when she offered so generously, so sincerely?

"You just lay there and rest. I'll do all the work, okay?" He pressed one last kiss to her shoulder and then moved to apply another condom and some more lube to erection. He was so hard for her and marveled at how quickly she bent him to her will.

He curled up behind her, not wanting to disturb her or her brother in their post coital cuddle. He pressed his chest to her back and pulled the hair off of her shoulder, kissing her neck and whispering sweet, dirty nothings in her ear as he used his hand to lift her leg, shift it ever so gently forward and then guided his cock into her ass. He pushed in easily now, testament to how thoroughly he and Clint had used her.

He kept his pace slow and easy, fucking her from behind while they lay on their side. He moved in her, pressing deep and then withdrawing gradually as he kissed her neck and shoulder, fondled her breasts and tugged at her nipples. 

After a while Clint roused himself enough to slide closer, pressing to Darcy's front and making out with her almost lazily as he reached around her to caress his Daddy's sides and back.

The three of them lay twined together like that as Phil fucked his baby girl for nearly an hour. Clint even managed a third erection as he humped against Darcy's thigh and suckled her tits. Phil used one hand to grip Clint's cock, stroking with the same easy-going rhythm that he fucked Darcy with.

When Darcy started to whimper quietly, he decided it was time to finish. He pulled out of her slowly, a guilty twinge hitting him when she winced then sighed with relief. He rolled her onto her back and crouched between her legs. 

"You've been so good for me, princess. Daddy loves you so much," he sighed and kissed her, sloppy and deep. Then he rolled up on his knees and reached down push Clint onto his back also. He shifted so that he was straddling one of each of their thighs and licked his hands. "You got another orgasm for me, Darcy?" He asked, as he started rubbing at her clit while he stroked her brother’s hard length. 

"Mmmmm, I don't know, Daddy," she whimpered, but arched her hips up into his movement, chasing her pleasure, nonetheless. He worked them faster, stroking his children light and fast. Clint came first, cursing as he did so almost dry, and Phil leaned down to lick up the small amount of seed that had leaked onto his fingers and his boy's stomach. 

Then he turned his full attention to Darcy, wetting his fingers once more as he sucked them totally clean and pressing them to her clit. When she did come, it was a deep, hot wave that snuck up on her, making her jerk and tense, mouth gaping open and air caught in her throat.

She went boneless and Phil smiled in satisfaction. He peeled his condom off and tossed to towards the trash, then sought his own orgasm. He jerked himself off, hand moving with a fast, efficient precision and he came with a growl, splattering his semen across both Darcy and Clint's limp bodies.

He resisted the urge to collapse into sleep long enough to wipe them both down with the now cold, damp cloth, apologizing when they shivered from the cool touch. Then he tossed the rag towards the hamper and let himself fall to the bed, on Darcy's other side.

With a happy sigh, he fell asleep.


	8. The First Time Darcy Uses a Butt Plug and Nipple Clamps

The rest of Sunday was lazy and contented for the little family. After a sorely needed nap and some lunch, the three of them snuggled on the couch while they watched Netflix. Even Darcy, the insatiable minx that she was, was totally satisfied with the day's fucking. They were affectionate and cuddly the rest of the day, but when bedtime came Phil tucked them into bed with a story and a kiss goodnight and everyone slept very well.

 

Things pretty much went back to normal for the next couple days. Monday and Tuesday nights were both fairly quiet with Darcy working on a paper for her Comparative Politics class and Phil staying late for work to review the training programs he'd started with the HR rep at the security firm that employed him. They’d picked up a couple of larger accounts recently and were looking at a large influx of new employees to compensate for increased man hours.

 

Clint spent some extra time at the gym and even found some time to practice his archery.

 

They didn't to see too much of each other until Wednesday. Darcy handed in the first draft of her paper and Clint helped her with her math homework again before Phil got home. Dinner was grilled cheese and tomato soup since it was Darcy's night to cook and it was usually best if she stuck to the basics.

 

They enjoyed the comforting food while they got caught up, but Phil kept noticing Darcy's eyes as they drifted over to a small package sitting on the hallway table with the day's mail.

 

He made sure that both kids had finished their chores after their meal was over and that homework was completed before telling Darcy to get the package so they could open it.

 

Her face when she pulled out the small glass plug was so reverent and excited; he couldn't help but smile and shoot Clint a wink.

 

"What do you think, Clint? Is your schedule open on Friday night? Or should we wait till Saturday to let Darcy try out her new toy?"  He teased and couldn't help but laugh when Darcy practically shrieked and jumped into his lap.

 

"Friday or Saturday!?" She whined, "But that's like... Forever away! I wanna try it tonight, Daddy! Please, oh please, Daddy!?"

 

She bounced eagerly in his lap and he couldn't keep his face straight. "Okay, baby girl, okay. I'll let you try it out tonight, on two conditions."

 

"Anything, Daddy! Just name it! I'll do anything!" She purred and started placing quick little kisses all over his face.

 

"While you wear it, you have to do anything Clint and I say, and you can't come," he said and she paused, her lips pressed to his ear.

 

"I can't come while I'm wearing my new toy?" She asked, wording it very deliberately.

 

"That's right," Phil replied and wrapped his hands around her waist. "If you come while you're wearing it, I'll have to punish you, maybe even take your new toy away for a week or two." He kept his face and voice very serious and was pleased to see her sit back and consider it before answering.

 

"How about we set a time limit?" She suggested, lifting his hand and eyeing the watch on his wrist.

 

Phil pretended to consider. "Well, if it's almost 6:30 now, and you have to be in bed by 9:30, with a half hour to clean up and get ready for bed, that's only about 2 and a half hours for play time, right?" She nodded, frowning at the bedtime. It had taken her some time to get used to it, and she still wasn't a big fan. Phil knew she wasn't very good at taking care of herself and making sure she got enough sleep when it was just up to her. It was a good thing she had such a caring, responsible daddy to see to her well-being.

 

"How about you wear it for an hour and a half, and then you can have orgasms after, if you make it through," he decided finally and opened his palm.

 

She tilted her head, thinking it over, then nodded and placed the plug into his waiting hand. "I can make it an hour and a half without orgasms, Daddy," she declared confidently.

 

"We'll see about that, Darce," Clint said, smirking from his place on the sofa next to them.

 

Darcy turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You'll make Clint be nice to me, right Daddy?"

 

Phil shrugged and held out his hands, "Hey, you're the one that said you'd do anything. That was the first condition. You still want to agree? We can always just wait till Friday."

 

Darcy turned and eyed her brother, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she looked him over. She slid from Phil's lap and climbed into Clint's, her hands caressing lightly up his arms to his shoulders.

 

"You don't want Daddy to have to punish me, do you Clint?" She inquired with her voice low and sweet. "That would mean less play time for us, and then you wouldn't be able to see me with my pretty little plug in my tight little hole for a long time. I bet it's gonna look really nice, pushed up inside me, all smooth and sparkly." Darcy pressed her hips down to grind against him lightly as she continued, her hands petting his shoulders and chest lightly. "I mean, it won't feel as nice as having your incredibly awesome cock in my ass, but I think it'll still feel really good, and it'll keep me ready so I can do other things, like use my hands or my mouth on you and Daddy to make you guys feel so good, too. You don't want to miss out on that, do you Clint?"

 

Clint swallowed hard and Phil had to work really hard to suppress his grin as he watched Darcy play the boy.  He had tried to warn him...

 

"Uh, no, I sure don't want to miss out on that," he admitted as his hands moved to her hips and he rubbed them gently with his thumbs. "I can't wait to see you using your new toy, li’l sis. I bet it's gonna look so amazing inside you."

 

"So, you'll play nice with me?" Darcy whispered as she batted her eyelashes at him and traced a fingertip over the collar of his t shirt.

 

The boy smirked devilishly at her then. "Don't I always, Darce?"

 

She smirked right back. "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

 

"I guess we will," he conceded.

 

"Cool," Darcy said hopping off and grabbing both men by the hand to drag them up. "What are we waiting for then? Clock's ticking!"

 

They made it to Phil's bedroom in record time and Darcy turned to face them with an expectant expression on her face.

 

"What's first?" She said, a bit breathless.

 

Phil held up her pretty glass plug and looked at it meaningfully.

 

Darcy giggled and blushed slightly. "I mean, do you want to undress me? Or should I undress myself?"

 

"Clint and I can manage," Phil answered. "Have a seat, you two," he added, then walked around her to gather the necessary implements for the evening. He got the basics- lube, condoms, towels, etc... But he also went to the closet for a few extras. He set Clint's plug and a delicate set of nipple clamps next to the box of Trojans, and then went back for a small vibrating egg with wireless remote and placed that down on the bed as well.

 

When he walked back around to them he could see the curiosity mixed with anticipation on Darcy's face.

 

"What are those for?" She asked pointing at the nipple rings. They were made of two metal rings with four rubber tipped adjustable screws bisecting each one like a cross and their purpose wasn't immediately obvious, especially to someone as young and naive as his little Darcy.

 

"You'll see in a moment, baby girl," he said with a smile. "Kiss," he ordered and leaned over to meet her mouth as she lifted her face to him.

 

He licked into her mouth with relish, his hands rising to cup her breasts as he thumbed her nipples through her clothing in anticipation of using the small rings on her later.

 

She sighed and leaned into him as he knelt before her and began unbuttoning her blouse. He moved his kisses to her neck when he pushed her shirt off, breaking only to tell Clint to undo her bra.

 

He moved his hands down to her slacks and unbuttoned them while Clint took over caressing her tits and kissing her beautiful porcelain skin. He pulled them down her legs and gasped at the sight of her small white panties with a perfect pink little bow on the front of them.

 

He knew it was very cliché, and that he was a very dirty old man for it, but the sight of those white panties and their little bow had him raging hard almost instantly. He didn't want to take them off of her.

 

He didn't really have to, though.

 

"Lay back, Clint," he told the boy, who obeyed quickly, and then he gestured for Darcy to turn around. "I want you to make out with Clint while I get you ready to wear your new toy," he said, voice only slightly hoarse.

 

She nodded and turned to lie on top of her brother her breasts pressed firmly against his still clothed chest as she pressed her mouth to his and kissed him like he was more important to her than oxygen.

 

Clint moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her back, running his fingers up and down the line of her spine as he swirled his tongue against hers and relished her weight on him.

 

Phil tugged her panties down to the crease of her thighs and reached for the lube. He was careful not to use too much, he didn't want to stain those perfectly white undies, and started on her by pressing in one finger.

 

It went faster than the last time, as she was more familiar with the process and what to expect. She only clenched up around his fingers once, the first time he pushed three fingers in, and he slowed his pace slightly. She relaxed again and in another few minutes she was ready.

 

He took a second to appreciate all the wet sucking noises coming from his two kids as they did their best to try and swallow each other’s tongues. It was so sloppy and filthy, and he loved it, could watch it for hours, but they were on a schedule.

 

"Clint?" He said and reached out to brush his clean fingers over one of the boy's arms. "Do you want to watch me put it in?"

 

"Huh?" Clint said, pulling his mouth away from Darcy's and looking up at him, eyes glazed.

 

Phil reached for the little glass butt plug and held it up. "Wanna watch?"

 

"Fuck, yeah," Clint muttered and pushed back on Darcy's shoulders. "Hang on a sec, sis," he muttered when she tried to latch right back onto his face.

 

She whined, but let him push her to the side so he could sit up and look over the curve of her hips as they straddled him to where Phil was preparing the toy to slip inside her.

 

"Let me know if it's too much, honey," he said, though he knew she wouldn't have any trouble with it. It was fairly small, not even as thick as his cock.

 

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered and arched her back to give him a better view. Clint reached around and spread her cheeks wide open with his hands, and then he was pressing the rounded tip against her rosebud and it was sliding in with only a token resistance.

 

Once it was in place, she gasped and looked over her shoulder. "Is it in?" He nodded. "I can hardly feel it at all now."

 

He reached out and tapped gently on the pink and purple glitter filled glass base and she gasped again and shuddered.

 

"Okay, I can feel it," she conceded and pressed her face down into the bed to stifle her moans as he rotated the plug buried inside her. "Holy fuck!" She yelled into the sheets.

 

Clint raised a hand and brought it down with a loud slap on her left cheek. Her whole body jerked with the impact and Clint grinned.

 

"Remember, no coming," he teased smugly and they both shared a look at the perfect red outline that bloomed on her pale skin.

 

"Jerk," she panted and shoved against his side with one hand, though he was pinned pretty firmly under her hips still.

 

"Brat," he cooed affectionately and pulled her back over him to kiss her again. Phil let them carry on for another few minutes while he enjoyed the sight of tight little hole holding the delicate, glass toy. It really was quite a picture.

 

When he figured he'd spent enough time on his appreciation he reached down to pull her panties back up, covering the plug and Clint's lingering hand-print, but still presenting quite a sexy sight.

 

"All right, you two, time for something new," Phil announced and his kids reluctantly pulled apart and turned to face him. Darcy shuddered when she slid off her brother's lap and sat down on her plug, and he shared a pleased little smile with Clint.

 

While she got used to feel of it, he walked around the bed or pick up the clamps. "You wanted to know what these are for, right, baby girl?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," she replied, only slightly breathless. She watched his hands carefully as he knelt before her again and held them up. "Clint," he prompted, and the boy held out his hand. He placed one of the small rings in his palm and then began turning the small metal balls that opened the screws. When all four where as open as they could go he reached for her right breast.

 

"This is called a nipple clamp," he instructed as he reached down and latched his mouth down over her rosy peak, sucking and licking until it was a hard, pointed tip and was pleased to see Clint doing the same on her left side.

 

He slipped the ring over the point of her breast and started tightening the screws, a little at a time, working around the outside to get all four in turn. He only went until all four rubber ends were touching her nipple and then waited for Clint to make sure he did the same.

 

"Can you feel these?"  He asked and she nodded, looking back and forth between the two of them.

 

"They look kinda pretty," she said and smiled at him shyly.

 

"Ah, yes," he said and then shared another look with Clint. "They do at that, but that's not really what they're for."

 

Her eyebrows lifted in question, and he reached out to turn each nob one full turn.

 

"Oh," she breathed out quietly and her eyes fluttered shut.

 

He reached out and did the same to Clint's side.

 

"I'm going to tighten them a little more, Darcy. I don't want them to hurt you, but I do want them to be tight enough that they almost hurt.  Do you understand?" He waited for her response.

 

She frowned, but nodded, opening her eyes to gaze at him.

 

"Okay, tell me if they hurt too much," he instructed and then started turning the nobs on the right once again, slowly, carefully, watching her face as he did. When her forehead tightened and a crease between her brows became visible he turned back a quarter turn "Right there okay?" He asked, pulling his hand back and watching her for any little sign of pain.

 

She was silent for a moment, her chest heaving a bit as she breathed. Then she nodded. "Yes, Daddy. It's really tight, but it doesn't hurt."

 

"Good," he said and did the same on the other side, watching her, and checking in, until they were fixed in the right place. He could see the ends of her nipples darkening as they filled with blood that found it harder to escape than before, and couldn't resist the urge to reach out and flick both rings simultaneously.

 

Her gasp was loud and she arched her back sharply. "DADDY!" She yelped and reached out to grab his hands and hold them away from her slightly.

 

"Too much?" He chuckled.

 

"No," she whined, but nodded her head. 

 

Phil chuckled again and bent his head down to brush the end of his tongue over her right nipple gently followed by a light stream of air as he blew on it.

 

She squirmed, and this time her, "Daddy!" was defiantly more pleased.

 

He grabbed his boy's hand and pulled him down to kneel next to him. Taking the hint, Clint paid attention to her left side while Phil continued to tease her carefully. They kissed, licked, blew on, and pressed softly with their fingertips until she was trembling, back arched and thighs pressed tightly together as she mewled and whimpered and fought the jolts of ecstasy that were shooting straight from her tortured nipples to her throbbing, dripping core.

 

"Please, stop, Daddy, Clint, please!" She cried out, distress real in her voice.

 

They pulled back and Phil eyed her with surprise. "Are you about to come?"

 

She was breathing hard, nodding and clutching the sheets in her fists. "If you don't stop now, I will. It feels too good."

 

"We haven't even touched your pussy yet, kitten?" Clint boggled.

 

"I know," she said and she sounded apprehensive. "How much time do we have left?" She asked and craned her head to look at his alarm clock. It was only 7:15.

 

"You're half way," Clint proclaimed, sounding impressed.

 

"Only half way?" Darcy exclaimed, sounding doomed.

 

"How about this, baby? You can suck Clint's cock while I get him prepped. Does that sound good?" Phil asked, taking pity on her and he petted one hand over her stomach.

 

"Sounds good," she sighed, relieved.

 

He had her slide off onto the floor and kneel, sitting back on her heels and leaning against the bed. Clint undressed, then stood over her and braced himself on the bed, bent over enough that Phil had access while he worked him open.

 

By the time he slid the black and purple plug into his loosened hole, Clint was basically fucking his sister's face, though not roughly. He noticed Darcy was getting pretty good at taking him deeper, though she still gagged when he tried to go all the way.

 

After the third time he heard her retch, he gripped Clint's hips and pulled him off of her.

 

"I was really close," he complained, his face surly.

 

"I know," Phil said. "But you're going to have to wait." He went into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned he noticed Clint stroking himself lightly while he pouted.

 

Darcy giggled at the way Clint's lip stuck out unhappily from her seat on the bed.

 

"Brat," Clint scowled, a little less affection this time, and reached out to flick a nipple ring like Phil had done earlier.

 

Darcy flinched back, eyes shut tight, and moaned. Her whole body went rigid and they all froze to see whether or not that would push her over the edge.

 

“Darcy? Are you all right?” Phil asked quietly after shooting Clint a frown.

 

She let out a long, slow breath, shuddering, and then gasping with relief when the intensity faded without making her break the rules. “Yes, Daddy. Still here.”

 

"Good, lay down on the bed for me again, princess. That's it, all the way back," he said, as she scooted to the middle. "Clint, you're in time out for name calling and for flicking your sister," Phil scolded lightly and pointed to the arm chair. "Put a towel down first," he instructed and then waited for the boy to do as he was told. Once he was sitting contritely, his hand on his knee and his face twitching from the feeling of putting weight on the rather large plug in his ass, Phil continued. "You get 10 minutes. Do you have anything you want to say?" he added.

 

"I’m sorry, Darce. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have lashed out at you because I was grumpy about not being able to come down your throat." He sounded at least 80% sincere, so Phil decided to let the hint of petulance slide. For now.

 

"It's okay, Big Brother," Darcy said sweetly. "I'm sorry I giggled because you have to suffer just like I do. If it means anything, I was really looking forward to your salty treat in my mouth, too."

 

Clint huffed and crossed his arms. "Sure." He was trying to look sullen, but Clint could tell he was suppressing a smile.

 

"Okay then," Phil said, satisfied and climbed onto the bed, crouching over his little girl as he reached for the lube. They were down to a quarter of a bottle left. He mentally added a note to get more at the store on Saturday when they went grocery shopping.

 

He popped the cap open and turned the bottle over, squirting a decent amount between Darcy's tits. She squeaked at the surprise and the cold, but didn't protest.

 

Phil capped the bottle and tossed it back onto the bed, then straddled his little girl’s stomach, being careful not to put his weight back on her. He then reached down spread the slick liquid around her cleavage, careful not to go too far or touch her nipples too roughly. That done, he wiped his hand dry on a hand towel, and then pressed Darcy's luscious tits together.

 

"Hold these for me, will you, sweetie?"

 

"Of course, Daddy," she said with a smile and used her hands to copy what he'd done.

 

"Perfect, baby doll," he smiled back and leaned over to peck a kiss against her lips. "Now try and hold still while I fuck between your lovely breasts."

 

Darcy giggled again and nodded.

 

"Oh, man," Phil heard Clint mutter mournfully. "I wanna titty fuck 'er, too."

 

"Maybe you'll think about that the next time I tell you that you should wait," Phil added sagely, and then pushed his dick down and slid it into the warm, slick press of his little girl's breasts. "Oh, yeah," he moaned softly, the divine feeling of her soft skin and cushy flesh pressing all around his throbbing cock was so unlike any other sensation.

 

Phil loved Clint. He loved his firm chest and arms and his nice thick cock and his tight ass, but there was just something about fucking a big pair of jugs, something indescribable.

 

He leaned over and put his weight on one hand next to Darcy's head, careful of her hair, and began thrusting in a nice, steady rhythm, enjoying the sight of the head of his penis pushing out the top of the swells of her bounty.

 

"Fuck," he whispered, wondering how it was that he could feel like both a dirty old man and a horny teenager at the same time. "That's so good, baby girl. Keep squeezing those tits for daddy, okay?"

 

Darcy nodded up at him and then tilted her chin down so that she could watch the proceedings as well.

 

After a few minutes, she leaned down to kiss the top of his dick as it made its scheduled appearance.

 

The press of her soft, but firm lips after that delicious slick slide was a combination that had him moaning and thrusting a bit faster.

 

Then her tongue came out and she tried licking over his slit as he popped out, catching his rhythm.

 

"Oooooooh, yes, Angel, that's right, lick that cock. That feels so good, precious, feels fucking perfect. Now, can you open your mouth and make a nice O with your lips for daddy?" He asked, and watched with delight as she licked her lips, then made the ring of her mouth just the right size and lowered her face even farther. He knew it couldn't be comfortable for her, but she was just so damned eager to please him...

 

"That's it," he groaned. "Now, suck, baby, suck on that dick, Darcy doll."

 

Phil lost himself in the myriad of sensations then- her mouth, her breasts, her hot breath on the tip of his manhood. He just enjoyed it and let it all wash over him.

 

His climax gathered closer and closer and the sight and feel of her beneath him threatened to overcome him, and he might have said fuck the plan and gifted his baby girl with a lovely pearl necklace if her hand hadn't slipped.

 

In his enthusiasm, he's started humping faster and faster, his balls slapping against the underside of her curving mounds until something shimmied loose.

 

She'd readjusted a few times before, moving her hands around occasionally to get a better grip, or press from a slightly different angle, but this time, her hand couldn’t maintain the friction and it knocked into her nipple and the clamp that still gripped it, wrenching up and jerked on the whole thing.

 

She hissed and arched her head back, her breasts falling apart as she pulled her hands away in reaction to the jolt that tug had given her.

 

Phil snapped back into himself immediately, stopping and pulling away from her.

 

"Oh my god, Darcy, are you okay?" He asked, guilt and regret twisting in his gut. He climbed off of her and took her hand.

 

Darcy laughed and nodded her head, her eyes still shut tight. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just about came all over myself and ruined the party, but I'm okay."

 

"Jesus, girl," Phil sighed in relief, though his guilt didn't abate quite so quickly. "Maybe we should get those off of you."

 

"Good idea," she laughed again and reached for one.

 

"Whoa, there, baby girl," Phil said, snatching her hand away. "Gotta go slow, do it right. It's gonna hurt like a bitch, too." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he decided that probably wasn't the best way to put it, and he grew worried that she might freak out on him. He needn't have.

 

Darcy started giggling again.

 

He felt his face twist up in a contagious grin. "What's so funny?"

 

"You said 'bitch.'" She giggled. "You've been swearing a whole lot tonight, Daddy."

 

"What?" He asked, incredulous. "You've heard me swear before."                                   

 

"Yeah, but it's different," she said, giggling some more. "You say cock or cunt or fuck, but it's only ‘cause you're talking dirty, and you are actually talking about cock, or my cunt or us fucking. You hardly ever just swear to swear," she finished.

 

Phil looked up at Clint, who was reclining in the chair, still stroking his cock slowly. The boy shrugged as if to say, 'when she's right, she's right.'

 

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. Let's get these off." He reached to her right nipple and started slowly loosening the first screw. "See if you're laughing then," he muttered with mock resentment.

 

He waited a few minutes before loosening the next screw a couple turns. Slowly he worked on releasing her from the clamps. Darcy gasped and hissed at the sensation of the blood rushing back into her tender flesh, despite Phil's best efforts and he winced in sympathy.

 

"It's okay," she said, reaching up to pat his shoulder. "It's not so bad, and I like them. They made everything feel so much... More. It was worth it."

 

"Glad to hear it," Phil said as he finally was able to remove the first clamp. The second took just as long, but Darcy seemed to handle it better. When they were both off, she held her breasts carefully and massaged them, avoiding touching the sensitive tips.

 

"My 10 minutes are up, right, sir?" Clint asked from the chair. It had been longer than 10 minutes, actually. It was almost 8 o'clock.

 

"Yes, baby boy. You can come out of time out now." He handed Darcy a towel so she could wipe her chest off. "It's probably about time to get that plug out, too, don't you think?"

 

"Yes, Daddy!" Darcy nodded, sitting up as she finished cleaning the lube off her chest. "Oh, please, oh please. I want a cock in my ass so bad, and I really need to come, Daddy."

 

"All right, all right," he chuckled and reached for a condom.

 

"What about me, sir?" Clint asked, cautiously, as though he still wasn't sure he was going to be allowed to play.

 

"Get a condom on and grab that egg and its remote," Phil said as he reached for a pillow and tapped Darcy's hip to get her to lift up so he could position it under her. "You're going to help me get your sister off while I'm in her ass, then we can switch. You can fuck her while I fuck you, sound good?"

 

"Fuck, yeah," Clint growled appreciatively and crawled over with his hands full of the requested items.

 

Phil found the bottle of lube tucked up under one of the towels and pulled it out to slick himself up and then handed it off to Clint.

 

Darcy lay there, patiently massaging her breasts while the boys got ready and then lifted her knees to give her Daddy a better angle when he pushed in between her legs.

 

"So good for me, Darcy, so ready for daddy's cock. Gonna make you feel so amazing, baby doll," he whispered encouragingly as he pulled her pretty panties aside and reached between her cheeks and removed the sparkly glass plug from her hole. "Stay nice and relaxed for me, love," Phil cooed after handing the plug off to Clint before leaning forward to push right inside her waiting, quivering anus.

 

The plug was slightly smaller than he was, so when he pushed in, it was still a bit of a stretch, she was plenty tight around him, and the drag of her underwear as it pulled tight against the side of his thrusting member was exquisite.

 

"Feels so tight, so perfect around me, baby girl, love putting my dick in your asshole, baby, mmmmmmm, so good."

 

When he was fully seated inside her, he nodded to the boy, who reached out and handed him the egg. "Keep it on the low or medium setting for now, okay, baby boy?" He instructed as he snuggled the egg down under the waistband of her panties, right down between the lips of Darcy's pussy and pressed it gently down onto her clit.

 

"Hang on, sis," Clint grinned and then turned the device on. Phil noticed he'd gone straight for medium, bypassing low all together. He could be a sadistic little bastard when he was playing. Plus, he was probably still a little sore about the time out.

 

Darcy, for her part, came almost instantly. Her hands flew up to grip them one on his shoulder and the other on Clint's bicep as she arched off the bed and began to clench around him. Phil couldn't help but start thrusting in and out of that pressing, clutching heat as she seemed to go off forever and ever.

 

"Oh, Daddy, please, it's too much! Clint!" She practically shrieked after she began coming down and she grew super sensitive.

 

Clint finally turned the vibe down to its lowest setting, a smug grin on his face. "That looked awesome, Darce. Was it as good as it looked?"

 

"Uhgn," Darcy panted, still hanging on to them as Phil worked in and out of her backside.

 

"Guess so," Clint laughed and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You're welcome."

 

"F-f-fucker," she stammered her hips rocking with her Daddy's motion now.

 

Clint pouted. "Not yet..." He reached over and wrapped her fingers around the egg, gently rubbing it this way and that, his hand disappearing under the thin layer of her cotton briefs, skidding it down over her pussy to cover it with her slick, and then back up to make lazy circles around her still buzzing bud. "Can I, sir? Is it my turn yet?"

 

"Your baby sis has been so good for us, Clint, don't you think she deserves another orgasm before we trade?" Phil asked watching as Darcy started to squirm against his ministrations.

 

"I guess one more would be fair," He admitted. "She has been such a good sport, sir." He eyed the remote deviously. "Can I turn it all the way up, Daddy?"

 

Phil almost rolled his eyes. "If you must," he finally conceded.

 

"Yes!" Clint crowed before pressing the egg down against her again, dead center, and flicking the power up to high.

 

The sounds his little girl made were some he'd never heard her make before. Usually, she was overflowing with delicious little noises and a cascade of filthy speech that would put any professional porn star to shame, while still maintaining her precious innocence and beauty.

 

This though, this was the soundtrack of a wrecked woman.

 

It brought him out of their play, just for a moment, but he couldn't even complain. It was so fucking hot.

 

When she came again, it ripped through her like a flash flood, sudden and hard, but over quickly, leaving her trembling in the wake of its passage. She whimpered and keened weakly as she gripped at Clint's wrist, not even able to make the words to ask him to stop.

 

Mercifully, Clint understood, and obeyed her non-verbal request, removing the little egg from her panties and turning it off.

 

With a reluctant sigh, Phil pulled out, took the small tool from Clint's hand and moved into the bathroom to rinse it off and wipe it down. Then he pulled off his condom and tossed it before returning to the bedroom where he found his boy murmuring quite apologies to his sister, his hand stroking over her belly and chest gently as he place the occasional kiss against her cheek or her slack mouth.

 

"Did so good for Daddy, sis. You are so pretty when you come. We love watching you fall apart like that, just bursting at the seams with so much pleasure. You just look so fucking amazing, I just want hold you and love you and fuck you over and over and over again, kitten."

 

Phil watched them, smiling gently as he took in the sight of the two of them together. It would never get old.

 

He stepped over to the bed, placing the egg on the bed next to where Clint had set the small remote, and reached for a fresh condom, pulling it out of the box and ripping it open while his two kids cuddled and whispered dirty nothing's to each other. Once it was in place, he leaned over and gave them both a soft kiss.

 

"You ready for more, Darcy? Or did we wear you out?" Phil asked, pushing her slightly sweat damp hair off her face.

 

"I'm good, Daddy. I want more, please," she said with a sigh as she pushed up into a sitting position.

 

"Always 'more, please' with you isn't it, princess?" He said marveling at her stamina and endurance.

 

She grinned at him nodded. "Always, Daddy."

 

"Okay, Clint, why don't you lay on your back in the center of the bed? Prop that pillow up under your hips, and put that towel under you." Phil instructed and climbed onto the bed, sideling up between the boy's knees.

 

"Ready, baby?" Phil asked as he gave a gentle tug on the plug snuggled between Clint's cheeks.

 

"So ready, sir. Need you to fuck me badly, sir," Clint admitted, his breathing speeding up.

 

"Of course, my sweet boy."

 

Phil slowly, carefully removed the thick black and purple rubber toy and set it carefully on a hand towel he'd set aside. He had Darcy hand him the lube so he could get his phallus nice and slick again, and then plunged into his baby boy without any more waiting.

 

Clint went tense around him for a second, and then relaxed as he made a few preliminary thrusts in and out of the boy’s sweet hole. Clint wrapped his legs around his waist and Phil spread his thighs wider and made sure the backs of his boy's thighs were resting comfortably over his hips.

 

After he gave Clint a couple of nice, firm strokes, making sure he was still plenty hard and checking the fit of his condom, he waved Darcy over. "Panties off, baby girl," he instructed, sad to see them go, but he knew this would be challenging enough.

 

She fumbled only a bit as she peeled the white undies off and crawled over.

 

"Up you go, baby girl," he said and helped her get situated as she threw her leg over Clint and straddled his hips. Her knees pressed in tightly to her brother's side as she lifted herself up and settled back, her daddy feeding Clint's cock into her ass.

 

She got seated, and Phil wrapped his arms around her chest and hugged her as he savored the way the three of them fit together. He inched his hips back and then thrust forward, going deep into Clint and pushing the boy up into Darcy.

 

"Can you feel that, Darce?  Can you feel me fucking your brother, taking his ass while he fills you up so good?" He thrust again, finding a moderate rhythm.

 

"Yes, Daddy," she sighed and leaned back into him. "Feels so good. Feels like you're fucking me with Clint's cock."

 

She started rolling her hips, back and forth, round and round. For a few minutes, Clint just lay between them, the feeling of being filled and buried deep all at once overriding his ability to move or make words.

 

Phil held her tight and tried to help her, lifting her an inch or two off of his son's cock before letting her slide back down.

 

"Hooooooooly Fuuuuuuuuuuck," Clint gasped and moaned, his hands gripping Darcy's thighs as she really started making progress with ridding him and as his daddy rubbed his cock over his prostate with each push and pull motion. His balls were pressed between them, pressure from all sides in a way that was just a bit terrifying, and a whole lot intense. One wrong move and he would be in agony, but he trusted his daddy to care for him, and so far it was all good.

 

They kept moving together, locked in a mass of writhing bodies for minutes on end as Phil worked them together masterfully. After a while he could tell that Darcy's energy was beginning to flag.

 

"Lean forward, sweetie and relax for a minute. Let your brother and I do the work," he instructed, and she did, dropping carefully down against Clint's chest when he released her and helped ease her down.

 

She moaned against the press of her still sore nipples against her brother's chest, but made no complaint as she tucked her face into his neck and let the two of them take over. Phil started going harder, though he lacked much leverage, and soon Clint joined in, keeping pace and pushing off the bed with his feet, which he'd unlocked from his daddy's back and fall to the bed when his sister had leaned forward.

 

Spotting the vibrating egg and its remote peeking from between the missed sheets, he grabbed them on impulse and leaned back enough to fit the egg right up against Clint's taint.

 

"Daddy?" Clint asks, breathless and gasping as he continued to push up into Darcy's ass.

 

"Steady, my sweet boy, it's getting close to bed time. We need to finish up soon, so I'm just going to help you along a bit, okay?" He announced as he switched the toy onto low.

 

Clint jerked hard at the sensation, fucking sharply into Darcy who moaned and pressed her mouth to his shoulder and bit down gently around his skin.

 

"Fuck!" Clint shouted, hips jerking again, almost pulling his body off of his father's cock, but Phil managed to follow his movements well enough to stay seated. He pressed on the egg harder and flipped it up to medium.

 

The sights and sounds and feel of the vibrations buzzing between his cock and Clint's balls have Phil groaning and his hips working almost independent of his will as well.

 

"That's right, baby boy, feel so good. Come for daddy, come on my cock and come in your sister's ass. Fill her up and squeeze me tight, baby, come on, Clint," Phil encouraged, his mouth hanging open between his words as he tried to work through all the amazing things he was feeling.

 

"Yes, sir, gonna come for you, sir. Feels so fucking good, Daddy, so good!" Clint whined, his voice high in the back of his throat. Darcy was sucking and licking his neck and ear and rolling her hips, rubbing her clit against her brother's pelvic bone, chasing her own release.

 

Phil slid the remote up to high, and that was it, Clint was done for. He was shuddering and clenching around his daddy's cock so hard, in only took Phil another half dozen thrusts before he was coming, too, leaning over to rest his face against his little girl's back as the tremors of his intense orgasm shook him.

 

Phil had the presence of mind to shut off the toy as he came around, panting and wrung dry, but it took him a moment.

 

He lifted a hand and slid it around Darcy's waist to press against her stomach. "Did you come, baby girl?"

 

"Mmmmm, just a little one, Daddy, but it was enough. I don't know if I can move anymore."

 

Phil chuckled and pulled out of his son's ass, holding the condom to keep from spilling anything out. He helped Darcy next, getting her to fall to the side as Clint slipped out of her. Phil used the towel under the boy's hips to wipe them down after he removed the boy's prophylactic and then stumbled into the bathroom to toss them both and clean himself off.

 

He would get them cleaned up and make sure they used the bathroom and drank a glass of water each before they went off to bed. Then he could crash himself. The lure of his bed called to him and he shivered with the after effects of his evening.

 

With a tired grin, he got to work.


	9. The First Time Darcy Wins a Bet With Her Brother

On Thursday, Phil had to work late again. His new training program was coming along, but there were still a few things he wanted to improve on. He would be really glad when everything was finalized there. He was even considering taking some time off when it was all done. He could treat Clint and Darcy to a nice vacation, somewhere with lots of sun and sand and beautiful scenery.

 

He arrived home to a silent house; most of the lights were off and his dinner was wrapped and ready to go into the oven to warm. He got it heating up and then went to find his two little rascals. It was too early for them to have gone to bed already. They weren't in the den watching a movie, and Darcy's room was dark and quiet, but he spotted light coming from Clint's bedroom, which was spilling out through the half open doorway.

 

As he approached, he could hear their hushed voices, as well as hints of a game on the television. It all sounded perfectly innocent, but Phil knew better.

 

Sure enough, when he peeked around the door he got an eyeful of Clint, straddling his sister's waist; both of them were buck naked, and he was fucking her breasts while trying to keep his eyes on the game.

 

Darcy had her hands on her breasts, pressing them together for him, and occasionally lifting her head up to lick at the tip of his cock or kiss it as it pushed through the top of her cleavage. Phil recalled just how incredible she was with her mouth, and how amazing it felt to be buried there.

 

He looked up to Clint's face, who was trying to keep his composure as he worked his hips back and forth. Phil noticed some of his boy's tells, though, and knew that he was getting closer and closer to coming, even while fighting it off. His neck muscles were flexed and creating tempting lines under the skin of his throat, his hands kept trying to twitch into fists, and a few noticeable trickles of sweat were running between his pecs and down the ridges of his abdomen.

 

As he watched, the two of them still unaware, Darcy began running her mouth. "Are you going to make it, brother? You look like it might be getting a bit hard for you to hang on. Your cock is giving me such a nice taste of your salty pre-come, it's practically dripping. Mmmmmmm... How much longer do you have left?"

 

Clint grunted. "Only three minutes left," he grinned. "Don't you worry about me. You just worry about all those extra dishes you're going to be doing next week."

 

Phil gaped a little. Had the two of them made some kind of wager? He frowned a little, not sure how to handle that kind of behavior.  It seemed harmless enough, but he worried about those kinds of habits spiraling out of control. Plus, he knew Clint had a wicked competitive streak and he had definitely seen the signs that Darcy did as well, though she tried harder to hide it. He didn't want that getting out of control and causing problems.

 

Darcy was grinning right back up at Clint and shaking her head. "You sure about that, Clint," she asked, putting some extra silk into the way she said his name.

 

"Oh, I'm sure," he replied, he breathing only a little harder than normal.

 

"Guess I'm going to have to up my game then, huh?" She said and slid one arm over the top of her chest, keeping the pressure on with one hand and her elbow while she slid the other hand down to give Clint's balls a nice, firm tug as he pulled back.

 

"Shit, Darce, that's cheating," Clint whined, his stomach jerking and his arm going forward to catch him as he tipped forward.

 

"Says who? You never said anything about not being able to use my hands," she said innocently as she slid one finger back to press up against his perineum.

 

"Holy fuck balls," Clint swore as his head fell forward and his eyes squeeze shut.

 

"Better open your eyes, Big Brother, you're missing your game," she teased as she pressed harder, moving in a small tight circle.

 

"You are... pure fucking... evil, you know that?" He painted, his control slipping. "I can do this, only two and a half more minutes..."

 

"Do you think I'll look pretty with your come all over my breasts, Clint?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Are you going to want to lick it off of me, brother? Or should we save it for Daddy. He likes to take care of me and keep me clean. Would you like to watch while he sucks your salty treat of my titties?"

 

Clint made a noise of complaint and kept working his dick between her breasts. His eyes were back on the TV screen as he buckled down pushed past his need to come and his sweet sister's dirty little mouth. "No way," he growled. "Not gonna happen, sis."

 

Phil watched, curious despite his apprehension about how this little battle of the wills was going to turn out. He knew Clint had fairly masterful control when he set his mind to it, the determined look on his little girl's face was nothing to dismiss.

 

She took her free hand away from her brother's body and used one finger to scoop up an extra dollop of lubrication that was pooled against her collar bone. Clint was too focused on the screen and the game and counting down the seconds to notice.

 

_Rookie mistake_ , Phil thought.

 

Darcy started panting and moaning, making soft little noises as she began arching her back and pressing her oily mounds around Clint's erection. "Oh, yes, God, that's it brother, fuck those tits. God, I love your big strong cock, fucking my breasts like that, feels so good!"

 

Then she put her mouth to use, copying the move Phil had guided her through the night before when it had been him between her luscious bosoms. She bent her neck to get her mouth as close to her breasts as possible and opened her lips in a perfectly shaped O.

 

Clint's penis wasn't quite as long as his daddy's, so it didn't reach quite as far into her mouth as his had, but it was far enough for her to get a really good bit of suction going on the head of his cock when it pushed inside the ring of her lips. Then she started humming around him.

 

Clint might still have managed to last if it weren't for two things. The first thing that undid him was the game going to commercial break. This had Clint groaning in desperation all on its own. Then Darcy pushed her slicked up finger into the tight clench of his asshole, pressing deep and searching for his prostate.

 

When she found it, she pressed into it mercilessly and Clint blew his load. She pulled her mouth away, grinning and cheering her success as he spent himself all over her chest and neck.

 

Phil watched his little boy, his back arched as he jerked and came over the girl, painting her décolletage with a lovely pearl necklace. 

 

"Jesus," Clint moaned as he gripped his cock and milked the last of his jizz onto her chest, before smacking his cock against the slightly discolored tip of one nipple, still sporting the signs of the night before. "Such a cheater," he laughed at her hiss of pain and then let himself topple down next to her, his hand moving to rub his come into her skin between her breasts.

 

"I can live with that," she laughed, gathering a wayward drop onto her finger and licking it off. "As long as you can live with doing my dishes next week," she said with a triumphant smirk.

 

"Well, fuck, I guess you earned it, didn't you?" Clint said, pulling her closer to him and leaning over to kiss her shoulder then licking a white streak off her breast and then pressing his mouth to hers hungrily.

 

Phil watched the kiss for a moment, and then reached up to knock against the doorframe.

 

His two kids jerked apart guiltily, then laughed and looked over at him with twin sheepish expressions on their faces.

 

"Hey, Daddy!" Darcy called, reaching a hand out towards him. "Did you see what Clint gave me?" She tilted her chin up, proudly showing off the glistening streaks of Clint's seed cooling on her chest and around the base of her throat.

 

"Yes, that was very kind of him. Did you thank him for your gift, Darcy doll?" Phil asked, walking over and taking her hand in his.

 

Darcy looked back at her brother and smiled softly as she gazed into his eyes. "Thank you, Clint. You're the best big brother ever. I don't know if I've ever seen so much come from one cock before. It was really quite impressive."

 

"Anytime," Clint said smugly, smirking back at her.

 

"Do you want to help clean me off, Daddy?" Darcy asked, giving him innocent, wide eyes.

 

Phil suppressed his smile and shook his head. "If Clint made a mess, he should learn to clean up after himself," he delivered seriously. "Though I suppose I should stay and watch, and supervise, make sure he gets it all."

 

"Yes, sir," Clint laughed and went to work, licking up every last drop he'd spilt on her chest. Phil kept his eyes locked on the sight, almost afraid to blink and miss a single second of the sight of his boy's wide tongue moving over his baby girl's smooth, pale flesh.

 

"Very good, baby boy," he praised, the hand not holding Darcy's going to his hair to ruffle it gently and caress the back of his head. "Did you last almost the whole game?" He inquired, curious.

 

The boy shook his head, chagrined. "No, only the last two quarters. Darcy kept pestering me to play with her, and I told her to wait till after the game, that it would be over before long, and she said she would bet me our dish days next week that the game would last longer than I would."

 

"And I was right," she said with a smile.

 

"Barely, and only cause you're a cheater, cheater pumpkin eater," Clint teased back.

 

"Am not!" She cried and then burst into giggles as her brother began tickling her sides ruthlessly. "Okay, okay, uncle! Stop, please!"

 

Clint stopped, stealing the last of her laughter with his lips sliding over hers.

 

"Get washed up and in your pajamas," Phil said, smiling at their antics. "I need to eat dinner and you two little trouble makers can take care of my hard on while I do, huh?"

 

"Sure, Daddy!" Darcy cheered and pushed Clint off of her. She jumped up off the bed and bounced as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, rubbing her body shamelessly against his tented pants. "Missed you, Daddy," she whispered into his ear and then she was bouncing out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom.

 

Clint slid off the bed and stood to press a kiss to his father's cheek. "Welcome home, sir," he said with a smile as he walked over to his dresser to pull out a clean set of flannel sleep pants and a pair of boxer-briefs.

 

Eying the flex of Clint's ass and the bounce of his flaccid cock between his legs with appreciation, Phil couldn't help but marvel at his luck.

 

Welcome home, indeed.

 

Later, he enjoyed his dinner sitting at the dining room table while his littles huddled beneath it, taking turns as they sucked and licked his cock. Darcy graciously allowed her brother to swallow down Phil’s salty treat when he came, as a sort of consolation to smooth Clint’s wounded pride.

 

His pride certainly seemed soothed as he crawled out from under the table, his tongue licking over his grin as he gave Phil a cat that got the canary look.

 

Perhaps Clint was figuring out that with some games that you could play, even when you lost, you still won.

 

When he went to tuck Darcy in it occurred to Phil that she was the only one that hadn't come that night. He asked her if she'd like him to make her come, but she just shook her head and told him that it was okay. She had a test the next day and wanted to get plenty of sleep so that she could do well and make him proud of her.

 

"I'm already proud of you, baby girl," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow. "We'll make it up to you on Saturday, okay?"

 

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. "G'night."

 

"G'night," he whispered as his heart melted with love at the sight of her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday ended up being a busy day for all of them. Darcy's test went well, and she texted her Daddy to ask if she could go out with friends to celebrate. Phil rapidly agreed, because he knew she deserved a night out, and because it was important for her to have normal relationships outside of their home life.

 

Phil ended up having to deal with an incident with one of his employees harassing another, and it put him in a foul mood. He texted Clint and told him to go out and have fun, maybe call some friends and make a night of it, since he and Darcy would both be home late.

 

When he arrived home he found the place silent and empty, so he heated up a plate of leftovers and changed into his sleepwear. After he finished eating, he took his laptop into the bedroom, something he rarely ever did, in order to finish up some of the paperwork from the incident.

 

Before he shut it down and put it away, he checked his email, one last time, and was surprised to see an email from sgrogers91@webmailer.com.

 

He was a little surprised to hear from Steve. The young man had retired from the Army the year before and the last Phil had heard, he'd been working two full time jobs to save up for school while still trying to pay off his mother’s medical bills.

 

He opened the email and was pleased to see it included an invitation to lunch for the next day. Steve apologized for the late notice, but he had only realized last minute that since he had the whole weekend off for a campus tour at Columbia that he should take advantage of the time off to catch up with his Uncle Phil.

 

Phil smiled at the moniker and felt his mood lighten. He sent a quick reply, saying he would love to meet with Steve for lunch and to text him in the morning with the time and address of where he'd like to meet.

 

As he was sending off the text, he heard the front door open and drunken laughter echoing down the hall. Phil shut down the computer and placed it on his dresser as he stood and went to check on the new arrivals.

 

Darcy was leaning against the wall, next to the front door, doubled over and laughing as she tried, and failed to get her boots off. Clint stood next to her, his hand against the wall besides Darcy's head as he leaned over her and chuckled along with her contagious giggling.

 

Phil didn't even try and suppress the smile on his face as he watched the two of them interact as the girl continued to fail to get her knee-high boots unzipped.

 

"Are you ready to let me help you, Darce?" Clint asked, smirking at her lack of success. He didn't appear to be as drunk as her, but there was a light to his eyes that told Phil he had been drinking, too.

 

Darcy heaved a loud, frustrated sigh and stood up straight, well, straight-ish. "Fine, Clint. Please help me?" She pouted, leaning on the wall and lifting one knee to wiggle her ankle in his direction.

 

"Sure, babe," Clint said, kneeling down in front of her and gazing up at her warmly. He set her foot on top of his thigh and reached up to slowly drag down the zipper, his fingers obviously caressing the side of her calf lightly as he did so.

 

All of the woman's humor went right out the window as she gasped softly at the feel of his fingertips brushing over her skin and the heat that blossomed between them as he stared up at her.

 

The young man slipped the boot off and set her foot back on the floor. Then he very slowly and methodically did the same with the other one. Once both feet were bare and planted firmly on the floor he slid his hands up the back of her legs, under her skirt and held tightly to the back of her thighs as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the soft curve of her belly.

 

"Clint..." Phil heard her whisper, and her hands come up to cup his face and then slick back into his hair, her finger tips dragging along his scalp and making him swallow a sigh and he pressed his face into her, holding her lower body tightly to him.

 

As Clint started nuzzling against her hips, his face dangerously close to the junction of her thighs, Phil stepped back into his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. He was glad they had made it home safe, and since they had both been drinking their play would be suspended for the night. He didn't want to interrupt their evening.

 

He was glad to see Clint so enamored of the young woman. They were good for each other and it had been a while since the younger man had had anyone but Phil in his life. It was easy to see how happy she made him, and he felt no jealousy towards their budding relationship. He had his own relationships with each of them, and time between two people was just as encouraged as time between the three of them.

 

He slipped under his covers and fell asleep to the sounds of pleased sighs and soft moans.


End file.
